Amiss Assumptions And Alternate Endings
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: CaptainxDoctor. When they crash land on Treasure Planet, Amelia and Delbert must spend some secluded time together. They find their original assumptions of each other may be rather wrong. Review and favorite. Will continue long as reviews are received.
1. Chapter 1

I know these kind of stories have been written before, but this one is different. More...realistic, perhaps. I swear it's good. ;p Shameless self advertising. XD

Note I have the game for Treasure Planet for PS2 and you get to go to Treasure Planet itself and you see a lot more of what it apparently looks like, so I'm drawing more of my description from the game than the movie. It is a worthwhile game by the way. :)

I do not own Treasure Planet. Story is mine. :)

* * *

Delbert lowered Amelia to the jungle floor, one hand keeping her upper body from touching the ground, the other resting on her shoulder.

Amelia had her mouth open slightly, taking rapid short breaths like one does when they're in pain. One arm clutched the laser rifle like a lifeline.

"I, uh...permission to m-move you, Captain?" Delbert asked timidly.

Amelia swallowed. "Permission granted, Doctor." She said scratchily.

Delbert was reassured by this and picked her up with surprising ease.

"You're lighter than I expected." He thought allowed, eyes widening with immediate regret.

Amelia, still clutching the rifle with one hand with the other resting diagonally across her body didn't seemed very phased, only looking up at him with an emotionless face.

Delbert coughed awkwardly and looked around. He walked to a particularly mossy area and set Amelia on the ground, letting her lay against one of the mushroom like trees, which leaned low with age and dipped its head into a river of sorts, its course hidden by large bamboo-like stalks blocking their view. "Oh my..." Delbert mumbled, staring at his hand. It was covered in blood-Amelia's blood. Ruby red as her lips.

"Oh stop gawking you glorified pansy. You did say you were going to assist me, did you not? Or are you just a bloody liar as well as a coward?" Amelia growled, pushing herself up into a straighter sitting position with the rifle. Delbert blinked and looked at her, wiping the hand off on his coat.

"I, er, yes m-ma'am I'm sorry." He apologized, ignoring her rude comments. He came to her side and bent to his knees, wincing at the blood on Amelia's side. "I-I'm going to have to remove your j-jacket C-Captain."

Amelia raised one graceful eyebrow and nodded some, placing the rifle by her side and one handedly unbuttoning. She then removed her glove from a hand that was in some sort of pain, Delbert could tell. But when she tried to use the pained arm to remove the glove on her good hand, she failed.

"Ow! Blast and bother!" She cursed, grabbing the hurt arm and leaning over, which made her erupt into more curses. Delbert was concerned, but also curious. She did curse, but she didn't cuss. Words a mother would faint at that were usually used by spacers-at least according to the books Delbert had read- never came out. Just creative and colorful phrases that got the point across just as well...

"Uh, please, Captain calm yourself." Delbert interrupted her banter, putting a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and looked at him.

"I'll h-help you." He said, pointing to her gloved hand. She just nodded some and held her hand out to him. He took the tips of the middle and index fingers and held her arm up with the other, slowly pulling off the glove. He then set it down next too her other glove and turned his head, gazing at the blood soaking her side, going all the way up to her underarm.

"I...I'm going t-to need you t-to...remove your shirt, ma'am."

Amelia widened both eyes. "Well I thought you weren't that type of man, Doctor."

Delbert's face turned beat red. "I-I n-n-no...oh no, n-no I'm n-n-not m-ma'am I-"

"I'm just joking Doctor." Amelia chuckled, gripping at her chest before clearing her throat.

"...That wasn't nice." Delbert said, looking annoyed.

"I'm not the nicest woman, Doctor."

"You want me to help you or not?" He almost growled. Amelia perked her ears and then lowered them and looked down slightly.

"That's what I thought." He huffed slightly and slowly peeled Amelia's shirt from her. He, once having folded the shirt, did his best to avoid looking at her chest and began to examine the wound. Amelia sat silently. Delbert chanced a look at her chest and, the man in him taking over, gazed at it and the lacy black bra she was wearing as if in a trance. _I would enjoy helping her_ _anatomically_... He thought, concealing a possibly suggestive grin.

"Quit admiring you bluggard. I may not have much modesty but I do request some remote respect." Amelia said hautily. Delbert shook his head, his entire face turning rosy.

"I-I-I-uh-s-s-sorry-I-" He gave up and looked down, continuing with the wound. Amelia was silent for a moment, just observing Delbert as his slowly and carefully, as if working with a porcelain doll, tended to her wound.

"May I ask you a question, Doctor?"

"Aye ma'am you may."

"Have you...ever been in a relationship with a woman?" She looked curious and amused.

Delbert moved his eyes and looked at her, smiling sheepishly. "I was married."

"Oh." She looked surprised.

He snorted. "I'm not that unattractive, Captain."

"Oh, no, no you're not unattractive." She said hastily, shaking her head.

"Oh, so you find me attractive?" He said teasingly while taking a white hanker chief from his pocket and walking to the edge of the river and dipping it in the water.

"Whot?! Oh, no, no, no I...uh..."

"Oh so I'm ugly then?" Delbert looked over his shoulder, taking secret pleasure in her obvious embarrassment.

"Oh, no I mean...blast you, Doctor." She pursed her lips while Delbert laughed. "I thought you were a blubbering idiot, where did that come from?"

Delbert smiled while coming over with the damp hanker chief. "Every man has his moments."

"You're not actually going to use that one me are you?!" Amelia looked alarmed, leaning away from the hanker chief.

"Oh, this? Well, yes I am."

"No bloody way you ignorant canine! That water is more than polluted- it's green for heavens sake!" She hissed when Delbert took a step towards her.

"Captain, the water isn't polluted...it's chocked full of minerals." Delbert said smoothly, crouching down beside her.

"How would you know that?! We know nothing of the plants here! Or the things in the-OUCH-ah...ahhh..."

Delbert had thrust the cloth upon her wound without warning and with surprising speed. It had stung, horribly. She'd flipped on her side but the cloth remained. Seconds later it was the most soothing thing she'd ever felt. She just lied there, motionless, breathing softly. Delbert watched with his brow furrowed worriedly, now afraid to touch her. A few minutes later Amelia sat up and somehow positioned herself against the mushroom once again.

"That...was brilliant Doctor." She murmured.

"...Thank you ma'am."

He came forward and took the rag off, ringing out the blood it had collected and repeating the earlier process, minus Amelia struggling. There was silence for several minutes.

"So...where is your ring?" Amelia asked casually, looking at Delbert's ring finger on his left hand. Delbert paused, eyes slowly turning to the ring-absent finger.

"I..."was" married, Captain." He said slowly, continuing his original tending of the wound.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Amelia mumbled quietly, feeling rather guilty she had brought up anything unpleasant for the man.

"It's fine. I've...mostly come to terms with it now."

"...When did she die?" Amelia blurted out, wishing she could take back her words. Delbert shook his head slightly.

"She's not dead Captain. She...left me." He shuddered and then continued.

"Why, who would leave you? Being completely honest, you're a very kind and gentle man." Amelia let some of her façade drift away, letting her full shock show and cocking her head to the side, curious.

Delbert seemed flattered. "She blames me for our son."

"...You have a child?" Amelia's shock rose even more.

"Aye...he's a teenager now..."

"...May I...ask what exactly caused her to-uh-what issues with your son um-"

"He's been condemned to a mental ward since he was five." Delbert said flatly, soaking the cloth once more and setting it on her side, where it stuck rather naturally.

Amelia was speechless. She tried to say something, but couldn't find words. This man...a bumbling idiot...a man with nothing but books in her mind...he had a son in, of all the Godforsaken places in the universe, a mental ward, a wife who left him because of this, and only God knows what other kind of issues...She immediately felt guilty, having teased the poor dog mercilessly almost the entire voyage to Treasure Planet.

"He sees things he shouldn't and refuses to be medicated...but he's a good lad, smart too." Delbert's tone didn't say he was upset, it was more talkative actually.

"That so?" Amelia said politely as Delbert began to help her get her shirt back on, the hanker chief remaining where it was.

"Aye. They teach the children in his ward...he's top of the class. They think that...if they can figure out how to get him to take medication or something of the sort, they...they're thinking they could send him to college." Delbert sounded proud. Amelia smiled, using one hand to tuck her shirt into her pants.

"That's wonderful. I bet you're very proud."

He nodded. "Indeed I am."

They continued chatting about Delbert's son, who Amelia found out was named Edmund, and Delbert continued to fix Amelia up, using another hanker chief to put her arm in a makeshift sling after he found it was sprained, and to prevent strain on her ribs, which were also damaged.

"So...have you any family?"

Amelia looked at him, rather startled. She forgot people actually asked her personal questions.

"I...well I do, but I don't."

Delbert looked confused. "How is that possible?"

"Well..." She stopped and bit her lip nervously. She really didn't speak of her past much...but...he did...

"You don't have to tell me if it is too painful, Captain." Delbert said while helping her get her coat on and gloves, taking off and replacing the sling.

"I...thank you." Was all she said, looking down.

Then followed another silence, awkward and unpleasant. Delbert wondered how Amelia could have family, but not. Was she an adopted child, perhaps? Maybe it was a spiritual thing... He glanced at her, but she hadn't moved. It was a good half hour before Jim showed up, out of breath, holding a gun in one hand.

"Doc, Doc!" He exclaimed, stopping at the couple and leaning over with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Mister Hawkins!" Amelia raised her head and eyebrows. "Good God boy, what's chasing you?"

Jim gulped. "Nothing ma'am." He coughed dryly. Suddenly a rusted robot with a compass built into his middle and two very large green eyes that blinked rapidly at the sight of her and Delbert.

"LIVING THINGS!" He shouted, tackling Delbert and causing him to knock poor Amelia to the side. Delbert growled and pried the robot off of him before helping withering Amelia to sit up again. The robot, seeming to register she was injured, slunk back.

"Oh my gosh! I am so, so sorry I didn't even know that-I-is she ok? I bet she's ok she looks like a strong lady and-"

"Who the HELL are you?!" Delbert demanded, a hand resting on Amelia's shoulder.

"Oh, oh I'm..uh..." The robot blinked and looked to Jim. "Who am I, Larry?"

"It's Jim, Ben. Jim." Jim stood up, dusting himself off and smacking Ben upside the head. "Doc-wait Captain are you alright?"

"Peachy." She responded sarcastically.

"...Right. Um, anyway you guys this is Ben, he's...a marooned robot. But he's got a place for us to stay! And-get this- he used to be Captain Flint's robot."

Amelia perked her ears. "Captain Nathaniel Flint's robot? That's you?"

Ben nodded. "Uh huh. He was moody."

"Why...that...that means-"

"It all must be true." Delbert finished, grinning wildly.

Amelia had the same expression, but it was quickly replaced with pain and she curled herself into a ball. Waves of hot, stinging pain had suddenly began to attack her body. It felt as if her ribs were trying to jump out of her body, blood leaked from her wound. She could barely breath. She then felt herself being unwrapped and two hands pressed to her ribcage. It was painful at first, but the pain ceased. She opened her eyes, which blearily met Delbert's. He looked worried.

"C'mon. Lets get to this sanctuary you speak of." She heard him say. She felt a migraine forming and closed her eyes, whimpering. She hated being weak, but wasn't one too stubborn to fight when the best option was to submit.

"Ok, it's this way...are you going to-"

"I'm going to carry her, Jim." Delbert interrupted. Amelia felt herself being lifted, adjusted, and was soon relaxed. She was being held by Delbert as if she were his bride, her head resting on his chest. He had just began walking when she slowly blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I was shocked and flattered by the response too this story! I'm so glad you all like it!

So here I bring you the next chapter. :)

* * *

Delbert set Amelia down with upmost care once they were inside Ben's house. He used one of the risen domes of metal that he'd seen scattered about the planet since they started walking.

"Oh I just love old fashioned romances, don't you?" Ben exclaimed rather airily. "How about drinks for the happy couple?"

Delbert turned to accept his offer, being met by hot motor oil in cups with tools as decoration. "Oh, um, no, no thank you we don't drink." He cleared his throat. "And, were not a couple." He gave Amelia the slightest smile. She weakly returned it. He hadn't counted on her seeing him, so, to cover up his embarrassment, he coughed and looked around the house while rolling his coat into a pillow.  
"Look at these markings! I think they are the remnants of an ancient culture." He helped ease Amelia up and put down his coat, slowly lowering her back down. She moaned quietly and coughed.

"Mister Hawkins!" She said with surprising force, sitting up and leaning to the side, supporting herself with her good hand. "Stop anyone who tries to approach!-oh..." Her strength left her.

"Yes, yes, now listen to me," Delbert put a hand on Amelia's chest-upper chest since he was a gentleman- and gently pushed her back. Her mouth opened slightly and she looked at him with lightly glazed eyes, breathing rapidly. "Stop giving orders for a few miliseconds, and lie still."

They shared a smile of understanding. This slight moment was interrupted by Ben, screaming and hollering that there were some more of their buddies outside, followed by gunshots. Delbert drew Amelia closer to him on instinct while Jim shot at the pirates. He looked down and found Amelia to either have no noticed or not cared and was quite frankly relieved, taking the moment of distraction to move her back.

Amelia actually _had _noticed him moving her. It was really the most clear thing in her mind at that moment. She knew Jim was shooting at the pirates for a reason, but she couldn't exactly hear them well. Her conception of sound drifted in and out as it pleased. What she did hear was Silver asking to speak with Jim. Like she was about to let that happen!

She attempted to sit up, clenching her teeth. "Come to bargain for the map. Doubtless...Pestilential...ugh!" She fell back to her pillow.

"Captain!" Delbert exclaimed, quite terrified. She was getting worse and worse by the minute. He scarcely noticed Jim leave the shelter while attempting to revive Amelia, who had passed out. He put his ear to her chest, listening. Thankfully her heart was beating steadily, though not as strong as it should have.

"If you're checking the use of my chest as a pillow, Doctor, I've been told it's quite comfortable."

Delbert jumped back, skidding and scrambling on the metal ground for a moment before abruptly stopping and staring at her. With half open eyes Amelia smirked and coughed slightly.

"I do retain the ability to speak for the moment, Doctor." She muttered, pushing herself up higher with her leg. Delbert felt his face flush and looked down, mumbling on making sure her heart beat was consistent. She said nothing, only looked to the ceiling and again closed her eyes. Delbert remained where he was and watched her, keeping an eye on her chest as it slowly rose and fell with the sketchy rythem of her breathing. He wondered if he could do anything for her for the pain and started rummaging through Ben's junk after peeking out the entrance at Jim. He dropped the hubcap like object he was holding when he heard Silver yell, "OR I'LL BLAST YA ALL TA KINGDOM COME!", startling awake Amelia.

"What the-blasted pir-ow!" Amelia grabbed at her aching side and then screeched and pulled her hand away. Delbert had moved over with uncharacteristically quick reflexes and grabbed it, kneeling down beside her and resting the arm in it's original position across her waist while she lay in a slightly crooked position and breathed like a scared animal.

At this point Jim stepped back in, rubbing his face and flinging his hands out to the side and shaking them. "How is she, Doc?"

Delbert sighed. "Not good, Jim."

"I'm fine." She hissed, attempting to sit up and then slouching again. Jim sighed.

"Gentlemen!" Amelia's voice croaked. Both men turned and looked at her. "We...we must stay together and..." She fell back on her makeshift pillow.

"What, what?! We must stay together and _what?!_" Delbert's voice gained volume with each word and he took off his glasses for dramatic effect. Amelia looked up at him with a lost smile.

"Doctor? You have...wonderful eyes!" Her head fell back on the pillow, a peaceful look on her face.

Delbert paused. "She's lost her mind!"

Jim quietly agreed, but also thought that such a smart man should be able to do something. "Well you gotta help her!"

Delbert both sighed and growled in frustration. "Dangit Jim, I'm an astronomer not a doctor! Well, I mean I am a doctor, but not that kind of doctor! I have a doctorate but you can't help anyone with a doctorate you just-just sit there and you're-Useless!" He clenched his fists above his head and then relaxed his body, slumping over slightly. Jim sighed and walked over, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's ok Doc...I'll get us out of here." He looked to the door and walked there, staring out at the sunset sky thoughtfully while Ben backed his statement to Delbert up. He voiced his concerns as he looked out at the trees, where, though it was but a meer orange speck, the campfire of the pirates could be seen.

"If we stay here, we're dead. If we leave, we're dead. If we don't-"

"We're dead! We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!" Morph mimicked cheerfully.

Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It looks like Jimmy could use some "quiet time" so, heh, I'll just slip out the back door." Ben whispered to a confused Morph.

"Wait, back door?" Jim turned on his heel and saw Ben trying to roll up a large half spear-though it was apparently a full spear- and went to help him as Ben explain he got a lovely breeze through there. When Jim looked down the large hole residing in the middle of it-after it had been turned up- he saw miles and miles of machinery, along with railed pathways and doors here and there. Ben said he didn't know much of what it was for, but Jim had an idea.

He figured that all of or most of the "rocks" poking out of the planet's surface were, in fact, doorways. With this idea in mind, he climbed onto the entrance to the inside of the planet.

"I'll be back!" He exclaimed around Delbert's protests that they should follow Captain Amelia's orders and then jumped down the hole.

"Woof." Delbert sighed and slumped down alongside Amelia. He listened to her steady, shaky breathing; watched the slow rise and fall of her chest and wondered silently if she'd make it off this God-forsaken planet. The insides of his stomach slowly churned and squeezed themselves to form a feeling of near painful, dull sickness. He dreaded the feeling as it reminded him of his wife. It had remained with him ever since she left...returning only when he felt he might loose something. Looking at Amelia now, he knew why it had returned.

He gently put his hand atop her heart. Thump, thump, thump. He breathed in relief and slowly retracted his hand. Seconds later she stirred and opened her eyes, tilting her head toward him.

"D-Doctor?" She whispered faintly.

"Yes, it's me." He gave her a slight smile of reassurance.

"Ugh." She blinked slowly and sat there a moment, her ears moving in all directions. "I take it Mister Hawkins left us, along with that confounded machine?"

Delbert perked his ears as her surprisingly strong voice. "Aye, he did. I tried to stop him but-"

"Oh hush." She then sat up and stretched both of her arms, though not very far, wincing. "Blast and bother, I've not been this sore since..." she paused, "well I nearly can't remember when."

Delbert blinked again. "Um, Captain I believe you best-"

"If you ask me to lay down, I will smite you." She warned.

"Yes ma'am." He sighed.

Amelia once again laid back and things were silent. She let her eyes wander about their shelter and pondered on it some. "Doctor, do you know if there is any foodstuffs here?"

Delbert shook his head and gasped when Amelia outright stood up. She didn't look to be in pain at all! "Captain-how-you have-how did you-"

"I've sustained worse injuries than this mere scratch, Doctor." She seemed a bit snobbish in tone while saying this. Delbert just sat as she began walking around, examining things. It was rather amusing, watching her eyes get bigger or smaller, her ears move from side too side, her mouth open in a little "o" whenever she found some ancient gadget that had long since been taken off the market.

She returned, empty handed, and sat back down. "Well that was not profitable."

"You really expected to find something?" Delbert asked.

"I have before. Went to Gluceron-you know that planet, correct?"

Delbert nodded. "Wrote an article on the expedition that went there a few years ago. Couldn't get much information though."

"Aye, that's because I refused to release it."

He looked surprised. "So you are the captain that...so-were the rumors of a monsterous beast there true?"

She nodded. "Aye..."

Delbert once again fell silent. Amelia looked at him curiously.

"What?" He adjusted himself.

"Nothing. Just imagining your movements when you went hysterical." She smiled.

"H-Hysterical?"

Amelia's smile turned to a grin. "Even the dead could hear you yelling at Mister Hawkins, Doctor."

Delbert blushed. "I-uh-but you-uh-"

"I was mostly in my right mind." She inconspicuously scooted a tad closer too him.

"Oh y-your w-word choice says o-otherw-"

"Oh, but Doctor, you truly do have wonderful eyes."

Delbert now blushed deeply and started uttering gibberish like a small child. Amelia laughed.

"You really don't get out much, do you Doctor?"

Delbert stopped and shook his head no. He didn't, but he knew he needed too. A lot.

She grinned and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Delbert's eyes widened and he just stared at her.

"I'm rather spontaneous when I wish too be, Delbert." She said.

"Y-Y-Y...D-Delbert?" He felt like a chimp right now.

"Well that is your name, isn't it? Or would you rather we stick to formalities and ignore what I've just initiated by kissing your cheek, hm?"

Delbert blinked rapidly. "Uh-uh what did you ini-itiat-te?"

Amelia was about to explain when she was grabbed from behind. Delbert didn't have any time to react before, he too, was apprehended from behind. He knew immediately it was Mister Turnbuckle by the fact he had two arms around his body and then the other two were gagging him. Silver's laughter mixed with Amelia's cries of pain just about made him faint. He was tossed roughly in a corner, where he watched as the men violated Amelia in the search for the map. He was unable to do anything but shut his eyes-the gag was too tight, and the pirates were holding him down. He was terrified, but not for himself. For Amelia.

"UNHAND ME YOU-D-DON'T-DAMN YOU!"

Delbert folded his ears, hearing a muffled "That's enough lads" from Silver and feeling Amelia being tossed beside him. He lifted his ears and opened his eyes, looking too her. She was clothed, but shuddering and biting on her gag tightly.

"Should we search him, Silver?" Turnbuckle asked, pointing to Delbert.

Silver looked him up and down. "No."

"Ven vaht do ve do?" Asked Meltdown, the fat pirate with horns sticking from his head.

"We wait. Hide n' da shadows n' don' make a noise." Silver said while going to where Amelia and Delbert at been, making himself look like a sleeping lump.

"But I have too pee..." Said one pirate. Silver glared at him with his mechanical eye and the pirate looked down and hid in the corner.

Everything was silent. Silent enough so that Delbert could think. And, looking at the doorway, thought of a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is late y'all! This chapter is a bit wordy, per say...no, no wordy isn't the word. It is less focused on dialogue and more on the situation itself and mainly Amelia's inner thoughts. I tried to add some humor, and if the word usage in the last few paragraphs seems repetitive that is because it's 2 something in the morning and my brain is half fried.

I do not own Treasure Planet. I do however own this story and the writings within it, and do not appreciate plagerisam of any sort.

* * *

Amelia gulped quietly and looked at the pirates hidden in various corners and under the random junk scattered about Ben's home. Some would see her looking and give evil, hungry smiles, others glares of spite. Amelia only found power to shudder and look away. She'd been violated before. Touched in private places, stripped of her clothing and gazed at while she was held against her will by ropes or another person, forced into intercourse. Once by a very large man, once by a group who tied her to a bed with coarse ropes. All these times of incomprehensible emotional trauma were the reason she was usually rather cautious when contemplating the possibility of reentering the world of courting and dating. She always had some form of caution. She was sometimes so cautious that any chance of getting into a romantic relationship was thrown to the wind by her hesitancy to move forward. She had been cautious of Delbert, more because he was a co-worker than anything. Now that they were marooned on a hellish planet, she really didn't give a rats tail.

All she cared about now was living.

The pirates, with their murderous auras and amplified fiendish personas, were all watching them and the only exits. They were bound and gagged. They'd stripped Amelia of her gun and she knew Delbert had none. She was also in burning pain all down her right side. They were helpless. When turning her head in the direction of Delbert, she saw he wasn't looking at any of the pirates, or her. He was looking at the opening they'd arrived in, specifically at the top of the entryway. She followed his gaze and squinted. There, sitting on the little edge going around the doorway, was a small round, black cylinder with a copper cap on one end. She knew it immediately: an old fashion bomb. It was a kind known for its ability to not only destroy medium sized sections of steel and other materials, but also for releasing sleeping gas.

Amelia grinned under her gag. She'd seen several other of these cylinders while looking around earlier and had guessed they belonged to Flint and his crew. Extra precautious were never a burden.

She nudged Delbert, getting him to look at her. She moved her eyes between him and the bomb, to which he gave the slightest "yes" indication. Amelia looked about at the pirates once more. They'd gone from vicious to bored. Even Silver was staring off to the side as if he'd rather be anywhere else but waiting for Jim Hawkins and the map that would reveal the treasure of a thousand worlds. This gave both the captives a sense of light security. They could figure something out to save themselves.

Amelia was just thinking when Delbert leaned over and nuzzled her shoulder. She glanced at him and saw he was pointing to his pocket with his ear and then nodded to her and her fingers, which were more free than his. Easily getting the signal, Amelia scooted closer to Delbert so they were hip to hip. She stopped and surveyed the pirates a second before moving in a very awkward position in order to reach into Delbert's pocket. From the by standers point of view it would have looked like she was feeling him up, and you could tell that's exactly what most the pirates were thinking by their either disgusted or jealous faces. Amelia felt her cheeks turn red but kept reaching farther and farther into his pocket until she felt cool metal and slowly retracted her hand, hiding the object behind her back and bumping her nose to Delbert's to keep the pirate audience in the dark.

Delbert seemed to understand and nodded once more to her hands. Amelia, after a few moments of cautious waiting, set the object lightly on the ground between them. It was a metal tin with "DP" engraved in rich dark brown. With the upmost caution she opened it, revealing tobacco, a pipe, matches, and a lighter. She honestly had never seen Delbert a man with a pipe until that moment and then looked at him for more instructions. Delbert now took some of the tobacco and managed to release his hands from their bounds-this was the point Amelia noticed his abnormally thin wrists- and put it on a line with some of the dry moss on the ground.

Amelia suddenly started thinking off in the corner of her mind of all the ways this could go wrong. They could be caught, something else could catch on fire and blow all of them up, and she wondered how the hell they were even to encourage the fire to go directly to the bomb. That's when she noticed the strategic placing of the tobacco. The hundreds of little lines and patterns running across the floors and walls of the shelter were connected to other various lines in many patterns and shapes, but some seemed to wander about on their own, like outsiders. Delbert had placed the tobacco so it would catch fire the moss on one of these outsider lines. This outsider line, Amelia discovered while following it with her eyes, led straight to the bomb. She thanked her lucky stars and grinned at Delbert under her gag.

Delbert and Amelia looked at the pirates again, who were all completely absorbed in their own thoughts as they pressed their ears to the ground to listen for Jim. Taking the opportunity, Delbert untied Amelia's bounds. She rejoiced in the regained freedom of her hands but kept them hidden behind her back for allusion. At this moment Delbert unleashed the flame of the lighter and set it to the tobacco.

The flame slowly ran across the tobacco and then caught to the moss, moving rapidly on the dry substance.

That's when the pirates noticed.

"What's the light?!" Cried Meltdown, standing. Birdbrain Mary hopped up on a stone on her two legs. "It's fire!"

After her proclamation the pirates began chasing after it, even Silver. But they were far too late. Fueled by the moss the small flame zoomed up its guided line too the bomb. Delbert instinctively leaned over and covered Amelia as the flame reached the bomb and ignited it with surprising ease.

The explosion blasted rubble and pirates everywhere, injuring many and possibly killing a few. Delbert was hit with several types of debris and rubble, but held strong over Amelia. She was honestly surprised by this. They both started coughing as the dust began to settle, coating them both. Delbert leaned back a few moments later and Amelia rose to a full sitting position, removing her gag. Delbert looked back and saw the bodies of the pirates either blown to bits or covered in rubbish of the explosion. The shelter was nearly blown in half. Slowly removing his own gag, Delbert wandered too the bodies. Amelia picked up the lighter and such and put it back in the case, her body screaming in pain that she forced herself to ignore as she slowly stood. Delbert found Silver under a particularly large chunk of rubble and spat on him.

"We should take his arm." Amelia suggested while disarming a couple of the unconscious buccaneers.

"Aye, but we haven't Morph to be a wrench for us, now do we?" Delbert seemed to almost chuckle, making Amelia question whether he'd been hit over the head by the wreckage.

"Simple, my dear Delbert." Amelia walked over and kneeled down by Silver. With Delbert's help-alright, she admitted it was nearly all Delbert- they moved some of the wall of the shelter over and revealed his arm. Using her nails, Amelia unscrewed the entire thing from him and hoisted it up one handedly. Delbert seemed impressed but insisted on carrying it.

"No, Doctor." Amelia said firmly. Delbert quieted. "I am weak, and not afraid to admit it either. But I have one good arm and I shall use it. I'm not a pansy flowing in the wind, I am a top-class graduate of the Interstellar Naval Academy with many, many years experience behind me."

Delbert smiled some. "More years than I have with my stars, dear lady?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow, having not been called a "dear lady" in quite awhile. "Aye, more than you have with the stars, and more than the Hawkins boy has been alive."

Delbert watched Amelia walk away with a rather impish attitude and simply followed behind, wondering if Jim was alright.

* * *

The big question now is...

Will Mister Hawkins be alright?

You'll have to wait around for the next chapter. *grins* Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and fave and follow, it really encourages me!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, hope you all enjoy this! Thanks to all those lovely reviewers out there, you brighten me up. :) I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you all are enjoying reading it.

I do not own Treasure Planet, but the story itself as a fanfiction, the pasts of the characters and other such things I do own and may not be used altered or copied for any other story without my permission.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jim was cornered. A cut beneath his eye bled profusely, dripping and staining his clothing. Scroop looked at him with his big yellow eyes that sent shivers down his spine. He didn't know where Morph had gone, or Ben for the matter. The gravity was back on and the two enemies were in the crows nest. Jim could jump off onto the rigging and climb down, but Scroop could do that twice as fast and he.

Plop.

Plop.

Plop.

Jim looked down at the blood- _his_ blood- on the floor of the crows nest. He hadn't another moment to even breath before Scroop grabbed him by the collar, looking more than please with himself.

"Any last words, cabin boy?" He hissed into Jim's ear. Jim breathed deeply, making a quick decision then and there.

"Yeah. Bye, spider psycho."

Jim pushed himself away from Scroop with his feet too the spider man's chest, ripping his shirt and even bringing the startled villain with him. If he was gonna die, it wasn't gonna be by the hand of this guy.

As he plummeted to the ground, he pictured his mother's smiling face, Delbert showing him how to chart the stars, cooking lessons from the both, building his surfer...hanging out with his friends...good times with his dad. Jim smiled contently. He felt he was going to die, and he was ready.

Well he was ready for nothing.

He heard a sickening splat, but it wasn't from his body. He felt himself being caught by two metal arms.

"Boy Jimmy! You would have gone all over the place if I wasn't here! You woulda looked like-like that guy!" Ben nodded to Scroop's smashed body that had splattered itself everywhere, including Jim and Ben.

"Yeah, I would have." Jim was grinning from ear to ear and picked up Ben in a gigantic hug when he put him down.

Ben seemed shocked. "But you said no hugging!"

"There are exceptions when someone saves my life." Jim smiled looked at his blood covered self. "Hey, you figure we can still shower in this place?"

Ben shook his head. "I doubt it."

"Eh. Give Doc n' the captain something to look at." Jim then went to the lifeboat and got in, feeling the map in his pocket with a slight smile. Ben stumbled in himself and soon Morph came out of the blue and was resting on Jim's shoulder. As Jim guided the lifeboat down, he noticed something. Ben's home didn't look quite right, and the fire had gone out at the pirate camp. He couldn't see very well from where he was, so he took a chance and guided the lifeboat to Ben's home, gasping in shock at it's half blown remains.

"Noooo, my wonderful home! So many memories!" Ben screeched and then began weeping and stopped abruptly. "No, wait, wait there were no memories. I can't remember much." He looked to Jim. "Jimmy did I leave the water running?"

"Ben, you don't have running water...do you?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

Ben shrugged. "Maybe."

Jim sighed and shook his head and looked down to the pirates camp. The fire seemed a bit smaller, but he couldn't see anything from the height he was at. Slowly he lowered the boat. He was surprised to see two people: Captain Amelia and Doctor Doppler. The Doc had a hand resting on Amelia's lower thigh and she was leaning against him un-shyly. Both of them had a purp in hand and were chatting quietly. Jim only caught wisps of the conversation before landing the lifeboat near enough the fire they saw him near immediately.

"Jim m'boy! There you a-why you're hurt!" Delbert immediately fussed, standing and going over to Jim. He brought the boy into the light of the fire and winced. "Good Lord your eye! Why-why my Lord your entire face is covered in blood good God!"

Jim breathed deeply, chuckling a bit. "Like when I fell off my surfer as a kid, eh, Doc?"

Delbert shook his head and sighed. "Sit on the log there and I'll get some things from the first aid kit...Amelia can explain things to you."

Jim nodded. "Good. The buildings half blown up and you have food. I want info...and food..."

Delbert nodded to a square tin near Amelia that had a few vegetables, dried meat and hardtack in it before going into the dimmer area of the campsite. Jim took this moment to wipe his cut with the inside of his sleeve and then sat down by Amelia, who held the tin up to him.

"Thank you." He said politely, taking a piece of dried meat and easily biting a chunk of it off. "So, are they dead?"

Amelia shook her head. "Some of them. They ambushed us, tied us up and the like. They planned to wait for you to return, take the map, and more than likely slaughter us all."

Jim winced, glancing at Amelia's arm and injured side. Her jacket rested on her shoulders, so he could easily see the blood stains on her shirt. "Yikes."

"Aye." She sighed. "Painful. Delbert was thrown, I was violated and wish not to go into detail on it." Jim was glad of this. "Either way, long story short, there was a bomb that we managed to blow up. It was resting on the entrance and blew it up. Killed some pirates, the rest are knocked out. Have you got the map?"

Jim just nodded some, bringing out the map from his pocket.

"Brilliant." Amelia breathed in obvious relief as Delbert came over and began treating Jim's wound, despite his protests.

"Gah, you're like my mom Doc." Jim complained, fidgeting.

"Well if I wasn't, you'd be dead." Delbert joked, applying a sort of liquid medicine to the cut.

"Nuh uh!" Jim proclaimed, surprised by a laugh that erupted from the captain. _Ohmigawd_, Jim thought, _it smiles._

"Oh Mister Hawkins, if you weren't standing before me, I'd think you a small child who'd been caught stealing from the cookie jar." She chuckled and smiled at him. He scooted away.

"Ma'am, are you high?" He asked.

"Oh, high as a cloud Mister Hawkins, high as a cloud." She joked, chuckling.

Delbert rolled his eyes. "She just has the ability to strip herself of her façade, Jim."

"Oh. I still think drugs." Jim smirked. "You two were getting pretty cuddly there."

Both Amelia and Delbert started blushing, making Jim laugh. "Cap'n n' Doctor sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"Oh, not that God-forsaken primary school rhyme!" Amelia growled, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Jim grinned. "N-G, first comes love, then comes-" he stopped as Delbert pressed a piece of cloth soaked in another type of medicine that stung horribly. "Ow! Owowowowowowowowowowow PAIN, PAIN I AM IN IT!" Jim jumped up and slapped the cut, the stinging sailing upwards and causing him to howl like a dog. Delbert glared and ran over, grabbing the lad by the shoulders and then slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Oh quit whining you nitwit! Do you want them to wake up?!" Delbert pointed an ear to the half blown up hide out. Jim's eyes widened and he shook his head 'no' rapidly.

"Good." Delbert let him go and sat down on the log beside Amelia. Amelia smiled. "Seems there is hope for you yet, Doctor."

Delbert shrugged. "A few hours with you and anyone can gain a skin."

Jim just stood there, pondering how Doctor Delbert of all people had just called him a nitwit. Definitely the mushrooms growing about the planet.

"Well, that was interesting!" Ben's voice came from the shadows as he slowly walked up to the group. "You guys are funny!"

"Funny, funny!" Chirped Morph, flying forward and landing on Amelia's shoulder. Amelia flicked him off.

"Don't touch me, pirate's pet." She spat, adjusting herself and then taking a piece of the hardtack and eating it without drink, making a loud crunching sound.

"How do you do that? Hardtack is like a brick." Jim stared unbelievingly.

"Simple. My species is known for our strong jaws and teeth. Once ate a brick for three pounds when I was a child." She crunched down again as Jim plopped down by the fire to warm up.

"Well alright then. So...what are we gonna do now? Look for the treasure?"

Amelia and Delbert shared a look and shook their heads, looking back to Jim and saying simultaneously, "we're going home."

Jim jumped up. "Are you crazy?! We traveled five months to get here and you just wanna turn around and leave?!"

"Jim, come now-" Delbert began to try and reason with him, only to be interrupted.

"We have the map, the pirates are out, we got the lifeboat, I mean-c'mon! Let's just grab up the treasure and haul ass outta here! We'll be rich as kings and they'll all die!" Jim gestured an angry hand to the remains. "We can all be happy and-"

"James, please lower your voice and sit down." Said Amelia, utterly calm. The very use of his first name stopped him. Her tone, disciplinary in a fashion that was almost motherly, was what got him to sit down.

"Now, clear your head, cool off. You cooled off?" She cocked her head to him. He just nodded while Delbert sat there dumbfounded.

"Alright. James, the amount of treasure rumored to be here is of ginormous proportions, we are three people. Not even three. I'm rather useless when it would come to steering anything, forget lifting bags of gold drabloons and jewels. Not to mention by the time we could get enough gold to cover the cost of this voyage the sleeping gas Delbert-I-I mean Doctor D-"

"Don't bother ma'am." Jim interrupted momentarily, grinning slightly.

"...Right. By the time we could get the gold we would like onto the ship, the sleeping gas would have worn off and the pirates would have pursued us and, considering their numbers are still far larger than ours, we'd be dead. Now, here is what we propose. We travel back to Montressor, which is quite possible with a group of three-"

"Hey I'm comin' too!" Ben exclaimed.

"Not until you get your memory back." Amelia nodded to the hole in his head and continued. "We plan to travel back home. Remain idle for awhile. News of the voyage has not been leaked as I told it was a mission to a far away planet, simply cargo. Anyhow, we will wait a bit...more than likely a number of years, then set out again. By the time we return, the pirates will be dead and the treasure is ours for the taking."

Jim looked thoughtful, leaning on his knees and watching her as she spoke. Her face was full of such expression with everything, it was rather fascinating. Though, he could tell he wasn't listening nearly as well as Delbert. He was totally entranced. Jim smirked slightly. He was going to enjoy watching this little romance develop.

"So, James, doesn't that sound more logical?"

Jim was jarred from his thoughts and stared at Amelia. "Huh, what?"

Amelia sighed. "You weren't even listening were you?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah I was listenin', sorry. Everything sounds right, but I gotta ask why wait more than a few months? I mean, they'll die in a few weeks, right?"

Delbert shook his head. "Not necessarily, Jim. They could possibly find something edible here, as well as drinkable water. There are a number of variables that make a few years advisable."

"Not to mention that, if you choose to accept it, I hope to have you given the opportunity to attend the Interstellar Naval Academy. That alone will take 4 years at least." Amelia added, noting Jim's surprised face with a amused smile.

"Me-academy-lady you _are _high!" Jim exclaimed, mouth open in shock. "Have you seen my grades? My record? I'm one step away from juvin-"

"Many of the best officers were juvenile delinquents, James." Amelia interjected. "The men, and very few women, I associate with in Her Majesty's Royal Navy were some of the worst delinquents in their youth you could find. They're the most polite and relatable lot in the Navy. Really, you'll do well. I can tell. I've been observing during your time on the ship." Jim shifted a bit uncomfortably, embarrassed and a bit creeped out that he'd been "observed" by a woman older than his mother.

"You're strong, smart, punctual, and you have an amazing talent for knots and I believe you'd do very well with swords and the like. Honestly you'd be stellar, being you keep your grades up. I can give you a letter of recommendation and they're near guaranteed to accept you, whether you do well on the entrance exam or not."

Jim stood at this point, noticing Delbert was packing up the supplies the pirates had brought down and putting it into the lifeboat, assisted by Morph and Ben. He looked to Amelia. "Why, ma'am? I never did anything for you." Jim felt rather awkward. She'd degraded him and badgered him the entire voyage, but suddenly she was nice.

Amelia smiled slightly and attempted to stand, struggling a bit due to the pain flexing her legs up caused in her rib cage, until Jim came forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her too her feet. Amelia's smile grew and she dusted herself off with her good arm. "Well, you always brought my lattoid in on time, and, you were just a very good gentleman in helping me up, James. That's all I need to help you. That, and faith. So, do you accept?"

Jim blinked, feeling himself blushing at the gentleman comment. "Uh-uh, yeah. Yeah of course!"

Amelia nodded and walked over to where Delbert was, putting a hand on his shoulder and saying something quickly before turning back to Jim.

"Well then, _Cadet_ Hawkins, lets get going."

* * *

I didn't quite know where I was going with this, and I know the reasons for abandoning are a bit meshed up (not quite sure if that is the right word for it either). Anyhow, I've got a few ideas for this, but I love fan ideas! I'm really appreciative of the reviews and favorites and follows this story has gotten! Thank you so much!

Next chapter coming ASAP :D


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter! Thanks to all the lovelies who reviewed, I really appreciate it, it is was keeps me going! If you want chapters more often then please, please take the time to review (or follow), it's really something that encourages me to work harder!

I do not own Treasure Planet, but I own backstories and other such things like that and any OC's that might make an appearance. Do not use any of this without my permission.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to board the Legacy. Minutes, really. After a short argument Amelia allowed Ben to come along, under the agreement he stay at least five feet away from her at all times unless contact was absolutely necessary. Amelia, though still not fond of him, did show him around this ship. She made it clear he was not to go into any of the rooms except the one she assigned Jim, and that was only if Jim permitted him too. After stupidly showing her his off button, she gladly shut the blasted contraption down.

She limped down to the galley to find Jim looking over their foodstuffs. "What does it look like, James?"

Jim didn't stop his counting and turned to her a minute later. "Well ma'am-"

"Amelia, please. I think we are quite past the formalities at this point."

Jim blinked and just nodded a bit, still thinking she must be high on something. "Well ma-Amelia we, uh, well we got enough to last us till the next planet."

Amelia furrowed her brow. "But there are only three of us now James, surely it should l-"

"Ma'am-Amelia-uh, the ship is barely working. It's gonna take a while unless your little communication thingy in your stateroom works." Jim rubbed the back of his neck while looking at the dozen or so remaining purps in the barrel.

"I...I do not know if it does work...I shall check..." She turned to walk out, pausing when her foot was risen to the first step. "James, do you know how to cook besides peeling and chopping-I mean, can you use the stove in here?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Take...just make some broth. We'll have that and hardtack. I'll be discussing the best route to take with Delbert and see if my communication devices work."

Jim nodded and saluted. "Aye, aye, Captain."

* * *

several weeks later

* * *

Delbert breathed in the salty air of planet Doakmun, relieved. He had missed land, it'd been nearly a year since they left. After the gangplank was let down by Jim, Delbert made him promise to not leave the ship and keep a good eye on Amelia. After that he stepped onto the cobblestone of the port, feeling a bit out of place. After so long out in space, he'd gotten used to the gentle-and sometimes not so gentle- swaying of the Legacy. He legs felt a bit like jelly as he slowly walked to some nearby policemen. After he explained the situation they quickly dropped what they were doing-which was eating bolts and drinking hot oil- and went to the Legacy. Delbert turned and saw Amelia had emerged from her stateroom and was conversing with one cop as the other gathered the pirates.

He smiled. She was so strong. But, even from where he was, he could see the bags under her eyes and could tell she was worn and tired. She'd tried her best to function as normal the past few months, but it was still an everyday struggle since they had not the proper bandages nor a person with the right medical knowledge to bind her ribs. Her arm had healed though, thankfully.

Delbert turned on his heel, navigating through the crowd of traders and pedestrians, down through the streets until he found a clinic. He stepped inside, finding it sparse of customers, and sat down to wait. It was scarcely five minutes before he was called to the counter.

"How may I help you?" Asked the pretty nurse, who was a Loppytonian, a species resembling frogs.

"I need a doctor to come with me to the port. The captain of my ship needs her ribs bound and we haven't the skill or supplies to do so properly." Delbert said.

The nurse furrowed her brow. "Yikes. She'll have to come here, sir. We don't do house-er-ship calls."

Delbert sighed. "Oh please, it's really quite necessary. She refuses to enter any sort of medical facility unless she has to be carried there."

The nurse bit her lip. "I'm sorry sir, we...just don't do that sort of thing."

"Oh dear God, please I-"

"Wait, wait, sir." The nurse interrupted him, smiling slightly. "I said we don't do that sort of thing, but I do know of someone who does. She's an independent doctor, operates on her own from her house. She's revolutionary with her healing. Though, since she's so popular, it's entirely her choice whether or not to help you..."

"Great!" Delbert smiled, relieved. "I'll take that chance miss. Where can I find this doctor?"

The nurse took out a piece of parchment and wrote out an address and name on it before handing it to Delbert. "You'll find her at this address."

"Hmm, Doctor Lindsey...alright then, thank you!" Delbert nodded and then left, a bit happier at the thought Amelia would be in less pain soon-well, providing Doctor Lindsey would accept his request for her help.

After getting a taxi, Delbert gave the address to the driver and waited as he drove. After a little while the driver stopped, causing Delbert to look out the window and gasp. A gorgeous white mansion larger than his own with thick ivy crawling up the walls sat in the foreground of rolling hills, the low set sun making it shine. In the yard were a few bikes and toys, telling Delbert that the woman definitely had children. He got out of the cab and paid the driver, telling him to stay until he returned and went to the door. He knocked with the large brass knockers and admired the embroidery on the edges of the door until it was opened. He looked forward and saw nothing. Angling his head down he saw a cute little Felinid child with a fluffy crème colored tail and wavy brown hair, along with brown eyes and tips to her ears. She was absolutely adorable.

"Well, hello there. Is your mother home?" Delbert smiled kindly.

The little Felinid stood there a moment before screaming like a banshee and slamming the door shut. Delbert blinked and stood a bit stiffly.

"What just happened..." He muttered to himself, straightening up when the door swung open.

"CASSANDRA I TOLD YA TA STOP DOIN THAT!" Shouted the very short Felinid who answered the door. She had brown fur with a tabby pattern and wavy brown hair tied up in a gigantic bun. Her bright brown eyes stared up at Delbert quizzingly.

"Oi, o' you be mate?" She asked in an Australian accent.

"Um, I'm Delbert Doppler, astrophysicist." He held out his hand, which she took with a strong grip and shook heartily.

"Doctor Louise Lindsey, but e'ry one just calls me Lindsey. Are you-" She stopped when a large crash sounded, followed by several voices yelling and cursing. This was then pursued by a large man-well over six feet tall- walking next to Lindsey with his entire body coated in pink paint, sprinkles, and sand. He had children gripping to his legs and one hanging off each arm, all of them giggling or yelling at each other.

"Tried cooking with them again, Cameron?" Lindsey didn't look much phased.

Cameron sighed and wiped paint from his face, revealing nicely tanned fur. "Yeah. Somehow paint n' glue got in tha picture n' then...well I look like sum kinda...sum kinda muffin 'er sumthin' and...these kids are glued to me...literally." He shook his arm, the small boy on it not parting and giggling.

Lindsey sighed. "Get Tatianna ta help ya love I gotta deal with...this dog...guy."

"Canid." Delbert said.

"Whatever." Lindsey waved her hand in a dismissing manner and patted Cameron's hip as he walked away, wiping the paint off on the doorway. "Sorry about that."

"...What was that?"

"My husband and a few of my kids..." Lindsey let down her hair, which flopped onto the floor, and started putting it up again. "Now, what are ya here for mate?"

"Oh, well the captain of my ship has a serious rib injury and she's stubborn on going to a clinic, even though she admits she needs help. I need someone to make a house call...or a ship call-you get what I mean. The nurse at a clinic told me to come and ask you."

Lindsey nodded a bit, finishing with her hair. "Considering it's a woman captain, and I have great respect for women in such careers, I'll come over. Just gimme a minute."

With that Lindsey slammed the door shut and Delbert walked to the cab, rather giddy. Lindsey soon came out looking no different than she had before minus the addition of a white doctors coat and a medical bag. She got into the cab and sat in silence as they were driven back to the town. Delbert sat rather awkwardly and tripped while getting out of the cab.

"Well aren't you graceful, dumb ass." Lindsey hopped out and took the liberty of paying the cab driver and then helped Delbert up.

"I, um, I-I-"

"Shut your trap and take me to the patient. I don't have all day." Lindsey demanded snappishly.

"Why are you being so rude?!" Delbert said in annoyance.

"Well, to be blunt, I managed to get in an argument with my husband on the way out and it didn't end well." She glared at him and then looked around. "Well, which damned boat is it?!"

Delbert just blinked and pointed to the Legacy. Lindsey perked her ears.

"You...You mean to tell me your captain is Amelia Smollett?"

Delbert looked surprised. "Why yes, yes she is Lindsey..."

Lindsey rushed up the gangplank, followed by a confused Delbert. Lindsey barged into Amelia's stateroom and stopped dead, Delbert smashing into her from behind. As he adjusted his glasses, he saw Lindsey and Amelia staring at each other with wide eyes.

"LINDSEY!"

"AMELIA!"

Lindsey ran up and tackle hugged Amelia, who yelled out in pain but hugged her any way.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Lindsey shouted at her, staring up.

"Hell and back, what are you doing here?!" Amelia demanded, flopping down into a chair and holding her side. Lindsey came up and began to remove Amelia's jacket and shirt without permission. Delbert decided to just leave and come back later. Outside he helped Jim load the supplies and direct the repair crew, who were replacing the damaged solar sails and fixing the thrusters best they could.

"Hey Doc, can I ask ya something?" Jim said while watching a man with twelve arms single handedly put up on sail.

"Of course Jim." Delbert said, watching as well.

"Why are we sailing back ourselves? I mean, Amelia is injured and stuff, wouldn't it be better to just take a passenger ship?"

Delbert thought a moment and then shrugged. "I really don't know James, you'd have to ask Amelia."

"Oh, ok I will."

Before Delbert could stop him, Jim had sauntered over to the stateroom and entered without knocking. Delbert didn't get a correct view, but he heard three rather girly screams and was entertained with the scene of Doctor Lindsey shoving Jim out the door and chasing him with a manta-ray she'd grabbed from the side of the boat, where it had been roosting. After Lindsey had taken the liberty of delivering several shocks to Jim from the manta-ray's tail, she released the poor beast and slapped Jim across the face.

"LEARN TO KNOCK YOU ROT-FOR-BRAIN TWIT!" She growled before stomping back into the stateroom. Jim sat on a barrel, looking like he'd just been scared for life.

"Jim? What happened?" Delbert came over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I should really learn to knock." Jim said, looking up at him. "Amelia didn't have a shirt on."

Delbert's eyes widened. He felt ashamed that his first feeling was jealousy. "W-Well y-yes I do think y-you should learn t-to knock." He stuttered, pushing the made-up image from his mind.

"Yeah...I think I'll be hiding in the galley to avoid the awkwardness for awhile." Jim stated, lightly rubbing his sting wounds.

"Mhm...you want some ointment for those stings?"

"Nah I'm good."

"You sure? They're pretty bad."

"Eh. The ointment is in the stateroom. I'm not getting near that doctor again-next she'll be hitting me with a space shark or something." Jim joked. Delbert chuckled, wondering how such a small woman-or rather, if- would obtain a live space shark without loosing a limb.

It took a few hours but the ship was finally repaired to the best shape possible without being in a repair house, and the shelves were well stocked with food.

"Here, use these." Lindsey handed Delbert a large box of assorted medical supplies. "Use it when one of you idiots screws up. Use the dressing on Amelia, it'll need to be changed every few days." Delbert nodded. Amelia came out and hugged Lindsey-requiring her to bend down quite a bit- telling her she'd write her and other such things. After that they departed from the docks and were again in open sea.

"How do you know Lindsey, Amelia?" Delbert questioned a bit later when they were both on the upper deck checking the navigational equipment while Ben rambled, unaware of their inattentiveness.

"She's a family friend. My sister...um, well they knew each other as children. She's a bit older than I, but still was a great friend. We lost touch a year or so ago when she moved for the sake of her job." Amelia informed as she fiddled with a scope of some sort. "She's batty as they come and has far too many children, but she's a brilliant doctor and a loving person-that is, if you don't piss her off."

Delbert nodded a bit. "I agree with all that. I haven't seen you this...active since you were injured."

Amelia smiled. "Aye, she's quite amazing with he herbs."

Delbert raised an eyebrow. "Herbs?"

"Oh yes, they're her favorite method of pain medication."

Delbert blinked. "Amelia, are you high?"

She grinned. "Higher than a cloud, Delbert, higher than a cloud."

* * *

Well that was fun! Sorry if I droned a bit here or there, I was having issues with this chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed it much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave a comment with a suggestion for a chapter if you have any, I promise I'll read and respond and I will credit! All of you have an awesome summer. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so happy about the positive response the last chapter and the story overall has received! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews and favorites and all that wonderful stuff. :3 I encourage reviewing as it truly does encourage me to start writing right quick (I started writing this the day after I published because I got 5 reviews in one day. Yep. It does encourage me.)**

**So with that, enjoy the story and keep up the reviews! If you have an idea for the story feel free to comment it. :)**

**Treasure Planet belongs to Disney. Anything else of any sort-names and characters and the other like- are mine and no one has the permission to use them. **

* * *

It was several months before our little group reached Crescentia Spaceport. They were at least three months longer than they were supposed to be. They were greeted by a large group of people, whom cheered and congradulated the lot, along with a horde of reporters.

Amelia docked the ship and looked to Jim and Delbert. "Delbert and I will be going to the hospital so I can get my ribs set properly. James, you take Ben and the God-awful blob you choose to call a companion down and meet with your family. I'll have the robo-cops block anyone who wishes to board the ship. We'll all meet at the ferries later, alright?"

Everyone just nodded in confirmation. Ben bounded down the gangplank before anyone else and greeted the crowd with overwhelming enthusiasm. Jim ran after him and pushed past the crowd, ignoring their questions.

Amelia sighed. "Ready?" She looked to Delbert, who only smiled and nodded.

The two headed down the gangplank, Delbert with a leading and somewhat supporting hand on Amelia's back.

"Captain Amelia! Was the trip successful?" Asked one reporter, shoving himself through the crowd and up to her.

"No comment." She said simply and began to move on through the crowd.

"How about you Doctor Doppler? Have you any comment?" The man asked Delbert. Delbert shook his head and walked with Amelia. The reporters kept badgering them until they broke free of the crowd. They then started following them until Delbert walked with Amelia into a bakery and went through the back door, much to the owners surprise and confusion.

"Well I don't much like them." He said as they got closer to the hospital, which they could see easily in the distance. It was stark white and the tallest building in the tight knit structure of Crescentia.

"I never have. Once one nearly dislocated my bloody arm pulling me back after I'd done a mission with the King's personal ship." Amelia said, shaking her head.

"Good Lord-what did you do?"

Amelia grinned, holding Delbert's hand as they walked. "Punched the bugger in the face and broke his nose."

Delbert grinned as well. "Sounds just like you, Amelia."

She chuckled lightly as they reached the hospital, entering. It was clean, white, and hadn't a thing out of place. They passed the people in the waiting room who were coughing and hacking or possibly nursing a broken bone and went to the front desk.

"Doctor Reynolds room, please." Amelia said to the desk woman.

She looked up. "Um, which one of her patients are you?"

"Just tell her the auburn haired Felinid she owes 30 drabloons."

She blinked. "Alright ma'am." The young woman stood and trotted down the hallway on her hooves.

"Your doctor owes you 30 drabloons?" Delbert asked, perking his ears. He himself owed Amelia about 20 at the moment from several failed poker matches abroad.

"Oh, she owes me far more than that. About 300, I just never have her pay me in exchange for free medical treatment." She smiled.

"Hm, clever."

"Aren't I always?" She joked.

"Quite. You'll clean out my bank account within a few months if you keep beating me."

"Oh, I'm quite aware of that. Though I'm also sure we can work out a palarmor." She smirked slightly.

"A palarmor? Of what sort?"

She chuckled lowly. "Oh, I'm sure we'll arrange something." She smiled at him quite flirtatiously right as the woman returned.

"Doctor Reynolds will see you now, ma'am." She smiled and sat back at her desk.

Amelia started walking down the hall, stopping Delbert when he began to follow her.

"It'll only be a minute dear. Besides, Dr Reynolds has a passionate hate for any men I may be in some sort of relationship with and will more than likely mount your head on her wall for simply showing up." She smiled fondly.

"...I like my h-head where it is, t-thank you very much." Delbert nervously pulled at his collar and grinned rather sheepishly. Amelia just chuckled and kept going while he waited in the waiting room, avoiding the sick people. He chose to become well aquainted with the potted plant beside the entrance. It wasn't long-thankfully-before Amelia emerged from the hall. She was wearing a new shirt-a light blue one with shoulder-less sleeves and a belt sewn into it- and was standing up straighter than usual, looking rather happy.

"Ah, much better. She complimented you on keeping my bandages well kempt, Delbert." Amelia informed him while taking his hand again and walking out with him.

"I'm flattered. Was a bit hard considering I didn't exactly have a model patient." He said teasingly.

"Well I had no reason to be a model patient when I had to remove my shirt in front of a man I barely knew." She nudged him with her shoulder and they both laughed. Over the months in which Delbert had to care for Amelia it had been quite awkward, but manageable. One thing that helped was Delbert's uncanny ability to not look at Amelia's chest after her bra was removed. It was evident he was a new level of gentleman.

They walked until they reached their prearranged spot by the ferries. Jim was sitting on a crate near the entrance with his face in his hands. Morph was on his shoulder, chirping and nuzzling him while Ben, for once silent, patted his back.

"James?" Amelia said lightly, tapping his shoulder with her fingers. Jim looked up at her and Delbert, his eyes looking wide and childish.

"Jim m'boy, what's wrong?" Asked Delbert with concern.

Jim opened his mouth, making a sort of whimpering sound before coughing and stuttering out, "M-Mom I-I-is sick, r-real sick."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all again for the wonderful response to this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it. :) I think you'll all find the ending rather enjoyable-that's just my personal opinion. ;p

I do not own Treasure Planet, otherwise everything else is mine and no one has permission to use it.

Note: This is a bit of a longer chapter, sorry.

* * *

The ferry ride to Montressor was silent. Jim stared blankly at the floor while Amelia and Delbert sat next to him, shoulder to shoulder, Delbert resting his hand on Amelia's thigh. Delbert, caught up in his own worry over Sarah, failed to console the lad. Amelia twiddled her thumbs and looked at the other passengers before turning to attention to Jim, who was petting Morph while Ben sat limply at his side, having been shut down.

"James," she said quietly, lightly touching his shoulder. Jim blinked and looked over in a bit of surprise. Though they spent several months in close quarters, Jim and Amelia had rarely talked, and that was only if Jim started the conversation himself or Amelia needed to know when dinner would be ready.

"...Y-yes?" He swallowed, holding back tears as he had been since he was given the information by one of his mother's friends.

"...I'm sure your mother will get better." She said.

"...Thanks, Amelia." He nodded a bit and went back to staring to the floor.

She bit her lip. "I, uh, k-"

"I need some air, sorry." Jim cut her off and stood, walking rather stiffly to the outside of the ferry. She sighed and looked to the ground.

"What were you going to say?"

She blinked and looked to the side at Delbert. "What?"

"You were going to say something to Jim, what was it?" He persisted, sneaking a hand around her waist and resting it on her hip. She scooted closer to him. "Nothing, d-...I was going to say I know something of what you feel."

He raised an eyebrow. "What did you mean by t-"

"Delbert, can w-we please stay off the subject at the moment?" Amelia swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she watched the shocked Delbert blinked rapidly. She recalled at that moment he'd never really seen her this choked up on something, or really choked up on anything. Only upset. She sighed deeply.

"...Sure dear." he patted her hip and leaned back. "I just hope it's nothing to serious."

"Aye...I'm sorry, but what is your relation to Jim's mother?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, we're simply friends. We met years ago, when she was still a teenager."

Amelia blinked. "How old were you?"

Delbert shrugged. "Mid twenties or so. I was traveling, in search of a permanent home, and stopped by the inn. Despite age difference we kept in close touch and always have."

Amelia looked thoughtful and glanced at the hand of his on her hip, a sudden fear creeping up her body. How old was this man? How old was Sarah? She had a teenager, she must be in her thirties, or forties. And Delbert was definitely older...

"...Mind if I ask how old you are Delbert?" She said lightly, trying to keep her body from tensing up.

"...40." He scratched the back of his neck, sensing her insecurity. Was he interested in a woman far to young for him?

"Oh, ok." Amelia loosened up once more.

He hesitated. "I know it's not a man's place to ask a woman's age, but...how old are you?"

She sighed. "35."

"Good Lord, would have never guessed." He smiled a bit as she chuckled and nudged him, even blushing a little. Booyah.

After that they went rather silent again and just bided their time until they reached Montressor playing I-Spy and quietly mocking some of the homelier individuals of the ferry. When they docked they managed to fold Ben up enough to shove him into a sack and found Jim. Soon as they touched ground a ancient old woman of Hopper decent-a species with long, strong legs for jumping and suction cups on the bottom as their most recognizable feature- with a hunch back and a cane.

"Mary-Ann!" Delbert greeted, shaking the old woman's leathery hand.

"Delbert." She said, her voice a croaking whisper. "Come. Sarah is sick, and I still don't know what she has." Jim didn't even greet her before going to the carriage with Delilah hooked up that the old woman had brought. Mary-Ann looked at Amelia. "Who're you?"

Amelia cleared her throat, offering her hand to shake. "Captain Amelia Smollett, ma'am."

Mary-Ann shook it slightly and looked between her and Delbert.

"Delbert is my beau." Amelia refrained from smirking as Delbert turned red as a cheery in shock and flatter. She's surprised him once again.

"Oh my God!" The woman exclaimed. "Thank the Lord, I thought for a minute this poor man had swung the wrong way!"

Delbert's face turned redder than before in embarrassment as Amelia laughed heartily, holding her bandages.

"I can assure you ma'am, he's straight as they come."

"Good." Mary-Ann nodded her head once and walked back to the carriage. Delbert was about to invite Amelia to come with them if she would care to, but found her to have already walked over there herself. So much for being polite. Delbert didn't mind, though. He loaded their luggage in the back and, after bickering with Mary-Ann, took hold of the reins and drove the silent crew to his large mansion. He glanced over at Amelia and saw she was definitely impressed, filling him with a nip of pride.

"Who lives here? The entire University of Astronomy?" She joked, climbing out before Delbert could assist her.

"No, j-just m-myself." Delbert sort of mumbled while helping out Mary-Ann.

Mary-Ann nodded. "Could use a litter or two to fill up the place."

"Mary-Ann, please." Delbert mumbled in abashment.

The old broad just shrugged and walked to the house, fumbling with the keys until Jim took them from her and hurriedly opened the door, rushing in.

"MOM? MOM WE'RE BACK!" He yelled into the mansion, only receiving an echo of his own words. Delbert, once all were inside, helped Amelia with her jacket off in his usual gentlemanly manner. Amelia smiled a bit and rubbed her arms, which seemed to be coated in the static feeling one gets from coats.

"She's in the first room on the right at the top of the stairs." Mary-Ann said, watching as Jim and Delbert quickly rushed up the stairs to said room. Amelia stayed in the front room with the older woman, looking at the towering ceilings and the ancient paintings everywhere. They seemed to depict the history of Delbert's family. One particularily large one was a painting of a Canid woman in a gorgeous wedding dress. It was nearly an hour before she wandered up to Sarah's room, finding a panicky Jim and Delbert over a fevered young woman. She looked late 20s, early 30s, with fair brown hair and pale skin. She was a mess. From the doorway Amelia could hear her breathing and her worry rose immediately.

She moved Jim and Delbert aside and began checking Sarah over herself. Her breathing was labored, she was shaking. Every now and then she would go into a coughing fit and would spit up mucus-even a little blood Amelia noticed. When she rested her hand on the woman's forehead it became soaked with sweat. By now Amelia's fear was evident on her face.

"Call a doctor!"

Jim looked worried. "What's wrong with her?!"

"Call the blooming doctor, NOW!"

* * *

It was many hours later when they came back to Delbert's mansion. Jim didn't say a word to anyone and ran up to the room he'd claimed before setting out on the Treasure Planet voyage, Ben in the bag slung over his shoulder and Morph hot on his tail.

Delbert, his shoulders rather slumped, entered the house slowly with an equally depressed Amelia.

"Pneumonia." He whispered. "If only we'd caught it earlier..."

Amelia sighed and nodded a bit, rubbing her shoulder. "Aye. She'll live though, at least."

"She'll be in the hospital for a month, at the least." Delbert said while exhaling with worry for his dear friend. The two walked to the large kitchen without consulting each other, Delbert wordlessly bringing out a kettle and starting up the oven.

"Do you like Earl Grey?" He asked while taking out a silver box and opening it to reveal various kinds of tea bags.

"I'm quite fond of it." Amelia answered, sitting herself at one of the chairs at the kitchen island, staring at a pair of salt and pepper shakers shaped to look like two small ships.

"Great." Delbert put the kettle on and took out two teabags. He then leaned against the counter and took off his glasses to clean them.

Amelia glanced at the clock once more, finding it to be of the 10th hour. She had time for a cup of tea before going home would be the best option, but she didn't say anything. They were entirely silent until the kettle began to scream and Delbert poured the hot water into two mugs and put the tea bags in. "Sugar?" He asked.

"No, thank you." She stood and walked over, taking the cup of straight tea from him and sipping it. She didn't notice how she had burned her tongue.

Delbert stirred in a good number of lumps of sugar into his own tea before sipping it.

"You're never going to be able to sleep with that amount of sugar in you." Amelia commented, almost smiling in amusement.

"Eh. I don't think I'll much sleep anyway." Delbert gave her the slightest of smiles and sat down at the island with her. "...How did you know it was pneumonia, Amelia?"

"I've seen it before." She said, lapping up her tea tentatively. "We spacers get it often. The degree of it depends on when we figure out were not simply suffering a cold or a case of overtired nerves. I myself have had a rather bad case that sent me to two weeks bed on a cargo trip down to Proteous 5."

"Ouch." Delbert winced. "Is it as horrible feeling as it looks?"

"Nearly." She lied. It was far worse.

"Ah." He sipped his tea once more and things were silent again except for the sipping of tea and shifting in seats. At 11 o'clock they'd both had a good three cups of tea and both knew rest was the best remedy for their day.

"Where do you live? I'll drive you." Delbert offered while rinsing the tea cups and kettle.

"Thank you. I live in the complex on Royal Ave.." Amelia said, greatful for the offer-though she really expected nothing less. Delbert was to shy to offer her a night of rest here, despite the size of the mansion. After receiving kind assistance putting on her coat, they exited to the carriage. Delbert awoke Delilah, who definitely didn't appreciate it, and started to Royal Ave.. He didn't comment on it, but he wondered why a woman of her stature would live in a less than middle class area. It was almost a ghetto, really. The irony of it being called Royal Ave. was a joke amongst middle and upper classes. It was the area with the worst crime and the most closed shops.

Delbert was actually quite fearful to enter the area. His choice in carriages did show off his wealth a bit, making him a primary target. When they reached the complex Amelia said she lived at, Delbert found it surprising it wasn't even one of the better located in the area. It had a good deal of graffiti all over the walls and bricks were falling from the foundation and roof. Weeds overgrew the lawn and Delbert had to refrain from retching at the site of a half eaten dead bird off in the corner by a half broken fence.

Amelia looked at him, noticing his disgust, and just shrugged. She got out of the carriage and began to take her bags out of the back when she bend her arm just wrong enough to cause pain to rivet through her body and make her drop her bags. Delbert, despite his fear, stepped out and helped her.

"I'll carry them up for you." He said.

"Oh, no, no I can take care of it." Amelia attempted to take the bags back, failing.

"No, Amelia. I'm not letting you strain yourself." He bumped her nose with his, a show of affection in both their species. She stopped, sighed, and nodded. She led him up the cracking steps and used a key on the door, which had cardboard taped over one part of the window. He was led into a musty, poorly carpeted lobby with one crummy light to illuminate the even crummier front desk and stairs. Amelia didn't give him a chance to observe further and pulled him up the stairs. She moved slower than she would have preferred to due to her ribs. Delbert noticed the walls with a gang sign or two along with some honestly beautiful artwork. He noted that the carpet was broken in places and that, once they reached the third flight of stairs, there wasn't any carpet at all. Only cracking, poorly poured concrete. They reached the sixth floor and walked to one of the many beat up doors. Amelia unlocked it and entered, Delbert following. He was shocked to find the room six feet long and maybe four wide. He could stand in the middle and touch the side of each wall with his palms!

This was when Amelia took her bags and quickly stuffed them in a tiny wardrobe next to a horribly outdated sink and toilet that were behind a shower curtain. Delbert couldn't even see an actual shower. All there was were the sink, medicine cabinate, toilet, wardrobe, Amelia's bed, a drastically small writing desk fit for a child in the corner and a small shelf with books on and scattered about it.

"...Good Lord Amelia..." Delbert didn't hide his confusion and, well, pity.

"I know, I know, it's awful." Amelia sighed and took a sleeping pill from a bottle on the bookshelf.

"Why do you live in a place of such...scum? Certaintly you could afford something more..." Delbert crinkled his nose as a mouse darted across the floor, "sanitary."

Amelia shrugged. "I could, but no one would think a person of my occupation to live here. Here I'm in the least danger possible."

Delbert shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "You can't be in that much danger-can you?"

Amelia sat on the bed. "I'll admit I'm known to be a bit paranoid, but I'm always in some sort of danger." She glanced at the dingy clock on the wall. "With your newfound knowledge I'll ask you to please leave and return home, Delbert. You shouldn't leave a carriage like yours out in this neighborhood too long."

Delbert was too afraid to object, bending down and lightly hugging Amelia where she sat, bumping noses again. "I'm coming by tomorrow whether you like it or not."

Amelia smiled a bit. "I have no reason not to like such."

Delbert smiled back and pet back her hair. "Sleep well, Amelia."

"You too, Delbert." She said to him as he left, flopping back on her squeaky bed and throwing the thin blanket over herself. She was here because she was paranoid.

Oh how she hated lying to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's yet another chapter of this story. I'm so glad so many people have enjoyed it and please keep up you're reviewing, it's what gets me to write a new chapter every time. :) You're all so nice and I really appreciate it. Thank you all for the support. ^^

As always, Treasure Planet belongs to Disney, any other ideas or content belong to me and cannot be used by anyone without my permission.

* * *

A few weeks later Sarah was up and walking. She still sported the symptoms of a bad cold and was tired, often sitting down to rest or catch a quick nap, but she was smiling and laughing again, which made Delbert and Jim and Amelia, though she scarcely knew the woman, very, very happy.

The thing that made Sarah very, very happy? That her son was home wiser and stronger and that Delbert and Amelia were going on their first official date tomorrow. Sarah realized she'd really hadn't said more than three words to Amelia the few times she'd come over. Was she good for her friend or was he delusional because she was, quite frankly, gorgeous? Sarah decided she would find out herself and slowly rose from her chair in the kitchen and hobbled into the library. There she found Amelia sitting by the fire alone, reading a book on the history of Benbow.

"Hello, Amelia." She greeted, coughing slightly and sitting in a chair opposite of her.

Amelia blinked and smiled politely. "Hello Sarah."

Sarah cocked her head at her. "I'm going to be quite," she sneezed, "blunt here and ask why a woman like you seems to interested in a man like Delbert?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow. Dear God. She hadn't even met his parents and she was going to be interrogated. "Well I must ask what you mean by that, Sarah."

Sarah shrugged a bit, rubbing her dry throat. "Well you look rather well kempt, professional, organized. From what Jim has told me you're brave and, in his words, "insane"." She chuckled a bit. "Though I'm not calling you that."

"Ah," Amelia chuckled. "Well he's a gentleman, to say the least."

Sarah smiled.

"He's also kind and amazingly generous." Amelia looked at the fire as she spoke. "And he's the first man that I feel truly cares for me in...a long time."

Sarah furrowed her brow. She knew that tone, having heard it many a time from lovelorn or betrayed young women on late nights at the Benbow's bar. "Sour one stung your heart, dear?"

Amelia glanced at her and sighed. "Simply a young love of which I made many mistakes in." Sarah noted Amelia gripping her shirt, playing with the hem, having trouble keeping her composure. Young love had many mistakes, ones that were regrettable, ones that weren't...Sarah could guess one of the mistakes Amelia made-she'd made the same one. Though, Jim was something she never, ever regretted. Just the man who'd helped create him.

"I understand dear."

Amelia shook her head. "You couldn't."

"I married Jim's father when I was sixteen." She said lightly, getting the felines attention. Amelia perked her ears and angled them to her.

"Oh my. That makes you...Jeezus." Amelia blinked, surprised. She didn't just look like a young mother, she was a young mother.

"No, no Amelia I'm not," she coughed, "Jesus."

This earned a laugh from Amelia, which made Sarah happy.

"Oh hush up, Sarah." Amelia grinned and then both women started chuckling. They spent the next number of hours chatting. Though it really didn't get personal, more just stories of childhoods, politics, and the like. When it came time to leave, Delbert drove Amelia home, walking her to the door.

"S-see you tomorrow?" Delbert said, smiling.

Amelia smiled back. "Six o'clock Doctor." She tapped his nose. "And I request you be punctual, dear."

Delbert grinned a bit. "And if I'm not?"

"Well my door just might not open." She said teasingly. Delbert grabbed his chest like he'd been stabbed in the heart at the idea and both chuckled. They ended the night with their farewells, both going to bed with pleasant dreams.

* * *

3 AM

* * *

Amelia was woken by thunderous knocking on her front door, followed by "open up!" and various curses. The blood rose in Amelia's body as it tensed. Her eyes dilated in fear as she slowly rose from her bed.

"Stop knocking! I-I'm coming, I'm coming." With shaky hands she unlocked the door, immediately finding herself slammed against the nearest wall. Her sides screamed in pain as she bit her lip to avoid screaming, blood trickling down her chin.

"Where's our money, you dirty whore!" A large man of a subspecies hissed, tightening his grip on her neck.

"I-I d-d-don't have it."

The man slapped her across the face. That was going to leave a mark.

"You stupid bitch! You run off for a year with no notice-what kinda business you think we runnin, huh? When we want our cash, we want it!"

Amelia clawed at his hand, eventually pushing him off. He stood, his shadow overwhelming hers in the dim light leaking from the hallway.

"I-I need more time!" She clenched her teeth, trying not to whimper. Appearing weak like that wasn't good.

"Bitch you had time!"

"I need it! J-just until I get my p-pay from my voyage!" She hugged herself as she spoke, feeling frail and weak. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead as breathing seemed to become harder and harder to do.

"Oh really, just till your next pay, huh?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes!"

"How much you gettin' payed?"

"50,000 pounds, something of the sort." She lowered her ears.

"Hmm, lets see...you give us 30."

"Are you insane?!" She nearly screeched, earning a smack across the face. She swallowed hard. "T-ten."

"20!"

"I-I-fine!" She let out a series of hiccupping breaths. "F-fine! I'll give you 20 when I get it." With her overdue rent, taxes, and other bills, along with repairs to the Legacy that would leave her with...well, she best get used to being hungry.

"Good girl." He sneered evilly as he half turned. "Oh, whore?"

"...Yes?"

"Don't forget." And he zipped around, delivering a massive punch to her face, knocking her out stone cold.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so happy about the response to this story, as always! I thank you all for all your reviews, favorites, and follows, they really keep me writing!

Treasure Planet belongs to Disney, anything else of any sort belongs to me, myself, and I. No one else has permission to use it in any way whatsoever.

* * *

The next morning Delbert woke up early, bathed, and dressed. He put on one of his better overcoats and made himself toast.

"Your date isn't until tonight, Delbert." Sarah said teasingly, sipping tea.

"Ha ha, very funny Sarah." Delbert chuckled. "I'm going to visit Edmund today."

"Ooh." She smiled and nodded. "Does he know?"

"Yes, he sent a message by way of telegram asking me to come over soon as possible. Said he has something important to tell me and that he was glad my "stargazing ass has found its way back planet-side."" Sarah laughed a bit.

"Well tell him I said hi." She smiled, coughing a bit.

"You've been taking your medicine haven't you? Drinking plenty of liquids and taking your temperature h-"

"Yes, Dad." Sarah said, both pointedly and teasingly. Delbert rolled his eyes a bit and ate his toast.

"Good, young lady."

* * *

Delbert approached the front desk and smiled at the receptionist. "Hello, Martha."

She smiled back. "Good to see you again Delbert, life treating you well I hope?" He grinned. "Very well, I hope the same for you." She nodded. "Tis' well. Edmund is in his room right now, go on in." Delbert nodded to her. "Thank you, Martha."

With that he turned and walked down the crisp white walls. Edmund had been condemned to the asylum when he was five due to repeating visions of various sorts, all of which were his own creating. The visions would make him violent, but only towards certain people. If he suddenly went to tackle someone, it meant the visions on them were not good. He never went after Delbert-Edmund often told his father "they" like him. His mother on the other hand would get clawed at every time she got within ten feet of him. That's why she had left, and it still haunted Delbert to this day. She refused to believe any of it had anything to do with her being the mother and left when Edmund was five, reporting his dangerous behavior to the authorities. He would only be released if he agreed to be on a medication that they had proven would stop the visions-in turn stopping the violent attacks. But he always refused, and Delbert equally refused to force him to take it.

He got in the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor, which had been Edmund's main home since his childhood. He was allowed out to visit Delbert during the holidays, long as he was in Delbert's constant surveillance outside the home. No reports of violence had ever been reported from his visits, so they began to educate the young man, finding him extraordinarily intelligent. He was especially skilled in the realm of mechanics, making him and Jim pretty good friends. Jim had revealed he was always a bit uneasy around Edmund because of his condition, but he never showed his feelings of difference.

Delbert breathed deeply as he reached the door that said "Patient: Edmund V. Doppler" before opening the door. The room looked like the average room of a 18 year old man-though definitely neater. Edmund was a bit OCD-which earned Delbert's house a well needed bout of organization during his visits. He walked in and saw Edmund sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Now it was noted that Edmund, contrary to his fathers bookish looks that could be-as Amelia put it- adorable, Edmund was simply _handsome. _He was tall like his father, but a bit less lanky and made mostly of muscle. He didn't slouch and his hair was a sort of classy, spiky mess. His eyes were a sapphire blue that always reminded Delbert of his previous wife, and his jaw was rugged with a bit of stubble. His fur was the same tone as Delbert's, but his hair was nearly black and he wore thick rimmed glasses around his slightly droopier ears-more beagle like.

"Hey, Eddie." Delbert said, setting down his bag. Edmund perked his ears and turned his head, grinning from ear to ear. "Father!" He jumped up and went over to Delbert, hugging him. Delbert hugged him back, the top of his head reaching his cheek.

"I missed you, son." He smiled. Edmund nodded. "I m-missed you t-too, Father." His stuttering was worse than Delbert's from a lack of communication. If he was nervous? It was the most awful thing.

"H-how was the t-trip Father?" He asked, going and sitting in a chair by a writing desk. Delbert leaned against the desk. "Amazing, revolutionary, brain rattling, gorgeous-"

"O-Ok q-quit rub-bing it in m-my f-face." Edmund said lightly, chuckling. Delbert grinned. "Oh, but that's half the fun dear."

Edmund rolled his eyes. Delbert smirked. "Well if you're going to have an attitude about it I guess I'll just keep the gift I got you to myself..."

Edmund looked to him, his eyes widening in interest. "I-I love y-you." He said quickly, making Delbert laugh.

"Uh huh, love you to son." He smirked and brought from the pack 3 different books on mechanics in different languages-all ones Edmund had been learning- and an ancient gun-like weapon, setting them all on the table. "The gun thingy is from Treasure Planet itself."

Edmund looked like he'd won the lottery, jumping up and examining the weapon with great enthusiasm, rattling off a million and one things without a single stutter. Delbert just watched and listened with a smile until Edmund calmed down enough to hug him and continued rattling again until he suddenly stopped and ran to the other side of the room.

"I nearly f-forgot! Father I-I g-got something to show y-you!" He grabbed a pill bottle and a piece of paper from a table and brought it over. Handing the bottle to Delbert first. Delbert looked it over, his jaw dropping in utter shock at the half filled bottle of anti-delusion pills that Edmund had been encouraged to take all these years.

"Y-You're t-t-taking-"

"Medication? Y-Yeah!" Edmund grinned. "I Just-I just t-tried it I d-don't know why but...Nurse Mary c-can come in now and t-they don't mind! They don't s-say anything Father!" Edmund was nearly jumping in excitement. Delbert quite literally did before hugging his son, holding back tears of happiness. With his son under medication-which had obviously been going on for awhile- he could come out in public. He would be released from the asylum!

"T-that's not all, Father!" Edmund pushed him away and showed him a letter. Delbert grinned from ear to ear at the college acceptance letter and hugged his son again, stuttering to much to get out more than "I'm so proud" and had to wipe away tears of such pride. After a long time of calming down, Delbert and Edmund sat down on his bed so that Delbert may tell the tail of Treasure Planet-in detail. He told it in such detail that it took four hours to reach the end. Though, he left out one major detail.

"Ed, you know how you always say I should go ahead and try dating again?"

"Just a-about e-every time you v-v-visit me? Yeah." The teen chortled while closing one of the mechanics books his father got him and putting it with his suit cases he'd brought out from under his bed.

"Well...I am."

Edmund's mouth formed a surprised "o" shape. "S-seriously?"

"Yes, Ed. Seriously."

"Well it's about damn time!" Edmund laughed and punched his dad in the shoulder. "Who's the p-poor d-dame you g-g-grabbed up?"

Delbert smirked and brought out his wallet, unfolding it and showing him a picture of Amelia, sitting in a chair at his house with a cup of tea, smiling at the camera, her mouth open as if she was laughing. "Captain Amelia Smollett of the RLS Legacy, m'boy."

Edmund nearly fainted. "Holy. Shit."

"Edmund." Delbert said in a warning tone, not approving of such language.

"Sorry F-Father. But...damn." He laughed again. "How old is she?"

"35."

"No, really?"

"Yes Edmund, really."

"I thought she was like, my age-ish."

Delbert smirked. "She's far out of your rang, son."

Edmund snapped his fingers in mock disappointment and then shooed Delbert off his bed and quickly folded and packed his sheets and whatever few possessions were left in the room. "Is s-she n-nicer as a p-pers-son than a c-captain?"

"She's wonderful." Delbert put his wallet back in his pocket.

"...D-does she k-k-know about m-me?" Edmund folded his ears a bit. Not many enjoy hearing their beau has a son in an asylum.

"Oh yes Edmund, I've told her a lot about you."

Edmund just smiled a bit, looking relieved. He grabbed his suitcase when all his things were passed, walking out the door and not looking back. They went to the front desk and signed out, Martha making Edmund promise to write and such before they went out. Edmund breathed deeply.

"I a-always l-liked the outside b-better. Doesn't smell like..."

"Pills, bleach, and cigars?" Delbert said, loading his suitcases in the back.

"...I w-was g-going to s-say insani-ity, but that works t-to."

They both chuckled a bit and got into the carriage. "You don't seem to surprised about things, Edmund." Delbert glanced at his son while beginning to drive. Whenever they delivered Edmund for his visitations, he was in a full carriage with blackened windows to keep him from seeing anyone and going insane, injuring himself and others.

"They've t-taken me o-out a l-lot to g-g-get me used t-to things." He smiled. Delbert just smiled back and drove him to his mansion. Soon as he drove up, Jim came running outside.

"Doc! Doc it's-Ed?!"

"Hey Jim!" Edmund grinned.

"Dahell Doc?"

"He was released, taking medication now."

"Holy-well-wow! Great Ed!"

"Thanks." Edmund smiled and got out, taking his own luggage. Delbert stepped off as well. "Now what is it, Jim?"

"Oh, it's Amelia Doc. I...don't think you're gonna be very happy." Jim's face was very concerned. Edmund turned his head as his father's face turned to one full of worry.

"What is it, Jim? Is she hurt?" Delbert bit his lip.

"She has a black eye. I went over to give her some cookies I helped Mom bake and found her blacked out on the floor."

Delbert's eyes widened. Edmund watched him bolt down the drive, quickly following. They both entered and Edmund threw his suitcases to the side with his shoes and followed Delbert into his disorderly library. There sat Amelia, in the chair that had become her customary place to sit with her eye swollen shut, having a sickly bluish purple color to it.

Delbert came to a screeching halt, as did Edmund, catching Amelia's attention. She turned her head only to quickly turn it away with a slight whimper. She shielded her face with one hand.

"D-Delbert I-"

Delbert didn't give her a moment more to speak before rushing to her, kneeling in front of her and lifting her chin so he could see the damage.

"Oh for the love of..." He whispered quietly.

Edmund watched his father as he took Amelia's face in his large, strong hands and rubbed circles into one with his thumb. Perked his ears, not able to hear a thing besides the wispy sounds of their whispers despite his Canid hearing. Sarah soon showed up, looking shocked to see Edmund.

"Edmund what are you-"

"H-Hi S-Sarah. I'll e-explain later...help h-her." He nodded to Amelia. Sarah stared a moment longer before sneezing into her elbow and patting Edmunds arm on her way to Amelia. Delbert assisted her in bringing a chair close enough to tend to the wound as Jim came back in. Delbert never left Amelia's side as stinging medicine was applied to her eye.

Edmund was nearly entranced by how gentle his father was. He didn't remember anything of his mother-by choice- and knew nothing of how he had treated her, but he guessed it was like this. Even though she was a bitch.

"H-how long have they..." Edmund entwined his index fingers in a signal of dating.

"Well, pretty much since we were captured on Treasure Planet-oh wait you-"

"F-Father told me everything."

Jim just nodded. "Well, they've been kinda like, together since they were captured on Treasure Planet so like, 9-ish months?"

"They k-kissed?"

Jim snorted. "They only started holdin' hands a few months ago."

"Good God, I've o-only dated l-literal psycho c-chicks and m-madwomen and gone farther."

"Eh." Jim shrugged. "Your dad isn't exactly a player."

"I-I'm not a p-player." Edmund nudged Jim.

"Close."

"Shut up."

"Meh."

Edmund rubbed his temples and then went over to Sarah. "Uh, I-if you use lemon and t-tomato j-juice it'll t-take the swelling d-down like t-that." He snapped his fingers.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Edmund?"

"Y-Yeah. Used a-all the t-time at the a-a-asylum. I'll g-go get some..."

He didn't take a moment to give someone time to talk before living. Amelia, who hadn't lifted her head to look, turned face to Delbert a bit. "Who's that?"

"My son dear, Edmund."

"O-Oh my...and I'm like...this..." She sighed deeply

"Don't worry darling." He patted her hand.

"Heh. Sorry the date is off." She said lightly, chuckling for some odd reason, Delbert joining.

"You sure what he says will work on this bloody shiner?" Amelia asked, prodding it and wincing.

"Don't poke it-I just said don't poke it!- yes, yes it will. It'll be nothing but a big bruise within three days."

"Really?"

"Mhm." Delbert smiled a bit.

"I like your son already."

They both chuckled again as Edmund returned with the mixture and a rag, which he handed to Sarah. Sarah applied the mixture thickly to Amelia's eye, wiping away the excess. When she was done Edmund took what was left of the mixture and covered it with a lid, placing the container in the cooling box. when he returned, Amelia was standing and talking with Delbert quietly. She turned to him, her eye conceiled by some hair she'd brushed in the way of it, and smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Edmund. I wish I could have met you under better...circumstances."

Edmund nodded. "You're w-welcome. No mat-ter the circumstances it's a p-pleasure." He held out a hand, which she shook. "Y-you should, uh, g-go lie down. It h-helps the m-medicine work..."

Amelia nodded only a bit and gave scarcely a wave before wandering down a hall and entering a room there. Delbert cleared his throat. "Uh, w-we've decided between ourselves Amelia will s-stay here until her eye is b-better."

Edmund smirked. "I-is your b-bed b-big enough for t-two, F-Father?" He said teasingly, earning a backhand to the head.

"Shush, Edmund."

* * *

Later

* * *

Delbert knocked on the door before entering Amelia's temporary move. He had gone down and retrieved some of her clothing and other necessities, so she was wearing a pale green nightgown when he entered. It was still startling to see her in anything out of uniform, especially startling at the sight of her in something that, well, wasn't considered cross dressing.

"Hello Delbert." She smiled while brushing her hair so that it was in the way of her eye, which had already gone down in swelling.

"Hello Amelia..." He stepped over to her and nuzzled her slightly. "How's your eye?"

"Fine, dear. You needn't fuss so much about the thing." She finished brushing her hair, which now reached her shoulders, and put the brush on a vanity by the far wall.

"Right, right..." He decided to get right to the point. "Who did this to you?"

She froze. "Uh, s-simple crook, Delbert. Nothing...nothing special...common in my area, you know?" She laughed nervously. He'd never seen her so uneasy.

"That's not the truth, Amelia." He said, taking a step towards her as she sat on the bed.

"Of course it is, Delbert. Would I ever lie to you?" Her unstable smile said it all.

"If you felt you needed to, yes." Delbert said while sitting down beside her.

"...It was nothing, Delbert."

"Your eye says differently." He said pointedly.

"It's personal."

"To personal to share?"

"Yes."

"...Your eye is swelled shut, Amelia. Personal or not you should tell me."

She glared at him with her one good eye. "Oh, I should tell you? Why should I, hm?"

"Because I have this extraordinary gut feeling that you need help."

Amelia paused, swallowing hard. She'd never told a soul, she was instructed not too...But...would they know...with her here? So far from their domain? After a lot of thinking Amelia rose to her feet and took Delbert's arm, gently leading him to the door and giving him a light shove out.

"I shall tell you when my eye is healed." She said, her tone giving no option for arguing. Though he was rather frustrated, Delbert nodded. Amelia pecked his cheek to raise his spirits, said good night, and shut the door.

He then walked to his room, falling into an uneasy and anxious sleep. He prayed for the sake of his sanity and Amelia's safety that her eyed healed quickly.

Though, it would not heal quickly enough.

* * *

OooooooOOOoooOoOoooooOoOooooOOOOO! I decided to get this chapter done and post it sooner by request of you guys! You all deserve it. :) As near always, I give you a cliffhanger. What is going to happen? Well, maybe you can guess. Also, I'd like to tell all of you that I'd like ideas for a date they can go on together! I have a few myself, but I'd like to hear some ideas from you readers! Please, ONLY PM MESSAGE me the suggestions, I don't want any other readers seeing them in the comments! If I like yours and use it, I will credit you. :)

All of you have a wonderful day, and thanks again for your glorious reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Again, quite happy for the response!

To the relief of many of you it seems, I shall be revealing what is up with our dear Amelia. ;p

I do not own Treasure Planet, but any other content is mine and I do not give permission for it to be used in any way shape or form.

* * *

Amelia's eye had only just opened when there was a thundering knock on the door that made all the residents hair-or fur- stand on end.

"OPEN UP! WE KNOW YOU GOT THAT BITCH IN THERE, OPEN UP!"

Delbert looked confused until he saw Amelia's suddenly pale expression. "Amelia who are-"

"I-I- They're-"

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR WE WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" There were sounds of the doorknobs jiggling.

Delbert stood but was pushed down by Amelia. "I'm coming! J-Just stop banging on the door!"

Everyone followed as she went to the door, Sarah sniffling nervously. Amelia put her ear to the door and quietly unlocked it while holding the knob. "Are your guns raised?"

"Bitch open the gawd damn door!"

"Are your guns raised I say!"

"...No, they ain't raised."

Amelia swallowed and slowly opened the door. In barged the large man from before, followed by two Cragorians of more than intimidating stature. The main man slammed Amelia, who screamed, against the wall and choked her. "Where's the money?!"

"I-I told you I'd pay when I got pa-paid." She said in a raspy voice, clawing at his hand.

"Well you betta get paid real damn quick if you wanna keep your head!" He held a knife against her throat. At this point Jim and Edmund stepped forward and shoved him away, their combined force knocking him into the Cragorians and causing the whole group to topple to the ground. Edmund helped Amelia up as Jim pulled a gun on the group, getting three pointing at him in return.

"James Pleadies Hawkins! Where did you get a gun?!" Sarah demanded, coughing a bit.

"Not the time, Ma!" Jim growled, not taking his eye off the three men.

"Take him out, Joe." The main man said to one of the Cragorians. The Cragorian sneered and aimed his gun at Jim's chest, only to have the gun shot from his hands. The shocked brute stared at his empty hand and then at Amelia, who boldly stood with a gun aimed expertly.

"Don't you shoot him! Any of you!" She hissed. "Your business is with me, not them. Harm them and mark me you'll never get a damned cent of your money! I mean it Henry!"

She addressed the main man at this moment. He paused before signaling guns to be lowered. Joe grabbed and holstered his. "Alright, alright. You lower yours."

Amelia slowly did so. Jim followed hesitantly. Delbert's eyes flashed between the men and Amelia. "Dear, w-who a-are these m-men?!"

Henry raised his eyebrows, then sneered. "You ain't told them nothing?"

She pursed her lips. "Not a thing."

"Good girl. Maybe not as dumb of a bitch as I thought..." He looked her up and down. "Though still pretty gawd damn dumb."

Amelia remained poker faced. "I told you, I can't pay until I'm paid."

Henry took off his fedora and ran a hand through his oily brown hair. "Boss man don't care. Way he sees it, you been avoidin' paying up far to long. He gettin' angry. And when the boss man get angry...people get dead."

Delbert expected a smart remark, but all Amelia did was whimper. "C...Can't you get him to wait...one more day?"

Henry seemed contemplative and turned to his cronies, forming a huddle. Delbert came to Amelia's side. "Amelia, who _are _these guys?" He whispered worriedly.

"It's a l-long story." She muttered, looking guilty.

"A-Are we gonna live?"

"More than likely."

"Then you're g-going to have a l-lot of t-talking to d-do." He stated, firmly and a bit harshly for Delbert's usual character. Amelia felt ever more guilty at this. She didn't argue, though. They had barged into his house without warning, nearly killed her and James...

Henry broke the huddle and faced Amelia with his arms crossed. "How much you got in your bank?"

Amelia felt rather weak as he said that. "How much do I owe you?"

"Bitch I didn't ask how much you own I ask how much you have in your bank!"

Amelia folded her ears, looking at the ground. "100,000 drabloons."

"Good. That'll cover ya for your time away." Henry held out his hand. "Gimme your bank card."

Amelia hesitated, swallowing. "Hurry up, bitch." Henry pointed his gun at Delbert's forehead. Edmund looked the most terrified of the group other than Amelia, who quickly rushed to her room and returned. Everyone seemed frozen in fear as she walked up to Henry and handed him the poster board thick rectangle that was her bank card. "There." He'd drain it and her account would be closed. She'd open a new one...eventually.

Henry tucked the card in his pocket and then looked at the group. "Now all you mixed up in this. You don't owe us nothin', we don't work like that, but you also don't say a _damn_ thing about what happen here, n' you don't say nothin' of what she tell you. I know she gonna talk cuz you gonna wanna hear." He looked to her. "Anyone but these guys hear anythin', you're one dead bitch." With that he walked out with the Cragorians, who slammed the doors behind them. The air was tense for a long while before Jim slowly led his mother to the library, Morph peeking meekly from his pocket, shivering. Edmund looked at his father and nodded to the library and then Amelia before following.

Delbert went to Amelia, resting a hand on her shaking, cold shoulder. "Come on, Amelia...do you need tea?"

Amelia was comforted by his light tone, but shook her head. She didn't deserve comfort at this moment. "N-No Delbert."

"Alright then. Come along to the library." He began to walk, a bit cooler than usual. Amelia wasn't surprised considering the events that just occurred.

"W-why?"

"Not to be brash, but you're going to tell us all what the _hell _just happened."

With that Delbert turned on his heel and entered the library. Amelia followed, sighing deeply. She sat in her usual chair by the fire and looked at everyone, who all stared right back.

"First...I apologize. I never thought they would come after me here...not to mention possibly harm any of you." Amelia waited, getting only a few silent nods in return. She crossed her legs and adjusted her hair nervously. "I suppose you all wish to know the details."

"Like why the hell a navy captain owes a gang? Yeah. Yeah that would be nice Captain." Jim said, pointedly using her title instead of her name.

"James." Sarah said lightly, as always the forgiving.

"Mom she almost got us all-"

"She didn't know James." She said quietly and then turned to Amelia. "Go ahead."

Amelia sighed. "I...I didn't do anything. I had no relation, personal relation, with these people. There...a gang of sorts. Somewhat like a mafia, somewhat not. They're deadly and well known in the ghetto where I live. Their why I live there as well. Easy for them to reach me and I couldn't afford much else with how much I pay them. It's not regular, either. Depends on how much their boss wants at that very moment. Since the trip to Treasure Planet lasted longer than I told them, he was rather...unhappy." She sighed.

"How'd you get mixed up in this?" Sarah asked quietly, furrowing her brow in concern.

"My ex." Amelia started, leaning back. "You all comfortable?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Because there are two parts too this story."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I STOP HERE. BOOM. HAHAHAHA. I'm evil. Anyhow, I may end up making this a two part flashback, or one part. Just sort of depends. But anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this. I may get graphic in the next chapter, or it...well anyhow it'll be interesting. Once again, thank you all for the **REVIEWS, FAVES**, and **FOLLOWS**. As always they **TRULY HELP ME CONTINUE WRITING THIS**. I honestly **WOULD NOT CONTINUE** writing this without such a positive response (**What's the point of writing if you don't get to know if people like it?**) I hope to hear what you think in the comments! Thank you all again so, so much! This means so much to me that you all love this so much. :,)


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Treasure Planet, which belongs to Disney. I own everything else in it and give no permission whatsoever to anyone else to use it.

**PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT: **I do hope you all like this chapter. AS a warning there is some...sensitive material in here and it is rather graphic (gore wise and...sensitive material concerning pregnancy). If you are really sensitive about the pregnancy thing or gore, like REALLY sensitive or whatever, please just PM me and I'll give you a summery of what happened non graphically. Otherwise I hope you read and enjoy this really emotional chapter, which I worked very hard on. Enjoy.

* * *

_10 years ago..._

A much younger Amelia sat in a rocking chair by a window, knitting booties. Her stomach was rather large for her being four months on. She stopped and rubbed her stomach, smiling. She may not be married, but she and her dear love Jasper would do well in unofficial matrimony. They wore rings, but had no documents signed.

It was at this moment of peace and calm that Jasper ran in, his light blonde hair askew and his brown glasses cracked. He breathed heavily as he sank to the floor against the door, his claws leaving marks in the mahogany wood door.

"Jasper!" Amelia exclaimed, rushing over and bending beside him. "What the bloody hell happened to you?!"

He swallowed and breathed gaspingly, cupping her face in his scarred hands. "Baby, baby you gotta go to the back room, ok? D-Do that for me and just go wait in the back room."

Her heart began to beat fast as she pulled him to his feet. "What the hell is going on?!" Her captain instincts kicked in as she grabbed a gun casually sitting on a table by the front door. Jasper grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the pantry at the end of their large, two story home and lightly shoved her in. "Just-just stay here Amy!"

"No! I-"

"Stay!" He put a hand on her stomach. "I got some business I gotta take care of and I don't know what they're planning. Just stay, for the baby's sake if not your own."

Amelia blinked and just nodded a bit, receiving a kiss on the cheek before Jasper ran off, leaving her in the dark pantry. She gripped a shelf and lowered herself to the ground, sitting with her arms wrapped around her stomach, refraining from whimpering. She was scared, that was for sure. What sort of business was Jasper mixed up in? He was an insurance salesman for the love of God!

Then, when voices that didn't belong to Jasper or any of his friends, voices of people who were angry and harsh, entered her home she realized Jasper was one of those men. The ones she heard of at bars late at night, ones who got mixed up in things by accident, or on purpose, who run out of luck. She began to shiver in fear as the voices got louder, closer. Footsteps stomped above and below her. She whimpered. She'd been in situations like this, where she was in danger. Where others, whom she cared for dearly, could be killed. She jumped when a gun went off, but didn't move. She didn't even breath. It felt like a century she sat in the dark before the house went silent. She waited a good while before going to the pantry door and peeking her head out like a mouse. Nothing was in the long hallway.

She stepped out and slowly ventured down the halls until she came to the living room, where she stood in shock.

Blood was everywhere. On the walls, on the furniture. Amelia hadn't seen so much blood since the Kattindog Quasar war She slowly creeped to the staircase, containing a gasp and covering her mouth to avoid throwing up at the sight of a man with his brains blown across all the walls. She watched as blood trickled down what was left of his neck and onto the once stainless white carpet. Mustering her courage she stepped around him and went up the stairs, finding another dead body. This one had a knife in its chest, laying in a pool of his own blood.

"J-Jasper?" Amelia spoke as she stared at the body. No response. She continued walking, looking into rooms. They were all ransacked. All their valuables, silver, gold, bonds, anything of the sort was gone. She entered their bedroom and found their safe was broken into and emptied as well. She was standing when a bubbling gasp from the closet made her stop breathing. She rushed there and opened the door. Out fell Jasper, soaked in his own blood, holding his own insides that were flopping out from his body. She screamed, immediately crying more than she ever had in her life. She kept screaming, and screaming, crying as she dropped on her knees and put her face in her hands. She was too hysterical to notice Jasper, with his last fish out of water breaths, remove the ring he wore and lightly place it in her lap. Then he took his final breath and lay still.

It took a long time for Amelia to break from her hysterics. When she finally did, still crying, she saw he was definitely dead and the ring in her lap. She cried more. Slowly, shaking, she stood and took a chain around her neck and unlatched it, putting the ring on there. She then put the necklace back on and sat on what used to be her and Jasper's bed and breathed. Checking the rest of the house, she found there was truly nothing to salvage. She went outside and found even the carriage and pulling animal had been stolen. She swallowed and began to walk, making it to a bar before calling her sister. She picked her up and took her home. Then she called the police and over several weeks things got sorted out.

* * *

3 months later

* * *

Amelia sat in a small apartment she had managed to pay for with money from her sister. She blankly stared at the wall and then to the floor. She still didn't know what caused the night in which her Jasper had to be taken away from her. She thought she would never know.

She was unfortunate enough to find out.

There was a knock at the door that cracked it down the middle. Amelia cowered. "W-Who's there?!"

"Open up, bitch!" Yelled a gruff voice. Amelia quickly got up and did so for reasons she didn't know. She was then tackled to the ground by a large man before being grabbed by her hair and slammed against a wall. She was going to scream, but a hand was put to her mouth. She bit it, but the man just laughed.

"That my numb hand, girl. Stupid bitch. You Jasper's dame, huh?"

Amelia's eyes widened. Finding herself unable to get away from the man in her current condition, she nodded. Was this man the one who had killed Jasper?!

"Huh. Ain't you one unlucky bimbo. Guess he wooed you with bein' rich n' shit huh?" He smirked, slowly removing his hand from Amelia's mouth. She didn't dare scream.

"I-I l-l-loved him because h-he was k-kind." She stammered. "And s-sweet."

"And rich."

"Didn't have a t-thing to do with that." She said, her voice becoming more confident

"Right. Well you're payin' for his stupid ass self now." He laughed. "Names Henry."

"I don't care." She growled.

"I could kill you just for sayin' that, but I ain't. Cos I'm a nice guy, ya dig?"

"Go to hell." She hissed. She was slapped across the face.

"You watch it ya whore!" He yelled, pulling her back and slamming her into the wall, squeezing her arm so hard she swore something broke. "Now, I'mma get down to business and 'splain things to ya, and you're gonna listen. Got it?"

Amelia was to terrified to protest, only nodding. "Good." He said. "This is what's up, stupid. Your boy wanted money a long time ago n' he came to us. God knows why, cos he knew we ain't good news. So he takes some of our money and agrees on a loan. Well you know what? He'd pay back, but then the dumb ass take out more. He'd take more than he gave back. But our boss, he's smart. He didn't stop him from takin' money, he waited till he hooked some dumb broad with money or a good job or whatever. Guess what? That dumb broad is you, bitch. You a captain, you get good money, so we gonna take it to pay off your man's debt. You understand?"

Amelia was tearing up as she nodded. Jasper...he had lied. Did he know this was a possible consequence? Was everything a lie? Her mind was to much a blur to figure it out. All she knew is she wouldn't be keeping much of her money for awhile.

"H-How much does he owe?" She said fearfully. Henry sneered and took out a piece of paper, showing her while holding her to the wall by her hair. She nearly fainted at the number. It was more than a hundred thousand drabloons.

"Guess what?"

"W-what?" Amelia lowered her ears as she was taken roughly from the wall and held in the middle of the room. "It still got interest on it, so it's gonna take you a hella long time to pay it off. Maybe till you die. We don't know. What we do know is you need to start payin' off your debt soon as possible." He looked to her stomach then to her. "And we ain't gonna have nothin' in the way of you payin' off his debt."

"W-what are you g-going t-t-to d-do?" She whimpered. Henry turned her around. "Gettin' rid of somethin' that'll get in the way."

And then he slammed her body into the floor hard as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all! Thank you all again for your AMAZING reviews and the favorites and all. It's what keeps me writing and seriously means everything. :) So, without further adu, I give you the next chapter!

I do not own Treasure Planet, which belongs to Disney. Everything else from storyline to OC's is mine and no one else can place any possible ownership on it and I give no permission for it to be used or distributed in any way whatsoever.

* * *

At the end of her story Amelia collapsed into tears, bringing her knees to her chest and covering her face with her arms so no one would see the what she still considered a sign of weakness.

Aside from Amelia's sobbing there was only silence. Edmund, unsure of what to even think, got up and left to his room to try and sort out the mess. Sarah just sat there, wiping away silent tears. Having a child herself, a miscarriage-especially one of that sort- would be more than traumatic. Jim just hugged his mother.

Delbert only stared at Amelia a moment. He remembered a discussion with his wife when she was a few months on with Edmund...

_"I don't think I want the baby, Delbert." _

_Delbert had jumped at his wife declaration. "Why?!"_

_"Well...it's so much work...and what if it turns out..."_

_"Turns out what, darling?"_

_"Turns out retarded or something. I don't want a retarded child. I couldn't deal with one." Delbert had sat there a moment before coming over and patting her stomach. _

_"Trust me, dear. Nothing will be wrong with our baby."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm sure."_

_"Promise me?"_

_"I promise."_

But, in a way, he had lied. She had remembered that and struck it at him several times when Edmund would go to attack her. She gave up when he was five, packed up, and left within the night. It still stung Delbert's heart. She was a horrible mother, yes. But she had been the love of his life for so long...

He shook himself from his own depressing musings and went over to Amelia, lightly placing his paw on her shoulder. She stiffened a bit.

"I'm s-sorry." She squeaked out through her tears.

Delbert knelt beside her, slowly and gently moving her arms from her face and holding both her smaller hands in one of his much larger. Then he gently lifted her chin so he could see her face. It was tear stained, her eyes red and puffy, the black one having swollen a bit more. He moved some of her messy bangs from her face and tucked them behind her feline-like ears. "You have nothing to apologize about."

At that statement, Amelia started crying again. Whether it was just the sadness coming back to her or shock at being forgiven no one knew, but Delbert took the opportunity to lightly pull her into a hug, standing slightly. She returned it with amazing force, gripping him like a lifeline and nearly breaking his skin with her nails as she buried her face in his shoulder. Delbert was so shocked he fell back on his butt, though it was a smooth landing for both he and Amelia, who scooted closer. Somehow she ended up sitting in his lap as she cried, legs wrapped around his waist. At this point Sarah escorted Jim out of the room while sneezing lightly.

Slowly but surely, Amelia's crying quieted. Delbert patted her back. "I think you best-" He stopped and perked his ears. She was breathing softly and rhythmically. She was asleep. With ease Delbert stood while holding Amelia up by her hindquarters, which just doing so made Delbert blush. Her arms relaxed, laying in a draped fashion over his shoulders. Delbert slowly carried Amelia to her room and laid her down in her bed with care. Soon as he had put the covers over her Amelia was curled up in a ball. He watcher her for a moment, entranced. Then she did something he didn't expect.

She started sucking on her knuckles.

It took all Delbert's willpower to refrain from giggling like a schoolgirl at the sight. Amelia was quite possibly the most professional person he'd met, along with the most...well, adult. This...this was going to be blackmail later.

He left the room after that with some lightheartedness in his mind, but the rest.

The rest was what he planned to do.

* * *

Delbert was beyond nervous as he stood outside the door of a tavern in what was definitely the worst part of Montressor. There were dead bugs all about the entrance, spider webs, substances on the walls that Delbert could identify just by the rancid smell. And that was just the outside. Delbert had spoken with Jim, who had a knowledge of how to dress in such areas from experience (though his mother knew none of this). Delbert was now dressed in jeans and a shirt that was a bit long for him, along with a fedora. Jim also replaced the ribbon he usually tied his hair with, with a simple black band. He also wore gloves and carried a sack. It was filled far as it could go with money.

Delbert took a deep breath and entered the tavern, which was appropriately called the Rancid Rat. It had even more ungodly stains and smells on the inside, befitting to the horrid looking crowd that occupied it. Many were missing teeth, eyes, or other body parts. They chugged down expired ale and smoked cigars that mixed with a rotting smell about the room, which ended in a disgusting stench of rotted, roasting flesh.

"Hey baby, 30 drabloons and I can rock your world." Delbert jumped when a whore dressed both racy and pompously came up behind him and hugged him, moving her hands into places he preferred to keep, er, private.

He just walked away, not trusting himself to speak. He went to the bartender, a hairy pig-like being with breath that could knock down a Mastadonian. He angled his head down so he wasn't looking him in the eye.

"I'm lookin' for Henry." He said gruffly. Delbert thanked God for the acting classes his mother had forced him to take.

The pig-man paused from wiping out a glass and glanced at the stairs. "Room five."

"Thanks." Delbert said, still keeping his head low as he walked to the stairs. He didn't breath till he reached the top. Damn that was hard. He was proud of himself for not stuttering as he wandered the hall, with the numbers on the doors completely out of order. He walked until he reached number five at the very end of the hall and knocked.

"Who the hell is it?" Called the voice of Henry. Delbert shivered and breathed deeply.

"Me."

The door opened within seconds and Delbert was face to face with the sneering Henry, who roughly pulled him in. "Never thought I'd see such a classy man as yourself in a dump like this."

Delbert nodded, adjusting the collar of his shirt. "Same goes for yourself."

Henry snorted and sat on the bed. At this moment Delbert noticed he was shirtless and there was one of the whores laying on the bed, covering herself with a blanket and adding an unnesscary layer to her thick as hell makeup.

"I'm kinda busy here, so I wanna know whacha want asap." Henry snorted as he sipped a beer beside him. "Though that bag is givin' me ideas."

Delbert looked at the bag and then to Henry. "I believe your boss works on a system of sorts. Debt paid off, all is forgotten. You leave the client alone. Is what I heard correct?"

Henry nodded. "Yeahs."

"Did I also hear correct that the original client doesn't have to be the one to pay of the entire debt?"

Henry nodded again. "Yeahs that's right."

"Then I'm hear to pay off Amelia's debt." Delbert dropped the bag in front of Henry, Montressian bills spilling out on the floor as it tipped to the side.

"Damn. That's a lotta dough." Henry got on his knees and began counting. "Whether or not you have enough is the question."

"We'll see." Delbert said, leaning against the wall. It smelt like expired lemons.

Henry sat on the floor and began counting. Not in English, some other language. It sounded like Dutch. When he was finally done he stood up and handed Delbert five bills.

"Damn Doc. Guess you're richer than I thought, you even get change." Henry took the sack, tossed the rest of the money in and tied it. "Amelia's debt is paid we ain't gonna bother her no more."

Delbert blinked, pocketing the bills. "Just like that?"

He nodded. "Just like that. We ain't no back stabbin' business, we an honest to goodness one. Well, except were a bunch of assholes but we still stick to it. Debt paid, we don't bother you."

Delbert blinked and only nodded. "Thank you."

He left without another word and briskly walked out of the tavern. Soon as he was outside he took a big, gasping breath. Then he ran to his carriage that he'd parked behind a cluster of bushes and rode it faster than a champion steed out of the town, back home. The first thing he did was take a warm bath and fix a cup of tea. He felt eased, relieved. Amelia wouldn't owe anyone. She was safe. They were all safe. Granted his bank account was drained a bit, but he had plenty more money and would always have more coming in.

He stopped by her room and peaked in the slightly open door. She was still sleeping soundly. He smiled. Maybe for once they'd have some serenity.

If only.

* * *

Da, da da da, daaaaaa. XD We may get some romance in the next chapter, should you all suggest it. ;p I've got two ideas in mind and one is more romantic than the other. I want the vote from YOU GUYS! Just leave a REVIEW saying which you want or saying you don't care which. =p Just like to get some feedback from my readers. =p Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for the REVIEWS. As always they brighten my day! :D

So...here we goooooooo. XD

Treasure Planet belongs to Disney but anything else I own and do not give permission to be used or distributed in any way whatsoever.

* * *

A few days passed. Amelia, when informed what Delbert had done, had been shocked and actually angry. Not because he paid it off, but because he did so without asking and put himself in danger. The anger soon wore off though and, in the private area of Delbert's observatory, they became rather romantically entwined on the couch. It was the best either had felt in a long, long time...until Ben came in and doused them with a bucket of water by the orders of Jim.

With the assistance of Delbert and Jim Amelia found a new home, a nice flat she would be sharing with a co-worker. Jim loaded her few possessions in there and Sarah, having gotten over her pneumonia entirely, helped Amelia go shopping for appropriate furniture. After this she was all settled in and there was peace. And Amelia and Delbert were finally able to reschedule their date.

Their date was today.

It was a very good day for Delbert. Being a man who worked in the Royal Observatory on Crescentia Spaceport his job was normally busy and rather stressful, but today was casual and generally just wonderful. That was, until Kelly showed up.

Kelly was a man of great wealth. Not that of Delbert, though he liked to believe so. He'd give the allusion of greater wealth than the rest of the astronomers and astrophysicists by buying pompous carriages and outfits, rather than donate his money or get better equipment. He had no children and was known to be a man to drift from woman to woman, keeping each long as he wished before dumping them on a curb, both literally and metaphorically. No one really liked him but the naïve employees just out of university.

"Hey Delbert." Kelly greeted in his usual arrogant tone.

"Hello, Kelly." Delbert said calmly as he packed up his things. He and Amelia had arranged to meet in the park for a walk at sundown. Nearly time.

"Word 'round the observatory is you finally got yourself a dame." Kelly said casually, leaning against a table and pretending to clean his nails.

"I have gained a wonderful relationship, if that is what you mean, Kelly." Delbert said, turning to him. "But I do not consider myself to have gotten myself a dame, as you put it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I wanted to ask if you have a picture of her."

"Why?"

"I'm curious what kind of girl you got."

Delbert paused. Feeling a bit arrogant himself, he took the picture of Amelia from his wallet and showed it to Kelly. Kelly's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn!"

"Mhm." Delbert then calmly put the picture back and stood to leave.

"You gonna keep her awhile?" Kelly asked.

"I plan to keep her till the day I die if possible. Good day, Kelly!" Delbert stated rather firmly and snappishly before strutting off, leaving a rather insulted Kelly in his wake.

Amelia was beginning to have an influence on him.

* * *

Amelia adjusted her bodice while looking to the side. She was wearing a white dress to her knees with a black bodice and no shoulders, along with black flats. She also had her hair tied up in a ponytail with two strands of hair wrapped around it. She normally wouldn't dress so femininely but she felt it enjoyable to surprise Delbert. He was cute when he was surprised.

When he showed up, dressed like he normally would but just...enhanced. When he saw Amelia his jaw dropped and his ears perked.

"Oh m-my Lord A-Amelia you look...g-gorgeous! W-Well not like you d-don't always look g-gorgeous but I, y-you look es-"

"I get what you're trying to say Delbert." She said, chuckling and going up and hugging him. "I can say you look definitely more handsome than usual." She tapped his nose. Delbert grinned like the love filled fool he was.

"T-Thank you dear. S-Shall we g-go ahead for the walk?" He held out his arm for her, which she took. They then began walking the sidewalk of the park. The looked at some of the statues, admired the flowers that were loyally tended to by the park gardeners, and even fed grass to some tame manta-ray that were residing on low dipping branches of the trees. They eventually sat on a bench for a rest, sitting so close not even a piece of parchment could fit between them. Delbert had his arm around Amelia's shoulders and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

She watched the darkening sky, content. When the only light about were streetlamps and faraway planets, a group of children showed up, holding lanterns that contained fireflies. They were of all species and ranged between ages five and twelve it seemed. The elder children helped the young ones hang their lanterns from various points on the playground and then started organizing a game of Blind Man's Bluff. They all elected the eldest girl to be the blind man, and the rest scurried off. She began wandering blindly, listening to the giggles and squeals of the other children as they roamed about, trying to avoid being caught. She'd run after them, and the other children would yell when she was nearly going to hit a piece of playground equipment. They were all merrily laughing as they played their game, the light of the fireflies making everything safe within their game area.

Amelia smiled sadly as she watched them. She remembered the child she was going to have and felt even sadder. They'd never be able to play games, have friends...they weren't even given the chance to breath. She was nearly entirely absorbed in her depressing thoughts when she registered a firm but gentle hand rubbing circles into her shoulder. She looked to the side to see Delbert's kind and sympathetic face. She nuzzled his cheek.

"The stars are lovely tonight." He commented, nuzzling her back.

"Aren't they always." She chuckled and looked up at the sky, watching some slow flying ships go by. "That's why I go out to space."

"For the stars?"

"And the surprises." Amelia moved herself into Delbert's lap. She was a surprise in herself. Delbert wrapped his arms around her and leaned back, both feeling warm and content.

"You are a surprising woman." Delbert chuckled.

"Oh I am, am I?"

"Quite. And a damn complicated one when you want to be."

Amelia grinned. "I try."

Delbert looked back up at the stars. "All my life my greatest fascination was the stars. How they work, how to know when they'll blow, their size, their shape...everything. Even as a young child they were my greatest comfort and biggest interest. Never stopped trying to figure them out..." He looked at her, a goofy sort of smile on his face. "But now I'll have to postpone my scientific studies to try and figure _you _out."

Amelia blinked and laughed. "Oh Delbert, you're taking on an assignment of which will take the research of your entire life, and the lives of many, many scientists after you."

"Well I'm ready and willing." He smiled, getting an uncharacteristic mischievous glint in his eye that Amelia easily noticed.

"Delbert, what are you thinking?" She said cautiously. What happened next was the last thing she'd ever expected.


	14. Chapter 14

"Will you marry me?"

Amelia sat there a moment, processing. "Could you repeat that?"

Delbert blinked, looking blank. "I would if I knew what I just said."

"You asked me to marry you, Delbert."

"I WHAT?!" The mischievous glint had left Delbert's eye completely and was now replaced with embarrassed confusion.

"You asked me to marry you. I believe I already stated that." She put her arms around the panicking Delbert's shoulders without him noticing.

"I-I-I-I-I-" He gulped. "I-I-I di-didn't k-know-I spoke f-f-from my m-mind-I-uh-I-"

"Do you?" Amelia asked.

Delbert stopped, nearly hyperventilating. "D-d-d-do I what?"

"Do you mean it?"

"M-m-mean what?"

"Do you really want to marry me?"

Delbert paused, seriously thinking over his question. Did he really want to marry the smart, witty, headstrong, beautiful, sweet, cuddly, warm hearted, kind and...and everything else woman he'd been dating...a long ass time and not even kissed? Hell yes.

"I-I-I d-d-do..." He stammered.

She kissed him. Not a quick kiss either. Long, slow, and rather intimate.

He could add good kisser to the list of all that was Amelia now.

She slowly pulled away, keeping the distance between their faces minimal. "Then yes."

"Y-y-you-"

"I'll marry you? Of course, you big goof." She smiled. Delbert just kind of sat in a trance for a minute before jumping up with her in his arms and twirling her around. She laughed merrily and they kissed. Several times. Eventually the children noticed and decided to leave the playground. They settled down in the grass, giggling like teenagers and kissing and cuddling. Neither could remember a time when they'd felt so happy. Delbert hadn't even been this happy with his first wife, wherever the heartless bitch resided. Amelia had never felt more secure or loved. Delbert was as warm on the outside as he was on the inside and his chest made a wonderful pillow. Even better than Jasper's. There wasn't too much muscle. Just squishy Delbert. She chuckled to herself when she thought such. Squishy, squishy, squishy Delbert. He probably wouldn't appreciate her voicing those thoughts, so she happily kept them to herself.

They lost track of how long they laid in the grass and kissed and hugged. They were apparently there long enough to worry those back home and get Jim sent after them.

Jim stopped when he saw them on the grass. "Ok guys, this is like, a public place. Ew."

Amelia and Delbert both looked over and started laughing.

"What are you doing here James?" Amelia asked, propping herself up with her elbow.

"Mom thinks your dead. Stop making out and come back planetside." Jim rolled his eyes and walked away.

Amelia giggled. "Oh no Delby we're in trouble."

"Delby?" Delbert looked amused.

"It's you're pet name."

"Ah. Bow wow."

Amelia slapped Delbert's chest lightly and they both stood.

"Well if I'm Delby then you're Amy." He said, taking her hand.

"Oh Delbert, you know I hate "Amy"!"

"I know."

"It's juvenile at best." She complained.

"As is "Delby" m'dear. So, I don't like Delby, you don't like Amy. We can agree to disagree." He grinned at her. She paused before laughing and kissing him.

"You're right, darling."

* * *

"Where were you two?!" Demanded Sarah as the couple stepped in.

"On a date. Sorry, Mom." Delbert joked, removing Amelia's coat in his customary gentlemanly manner.

"Ha ha. You said you'd be gone a few hours."

"Oh quit being a worry wart Sarah." Amelia chuckled. "We're both adults. Not like we'd run away together on a whim for whatever petty reason."

"Still." Sarah huffed a bit as she adjusted her reading glasses. Then she noticed how happy the two really looked; nearly glowing. "Well did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Quite." Amelia said, flashing Delbert a grin of which he genuinely returned.

"You're up to something. I can feel it." Sarah said amusedly.

"Well we're not exactly up to something." Delbert sat on the couch and Amelia joined him, sitting on his lap and cuddling.

"Spill it, lovebirds." She said, smirking.

"You're starting to sound like your son." Amelia commented while playing with the hem of Delbert's shirt. It was rather fascinating as the stitch was made to look like little stars.

"I take offence to that." Jim stated while giving his mother a cup of tea.

"So do I. I'm far more mature than him." Sarah scoffed jokingly.

"And I'm waaaaaaaay cooler than her." Jim added in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No you're not."

"Yeah I am, Mom."

"Oooooooh no you're not. I'm you're mother, and I birthed you, so I'm cooler than you because I-"

"Ew-Mom-no, no, just-"

"It's tr-"

Then they began to bicker. Amelia and Delbert watched them in amusement as they became rather animated with their arguing, pointing fingers and flailing hands. They soon started to launch into off topic stories that were no less than amusing. Amelia laid her head on Delbert's chest and watched. Soon Edmund came downstairs in nothing but his boxers with disheveled hair and fur, squinting as his eyesight was even worse than Delbert's without his glasses on.

"Can you all please shut the hell up?" He moaned, rubbing his head.

"She started it!" Jim pointed to Sarah.

"No, you did!" Sarah pointed at him and they began to bicker again.

Delbert, tired of the bickering, cleared his throat. "AMELIA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED."

"WHAT?!" Shouted all three, turning to the couple. Edmund undoubtedly was the most surprised.

"You heard me." He smirked as Amelia chuckled and nuzzled her nose to his neck.

"Damn Father." Edmund raised both eyebrows.

"Well when you think about it, it has been like...over a year..." Jim nodded a bit and looked at his mother. "That's right, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is." Sarah nodded some then smiled and went over and hugged them. "I'm happy for you two then! Can't believe Delbert got such courage."

Amelia snorted. "He didn't get courage, he thought aloud and bumbled about with his words like an idiot until I said yes."

"Dear, can you let me seem cunning for once in my life?"

"Nope." They both chuckled.

Edmund grinned a bit. "Well holy sh-"

"Edmund!" Delbert scolded.

"...Holy shit." Amelia said for him, grinning like a fox and high fiving Edmund as Delbert face palmed. "What am I going to do with you two." He wondered aloud.

"Hm. Learn to loosen up." Amelia smiled at him.

"Buy me a carriage." Edmund suggested.

"I'll think about it." Delbert chuckled. Edmund paused. "Think about it isn't a maybe...Think about it is above maybe...so...I'M GETTING A CARRIAGE YAAAAY!"

Delbert only laughed as Edmund hugged them both and then stumbled back upstairs. "Are you really going to buy him a carriage?" Amelia raised an eyebrow. "I told him a long time ago if he got released from the asylum I would, for Christmas." "Brilliant." Amelia chuckled.

"How long is it till Christmas, Mom?" Jim asked while grabbing some of his things that were scattered about the living room in preparation for bed.

"A few months dear. I suggest you start making your Christmas list n-" Sarah chuckled as Jim shot up the stairs like a lightning bolt. She bid the two lovebirds goodnight and followed him up the stairs. Soon as they were gone Delbert laid down on the couch with Amelia on top of him, holding her close and kissing her. She always seemed to taste like strawberries and coffee, and Amelia herself found it peculiar he tasted like lemon cakes despite the fact she knew he despised them (though she was working on reversing that as they were her favorite treat). He played with her hair as they cuddled before suddenly looking at the grandfather clock on the far wall.

"Oh my Lord, it's 2 in the morning!" He exclaimed, sitting up. Amelia pushed him back down. "Oops." She said.

"Uh I'll drive you h-h-"

"Or I can stay here." She suggested, smiling rather flirtatiously. Delbert only blinked before she chuckled and got off him and led him to his own bedroom as he seemed to have forgotten the way at the moment. She stripped to her skivvies and got in bed, he soon following, and cuddled up to him while burying herself under the thick silk blankets. He rested his chin on her head and stared out the window of his room, watching as the first snow of winter began to slowly descend to the surface of Montressor.

Soon, it would be the holidays.

* * *

Hey all! I wanted to be able to update this before I start school tomorrow. Yikes! I'll still be updating much as I can, but more than likely on weekends, depending on how it goes (I'm entering high school. If anyone is already there, please give me some tips. _). Anyhow the next chapter is going to involve some shenanigans between Edmund and Jim at Christmas time. Still thinking exactly what, but yeah. Anyhow, please tell me what you like and don't like, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE. And, as always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Next chapter will be on Amelia's past! Hopefully this one is funny. :)

I do not own Treasure Planet but I do own this story and give no one permission to use it or distribute it in any way whatsoever.

* * *

Months passed. Jim and Edmund helped Sarah design the new Benbow Inn, which would be bigger and better built than the original by a mile. Ben got a job entertaining kids at a local daycare that took him away from everyone for most the day, much to their relief. Though Amelia, ever traditional, remained living with her roommate, she still spent nearly all her time at Delbert's (and sometimes spent the night), when she wasn't working at her new job of Admiral that is. Though she wasn't within contract of the navy, having resigned because of the bureaucracy (stating, "They were big on protocol, I was big on results."), she still worked with them on her own time and accepted higher positions when they were offered upon her.

Now it was December. It was nearly Christmas. The ground was thick with snow, children were out of school and everything was joyfully decorated.

Amelia and Delbert were currently decorating the tree with the radio playing. Amelia was playing her annoying country Christmas music, so Delbert turned it to classical Christmas music. Sarah found that annoying as he found the country and changed it to jazz Christmas music, before Edmund got annoyed with that and changed it to the "pop" Christmas music, then Jim got annoyed with that and changed it to rock Christmas music and stole the dial that changed the channel and hid it so no one could change it again.

Amelia stood back and marveled at the tree they'd spent so many days decorating. "This is just splendid." She declared. Delbert came up behind her and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"I entirely agree my love." Delbert nodded.

"It's shiny!" Sarah exclaimed in the voice of a small child, getting a laugh out of everyone. Jim watched as Amelia and Sarah put some of the Christmas presents under the tree to taunt everyone else and then Delbert brought out his Holo-Show. It was a device that showed a story like a holo-book, but it could show live events. Like news and such, and would show long stories called "movies" because they were longer, moving stories or something like that. There were different stations you could go onto too, like you would with a radio. He set it up and everyone sat down and watched various Christmas programs. Amelia, Delbert, and Sarah all drank way too much eggnog and were soon bumbling and laughing like the drunken idiots they were. Jim recorded it, as did Edmund. Soon enough they passed out and Jim and Edmund headed upstairs to Edmund's room out of boredom.

Edmund sat on his bed with about ten cookies, all for himself. "I'm b-b-bored."

"Me too." Jim sighed and stared out the window. "Gimme a cookie."

"No."

"But I want one."

"Nope."

"You have ten!"

Edmund paused and then licked all the cookies and offered him one. Jim fell forward on the floor and laid there. "You're annoying sometimes."

"T-thanks." Edmund responded, eating his cookies. "You're not stuttering as much as you used too." Jim commented, coming to this realization.

"I k-know right, isn't it g-g-great?" Edmund grinned.

"Yeah." Jim just smiled and stared at his hands. He remembered he used to go out every year near Christmas time after his dad left and raised hell. Always stressed out his mother but otherwise Christmas was when he was at his best. He hadn't done anything that was considered bad in over a year. He was on the right track, he was going to start going to the academy in July as well, thanks to Amelia's letter of recommendation. He didn't have long before doing anything like a prank would truly upset his future...

That's when he got an idea.

* * *

Hours later

* * *

Jim peeked into his mothers bedroom. Sound asleep. He went down the stairs to the kitchen, soon joined by Edmund.

"Father a-and Amelia a-are a-a-a-asleep." He said quietly. "Now t-tell m-m-m-me w-w-what y-you w-want to d-d-d-do?"

Jim grinned at the nervous young man. "Decorate the town Christmas tree, Ed." Edmund blinked. "It's already decorated."

"Traditionally decorated, yes." Jim grinned more. "I wanna add some...pazaz."

Edmund sighed. "D-d-define p-p-paz-zaz."

"I wanna decorate the tree in peoples underwear."

Edmund made an odd sound that was halfway between gasping and choking. "W-w-w-w-w-what?!"

"Ya heard me. Not ours but like, get underwear from a bunch of people, including my mom, Delbert, and Amelia, and put it all on the tree."

"But t-t-t-"

"Dude. It's near Christmas the cops don't care."

Edmund paused, looking nervous. "I-I-I d-don't want t-to be c-caught by a-anyone..."

"Ed. You get to hang your dad's underwear on a tree and watch him freak out when it turns up in the news the next day. And Amelia. And my mom." Jim slowly pulled him to the staircase. "Just think how funny the reactions'll be."

Edmund paused for a long time. He did suppose his father's reaction would be quite hilarious..."Fine."

Jim smirked. "Good. Go get a pair of Doc' n' Amelia's, I'll get my mom's."

Edmund nodded, though feeling awkward at the idea of handling Amelia's underwear. He'd never handled a woman's underwear, except when he grabbed a pair in a store as a very young child and flung them at the cashier. According to his father, the cashier's face had been the definition of rib-breakingly hilarious. Edmund shook the thought from his mind and snuck into his father's room where he and Amelia were sleeping. He noted that, while his father was softly breathing, Amelia snored like a warthog with bronchitis mixed with an overloaded freight train...to put it lightly.

He chortled lightly when he glimpsed her sucking her knuckles in her drunken slumber before tiptoeing to where he knew Delbert kept his underpants, taking out a pair of the space themed boxers. No surprise, he found a pair of Amelia's in the drawer below, along with several other articles of her clothing. He was surprised it was a light blue thong, though. Also somewhat disturbed. She was what, 35? Edmund pushed thoughts from his mind that shouldn't be there and continued, tiptoeing out of the room and downstairs, meeting Jim at the door, whom held a pair of his mother's bloomers.

Silently, Jim led Edmund down to Benbow's town square. There, towering at a good fifty feet, was the town Christmas tree. Jim took the underwear and hung them with the other ornaments. After that Jim led Edmund to where the rows of houses, close enough together that friends could lean out the top windows and shake hands, and gave him a set of lock picks.

"Real easy locks here. Just go in, grab a pair of underwear from anywhere, and jump back out. Only go for the houses with their lights off and step lightly." With that, he ran off.

Edmund nervously shook like a small dog as he broke into the houses. He never was caught, though he got close. He didn't like doing this, but there was a bit of a spark in him nonetheless. He'd always wanted to do something like this, a prank. He'd pranked before, but on a very small scale. Wasn't easy to prank in the asylum. He soon had several dozens of pairs of underwear, which he and Jim hung all over the tree with the help of ladders the decorators had left. At one point Jim took out a large pair of underwear that could easily fit a hippo.

"These are the mayors." He said proudly, putting them up on the top over the star that resided there.

"H-h-how'd y-y-you g-get-t t-those?" Edmund grinned.

"Simple. Climbed through the window of his room. Fat ass wouldn't wake up if a war was goin' on." Jim said as he got off the ladder. They both then raced home and snuck into bed, eager for tomorrows reactions.

* * *

Then next morning Amelia spit out her coffee when she read the newspaper headline.

""Christmas Tree Gets New Decoration: Underwear from Seemingly Everyone's Home Hung Upon Christmas Tree"!" She exclaimed, showing the residents of the Doppler mansion the front page, which had a picture of the tree.

"Those are my bloomers!" Sarah exclaimed before quickly covering her mouth.

"Christmas trees...well aren't you provocative." Amelia said bluntly, smirking a bit.

"Um, dear, yours are there too." Delbert pointed to Amelia's lacy thong stupidly, making the woman turn bright red.

"Delbert. Shut. You're bloomin'. Trap." She near growled through clenched teeth.

"I think you win the provocative contest, Amelia." Sarah said, hands on her hips with a almost triumphant smirk on her face.

"Hey Doc', yours are there too." Jim pointed to the space boxers while laughing with everyone else.

"Hm, o-ours aren't there. P-Peculiar." Edmund commented, sipping his orange juice.

"Well it's only one side. Jim dear, are you missing any of your drawers?" Sarah buttered her toast.

"I dunno Mom I don't keep track of that." Jim snort-laughed, sharing a grin of entertained wickedness with Edmund while the adults weren't looking. They all laughed and then started discussing plans for Christmas.

"You know what, why don't we get married on Christmas Eve." Amelia looked to Delbert as she said this. "We'd never forget it."

"You mean I'd never have an excuse to forget it." Delbert joked.

"Damn right." She poked his chest grinning teasingly over her cup of coffee.

"It's a nice idea." Sarah smiled. "Have it during the day, down at the old church. It's quite lovely."

Delbert nodded. "It is."

"Sounds good to me." Amelia agreed. "I could finally meet your parents you seem to be hiding from me."

"Oh please, they live two planets away is all..." Delbert looked a bit sheepish. "You haven't even mentioned yours, though."

Amelia paused before just going quiet. Delbert lowered his ears as she sipped her tea, put the cup in the sink, and then left the room.

"What's up with her?" Jim looked at her then at him.

"Uh, I'll be back." Delbert scurried off, finding Amelia in his room, crying quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

Ah my lovelies, I thank you for all the reviews! And yes, I know I'm horrible for the cliffhangers, but I must bring you back somehow, right? Now I need this question answered by you readers. Would you prefer:

The next chapter be Amelia meeting Delbert's parents.

OR

The next chapter being the wedding.

If you choose the first one whole chapter will be about her meeting his parents and such, and then the one after will be about the wedding. If you choose the second, they'll meet the parents at the wedding during the reception.

I thought it best to ask you, dear readers, what you want.

So, without further adu, I give you the next chapter!

I do not own Treasure Planet and place no ownership on it whatsoever, though I do place ownership on this story and everything within it that is not Disney, and I do not give anyone permission to use or distribute it in any way whatsoever.

* * *

Delbert hesitated at the door before entering, slowly sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "Amelia, darling, w-what's wrong?"

Amelia looked at him and turned away for a moment, wiping her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Delbert..."

"No, I'm sorry. I know you don't like to talk of your...parents..." He rubbed circles between her shoulder blades, making her purr softly. Now that he thought of it, Amelia hadn't told him a thing of her parents...he didn't even have a clue to what their names were.

"I-It's fine...I..." She breathed deeply, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I think it's about time I tell you the damn bloody story."

* * *

_The damn bloody story..._

* * *

Thirteen year old Amelia sat on the uncomfortable, pompous stool as her mother harshly brushed her long, straight auburn hair that glistened in the light of the midday sun. Her hands were clasped in her lap, her back was straight, and she looked forward into the mirror of the vanity with no expression as her elder sister applied thick makeup upon her lips and eyes, not being shy with the blush either.

"Oh, you look gorgeous Amelia, dear." Her mother smiled, stopping her brushing and parting her daughters hair in three parts. She made the middle into a braid, and then took the other two and wrapped them about the braid.

"Beautiful." Her sister, SaraBella, commented, putting the last touches on her makeup.

"Mama," Amelia turned her head to her mother. "Why must I be gussied up like this?"

"Why, for your matching, darling." Her mother said cheerfully, going to her cooing baby sister in the corner who had the fitting name of Honey.

"My whot?" Amelia raised an eyebrow. She'd heard excited whispers from her family of such, but she'd truly never had cared to learn of it.

"You're matching. Didn't Mama tell you?" SaraBella rubbed her swollen stomach, nearly 7 months on with her first child.

"Uh, no." Amelia shook her head, making her twisted braid flip around wildly.

"Well, when a young lady of Felindsia comes of age, she and all the young men 4 years older than she go to the nearest palace, and they get matched up."

"Well, what do you mean matched up?"

"Well, you know how I'm married to John, Katherine?" SaraBella smiled while patting her stomach.

"Well, yes."

"That's what it's for."

Amelia's eyes widened and she jumped up. "I'M GETTING MARRIED?!"

"Amelia, Amelia quiet yourself!" Her mother scolded, whacking her upside the head. "A lady does not shout!"

Amelia growled. "I don't want to get bloody married! I'm-I'm bloody thirteen what do I need to get dashing married for?!"

Amelia's mother looked nearly ready to faint before getting back her composure and taking a long metal rod from beside the door and whacking Amelia's backside with it hard as she could, getting a cry from the young girl. "Don't you _dare _speak like that Amelia Katherine!"

Amelia held her backside, her eyes brimming with tears. SaraBella sighed. "Don't cry dear, you'll ruin your makeup."

Amelia looked to her then back at her mother, holding back the tears best she could. In all her young life she'd never heard such a ridiculous thing as a matching. No children from school had mentioned it, she'd never learned it while out playing with the boys when her mother thought she was having tea parties with friends, anything of the like had never even graced her ears. Now, she was to be married to, more than likely, a stranger!

Amelia thought of all the dreams she had of getting off Felindsia and joining the Interstellar Academy and how they were totally impossible now. A Felinid woman was at the will of her husband, and him only. Only a widow could leave the planet without a mans consent. If she was to get a man who was...controlling...

She shook her head again and felt herself being led down to the front room. As everyone was gone, her mother put a small cage around her daughter and then dropped a dress with several petticoats over her, with the help of SaraBella. It was blue with white and gold lace, and a built in corset which Amelia's mother tied so tight she could barely breath.

"Mama, I c-can't breath very well." Amelia rasped. Amelia's mother loosened it just a bit.

"Can't loosen it up to much, your chest will look small." Her mother said while patting her head. After adding a few details such as painted nails and high heels, Amelia was led to the family's carriage and they began driving to the palace, the King of Felindsia's, actually. Amelia was silent, but her sister and mother both chatted excitedly, each saying how they hoped she got a man of good height and looks with plenty of money. That's all they care about, she thought. They had always been good little girls, and good women. Did as ladies were told and thought to do. They stayed clean and nice, didn't speak harsh, got married, and had children. They did as they were told. She sighed. She didn't want that. She wanted to be free as the men were. She knew on other planets women were free, and she wanted to be like them.

Soon enough they pulled up to the palace, entering with surprising ease. They were led to the royal ballroom, where hundreds of other young girls and men were. The men were all in suits of various sorts with their hair combed back, the girls with their hair and makeup done in fabulous and pompous dresses. The king, in his long robes of violet, gold, and jade, sat in a throne several feet above the children, who were all chattering and flirting with each other.

The parents stood by the walls, holding hands and watching anxiously. Amelia was shoved into the group by her mother, who then went and joined her father, Sarabella joining her husband. Amelia stood awkwardly, scarcely saying a word at the many a young men who approached her. After a few hours-Amelia watched the clock- the king stood and a servant boy blew a large horn, getting the room to quiet.

"Ladies, gentlemen!" The King's voice thundered through the room. "Welcome to the yearly matching! I see many young strapping gentlemen and many beautiful young ladies and am glad to be able to say so of my subjects. After many hours observation and talking with my advisors, we have found our matches." He took out a long scroll. "I will now read them off. When each finds their match, they will go off to the side. Each will have three months for courting before the match's families will begin planning a wedding. Now, here we begin. Alice Magendon and Trevor Hatchic."

A blonde haired girl and a green eyed boy both grinned and hooked arms and went to the back of the room. Amelia began shaking in her dress. She knew few here, and she was scared out of her wits. She seemed to be the only one not even prepared for this as pair after pair of young man and woman hooked arms and merrily went to the back of the room. She felt like fainting as the number of idle, unpaired girls and boys dwindled. Soon, she realized, she was the only one there. She began to shake more when she looked and saw she was truly alone in the middle of the ballroom. Everyone was staring. Her mother and sister were crying. Her father was stone faced. They all looked either somber or disgusted. What was going on?!

The King, looking somber himself, slowly walked down the steps until he stood in front of poor thin, little shaking Amelia. Two guards came to her sides and grabbed her arms. Her mother screeched as she and SaraBella were dragged out beside her. Amelia started crying.

"I'm sorry to say you had no match." The King told her unhappily. "There is always one lady each year who doesn't have one. You are a disgrace. You're not a young lady of Felindsia."

This was mad. This was bonkers, ridiculous, crazy! Amelia started crying more as she felt her beautiful twisted braid being lifted, and the sound of scissors opening seeming to echo through the ballroom.

"Your precious hair shall be cut, as will it of your mother and sisters."

Amelia went limp. Her hair. Her beautiful hair... Though it wasn't like it was cutting her mother's. She'd been growing it since she was a young girl. It was so long she remembered playing jump rope with it when she was a little girl. Her sister's was long enough to wrap around herself like a blanket...

"NO!" She cried, screeching as her hair was cut and fell to the floor in a auburn heap. "N-not my mother and s-s-sister! P-Please not them!"

The King sighed, whispering, "I'm sorry."

And they chopped it off. Her mother collapsed on the floor, covering her face. Amelia's father and brother in law rushed forward as the guards let her and her sister go. John caught SaraBella and let her cry into his shoulder while glaring at Amelia like she was a stain. She was horrified as her father gave her the same scolding look.

"You will not be allowed to marry while residing on Felindsia." The King said. "You may leave the planet if you please. On this day, you are an adult in our culture. On this day, you are disgraced, and so is your family. My condolences." With that he patted her head, a sort of blessing of good luck, and turned on his heal and walked out of the ballroom. Slowly the others left. Many gave their condolences to Amelia's parents, mother, and SaraBella and John, but never her. Many glared, many gave looks of pity. She just sat there, crying and crying, destroying her makeup.

Within a few days Amelia was disowned by her father. No one would speak to her. All she was told is she was going to live with her widow Aunt Marsha who lived on Cyprus. Her father didn't want to ever see or hear of her again.

Though, when she became the youngest captain in history, he definitely would.

* * *

_End of the damn bloody story_

* * *

Amelia swallowed while Delbert sat there, staring at her.

"After I moved in with Aunt Marsha she helped me get into the academy. She's a feminist, you know. She also worked as a secretary for one of the admirals. It really helped. After I finished schooling I earned my captaining license when I was 20, youngest male or female to ever become captain. I still hold the record..."

"Y-You've never c-contacted your family?" Delbert asked quietly.

"Never." She nodded. "I've stuck to my father's wishes. I don't even know what Honey looks like right now." She sniffled. "I usually keep my hair short just to piss them off. You know, when I get in the paper. I know I get in the paper there. I've been told there's been some girls who purposely try and run away because of me. I'm not very respected."

"I...that whole bloody ceremony is the definition of stupid and ridiculous." Was all Delbert found himself being able to say.

"It is. Doesn't make any damn sense." Amelia hugged Delbert and pulled him down so they were both laying on the bed, feet hanging off the end. "I don't care anymore..."

"...You can still invite them."

"Why s-should I?" She had a hissing tone.

"Piss them off because you're marrying a Canid. I highly doubt that's anything they would have liked for you. And you know it's been so many years...Does your aunt keep in contact with them?"

Amelia wiped her eyes. "Often speaks with them. She assumed I never cared to hear what they had to say so I really know very little. I do know my sister had a son."

"Well...why don't you ask her to ask them to come to the wedding? Who knows, maybe one or more has tossed away their stupidity by now."

Amelia seemed to think for a long bit before nodding. "Screw it. They can bring their bloody, pompous, twat faced son of a-"

"Dear, I get the idea."

"Yes...yes they can bring their...all of that and many more colorful things...faces to our wedding just so I can yell at them till they run off with their tails between their legs."

Delbert chuckled a bit, getting a raised eyebrow from Amelia. "That makes them sound like Canids."

She smiled a bit, chuckling. "They're nearly as cowardly as them."

"Hey!"

Amelia chuckled and kissed him. "Either way, we only have ten or so days to plan the affair."

"Well, when you break it down all we need to do is get catering and decorations...and you a dress."

"You own a tux?"

"Several."

"Why?"

"Several palace parties. They hate when you wear the same one twice, so I buy a new one each time."

Amelia nodded a bit, a sudden wisp of memory coming to her of seeing Delbert spill red wine all over himself. She smiled a bit and cuddled close.

She was glad she'd been a disgrace.

* * *

Yes, I know the ceremony and why she was all banished and shat sounds ridiculous, and so does the age. Blame Shakespeare.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! The votes came in and here's the results, the next chapter I hope you all love!

I do not own Treasure planet, but I own everything else and give no permission for it to be used in any way whatsoever.

* * *

Amelia sat in the front porch hammock, her legs crossed with a book in her lap and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She pulled her turtleneck sweater up higher and turned the page before sipping her hot chocolate and breathing deeply, watching her breath disappear into the cool atmosphere. It was cold as hell outside but she was perfectly happy to be sitting on the porch with her cocoa and her book.

Her roommate, Auora Mayflower, walked outside with a cup of coffee. "Amelia, get your ass inside the house."

"I don't wanna." She said rather childishly while tucking the cocoa under her sweater for extra warmth.

"Well, your fiancée called and he said his parents showed up and wanna meet you."

"WHAT?!" Amelia spilt some of the cocoa on herself and yowled. "He said they weren't coming until the bloody wedding!"

"Well they decided to come early to visit some friends. And see you. And to get some of Sarah's homemade cookies." Aurora smiled. "I love those cookies. Damn good cookies..."

"Aurora, really, is this the time for you to be fantasizing over some cookies?" Amelia sighed while getting out of the swing.

"Why would I fantasize over cookies? I got a boyfriend with a six pack for that."

"You're such a deviant."

"No honey, I just think aloud." Aurora smiled and went inside, calling over her shoulder, "get your ass over to your soon-to-be-inlaws and get me some damn cookies."

* * *

Amelia changed into a black turtleneck, black slacks, and black snow boots, feeling like she might as well be going to a funeral. Oh well, black was warm and she was walking to Delbert's. Once she reached the house, she simply let herself in as she always did. She heard laughter of people she didn't know coming from the balcony room off Delbert's observatory. She sashayed to the observatory before going up the stairs to the balcony that allowed one to look over the whole of the observatory. Sitting on furniture that was position in a square were Delbert, and whom could only be his parents.

His mother had blonde hair streaked with grey that laid loosely upon her shoulders. She was pleasantly plump and conservatively dressed in an ankle length brown dress with white trimming. Her eyes were bright blue. Amelia imagined she was a kind woman.

In the chair next to her was a man who, unlike Delbert's lanky stature, was very buff. He had broad shoulders and a small waist, his hair near black and his eyes the same soft chocolate brown of Delbert's. He was dressed in a casual suit. Amelia remembered Delbert mentioning his father was a type of businessman-owned mines or something of the like.

The clicking of her toenails attracted the attention of the Canid group. Both the parents raised their eyebrows at the sight of Amelia, Delbert just smiled invitingly while patting the chair next to him. Amelia, rather shyly, came up and took it.

"I'm going to assume you are Amelia?" Delbert's father said, looking her up and down curiously.

"Aye I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Doppler." Amelia said politely, smiling.

"I'm not very fond of formalities, please. Call me Jacob." He smiled. Amelia saw a similar warmness to Delbert in his eyes; kind and sweet despite his admittedly intimidating size and stature. She liked him.

"Well alright then, Jacob." She smiled a bit more.

"I'm Dixie," Delbert's mother introduced herself, leaning forward a bit and shaking Amelia's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Amelia."

"I can say the same." Amelia chuckled lightly.

After that things were a bit awkward. Not exactly bad awkward, but the normal converstions-of-this-sort-are-hard-to-start awkward. It was the kind of awkward no one enjoyed, but also provided freedom to bring up any sort of random subject at will, which Amelia took advantage of since she knew Delbert wouldn't and because she hated being asked questions first. Made her feel like she was being interrogated.

"So, Delbert told me your some sort of businessman?" Amelia questioned Jacob, who was stirring straight lemon juice into his tea.

"Oh, yes I am. I invest, purchase, and sell mines." Jacob nodded, slipping some of the lemon juice into Dixie's unsugared tea. Amelia opened her mouth to say something, but both Jacob and Delbert silently told her to shush. Moments later, Dixie took a sip of her tea and spewed it out all over Jacob.

"Ew." Jacob wiped off his face. "Well, that backfired."

"Miriam Jacob Doppler! You know I hate lemon in my tea."

Amelia burst into laughter and covered her mouth, still chuckling. Jacob sighed. "Shush."

"S-Sorry, but, isn't Miriam a woman's name?" She was grinning while trying not to laugh any longer.

"Why do you think I go by Jacob?"

Amelia just chuckled again. "Sorry, sorry, I'll stop now."

"Thank you." Jacob rolled his eyes and continued to wipe the tea off himself as Dixie patted her mouth with her napkin.

"So, Amelia, Delbert tells me you're in the navy? Rather peculiar job for a woman." Dixie said while making herself some none-lemon tea. Amelia watched as the woman put an atrocious amount of crème in it.

"Yes, yes I work with the navy, but I'm no longer in it." Amelia nodded, adding what Dixie thought to be an atrocious amount of sugar to her tea.

"Ah, why is that?" She sipped her tea.

"They were to bureaucratic. I often broke protocol to get better results and it pissed them off. So I quit." She smirked. "They begged me to help them nonetheless, so we've formed a contract. I get to do whatever I want, they come to me with their tail between their legs whenever some gluttonous buggar-headed twit scares them witless."

Dixie blinked, looking to Delbert. "Well I think you'll learn some colorful insults from her, dear."

"Trust me Mom, I already have."

"You sound like quite the businesswoman." Jacob commented, chuckling.

"Thank you, but I simply just know how to manipulate." Amelia simpered un-provocatively.

"Exactly, a businesswoman." Jacob repeated, chuckling.

"She shares a likeness to Florence Abahtent." Dixie thought aloud.

"Who?" Amelia blinked blankly.

"She's an ancient time businesswoman. She was known for being a bit of seductress, though I'm not saying anything about you, and was rather manipulative and good at negotiating in any case. She was strong willed as well." Dixie explained.

"Hm, never heard of her." Amelia smiled. She, if she wanted to, could seduce people as well.

"Aye. She's a rarity in history. I'm a historian, by the way. I'm also a bookworm." She laughed. "You can blame me for Delbert's obsession with the things."

"Heh. You did always shove them in my face." Delbert chuckled, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Ah. Can I blame you for his ghastly inability to keep things tidy as well?" Amelia chortled.

"Oh no, that's his fault." She pointed to Jacob.

"Oh no dear, I have organized chaos."

"You keep your coffee cups in a lampshade over a fish tank."

"Well yes, they fit there."

"If you tidied up things would fit elsewhere."

"But then I'd never find anything."

"Yes you would!"

"No I wouldn't!"

The two began to bicker like the old married couple they were. Amelia chuckled and leaned over, patting Delbert's arm. "I like them. They're amusing."

Delbert beamed. "I think they like you too." They both grinned and kissed each other right when Dixie and Jacob quit their bickering. They found the scene rather amusing, as well as relieving as their son was finally moving on.

"Did Delbert ever inform you I enjoy embarrassing him?" Dixie asked when the couple had finished their moment of romance.

"Um, he may have dimly mentioned it." Amelia nodded a bit. Dixie grinned as Delbert groaned. "Well, I'm going to embarrass him right now."

"Howso?"

"I'm going to show his wife-to-be some absolutely adorable baby pictures of him" She said cheerfully, pulling these said pictures from her purse. "He had the cutest little baby bum."

"Mom!" Delbert blushed deeply while pulling his overcoat over his head, his father laughing. Amelia raised an eyebrow amusedly as she was handed the pictures. One was of Delbert crawling, looking back with wide, confused puppy eyes and a definitely cute bare baby bum. Next was one of him in the bath, mouth open in a innocent toddler laugh as he held a pile of bath bubbles in his little paws. Another was of him crying while two older boys stood grinning on either side of him, holding the paintball guns they'd used on the poor pup. They look related to him. Amelia knew from conversations these were his elder brothers, Uri and Misha. She also knew he had a younger brother, Tomas, and a younger sister, Helena. The last picture was of him in a jumper with a toy truck, covered head to toe in mud, standing in a mud puddle that went up to his knees, grinning like a fox.

"AWWWWWW! Delbert you were an adorable little baby, ohmigawd you were really just _darling!_" Amelia gushed, a bit more exaggerated than she would normally just to embarrass him. He sunk deeper in his seat, whining.

"Mom she didn't need to see thooooossseee!" He complained.

"Oh please, I could show her your _teenage years. _Now those are something to be left alone until you marry." Dixie said with a smirking tone as she took the photos back.

"You really were adorable." Amelia said, moving his jacket from his face and making him sit up.

"Oh hush." Delbert's face was red as a tomato, making Amelia laugh. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "though I find this current Delbert a strikingly good deal more adorable and charming than young Delbert.

He grinned.

Conversing continued. Jacob talked about some mine he bought that earned a fortune, Dixie informed Amelia about some of the more embarrassing moments of Delbert's childhood. Jacob in turn told embarrassing stories of Dixie that happened throughout their marriage, feeling sorry for Delbert. Soon enough, though, a certain subject came up...

"So, how many children do you plan on?" Dixie asked as the sun began to set.

Amelia chocked on her tea. "I'm sorry? D-did I hear you correctly?"

Dixie blinked. "I believe so, if you heard me ask how many children you're planning on."

"Um, uh, I-uh-we haven't-weren't-um-" For once, Amelia was the stumbling, bumbling, blushing buffoon."

"We-we haven't discussed it," Delbert interrupted, saving her.

"Oh." Dixie chuckled.

"She's been fussing about another grandson," Jacob said to Amelia in a way of apology. "We've got two granddaughters and a grandson, and she insists such things be even numbers."

"Ah." Amelia laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Delbert and I haven't really discussed such. Honestly having children is something I'm not even sure I wish to do."

"Why, why not?!" Dixie near demanded. Not in an angry tone, more an abruptly shocked one.

"...Well besides the fact I am 35, Dixie, I also had a miscarriage." Amelia said rather bluntly.

Dixie paused, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry. I should have been so...rude."

"It's alright," Amelia told her lightly, "you hadn't an idea."

Dixie just nodded. "Still..."

"We'll discuss it." Amelia smiled.

A few moments later Delbert glanced at the clock. "Oh my, it's getting late. Mom, Dad, it's been lovely but if you don't head back to your hotel now you'll get stuck in one of the early morning snow-storms."

"Oh dear me, you are right dear." Dixie stood, dusting herself off. Jacob stood as well, assisting her with her coat.

"We'll see you again soon." He said, smiling. "I enjoyed talking with you Amelia."

"And I you." Amelia nodded, walking with them and Delbert to the front door.

Jacob turned to Delbert. "You keep a hold of her, son. Seems she'll whoop your can in the right way."

"Right." Delbert rolled his eyes a bit at his grinning father as Dixie hugged him.

"Love you dear, see you two soon!"

They all exchanged goodbyes and Dixie and Jacob left. Soon as they were gone, Amelia turned to Delbert.

"I can't wait to see her drunk off her arse at the reception."

* * *

I feel obligated to notify those who don't know that "deviant" means "pervert" in most context, including the one between Aurora and Amelia. I also need to share that Aurora is technically is Disney character but technically not. Anyhow, hoped you enjoyed! It's 3am so if something is extremely awful, forgive it, please!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello all! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. ^^ This one is a bit long due to the fact it's a wedding and those damn things never end up being short with the ceremony and the reception and all that jazz. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy it! Please, please, please, PLEASE **REVIEW! :D **

I do not own Treasure Planet, but I do own the story and all the characters made up by myself and such and give no permission for any of it to be used by anyone else or distributed in any way whatsoever.

**NOTE: I apologize for writing a terrible Russian accent.**

* * *

It was all arranged by Christmas Eve. The ceremony was at noon, then the reception would go until late into the night. The small church where it was being held was decorated humbly and beautifully, with white and blue as the main colors. There would be 50 guests for the ceremony, and more for the reception. Delbert wore a suit, Amelia a dress. He was nervous when waiting for her to begin walking down the isle, which she would be doing alone.

The music started. Everyone was in place. Amelia appeared and began walking, grinning. Her dress was white as the snow outside, and humble as she was. It was loose, fitting her slim figure. The lace on the collar and sleeves was navy blue and looked like stars. The dress went to her ankle and she wore white heels. The ceremony went the best it could have. Delbert dipped Amelia when it was time for the kiss, getting a good laugh out of the guests.

Then they went to the reception.

It was decorated humbly yet beautifully once again. They held the reception at a local dance hall as it just seemed the most appropriate. There was food, and massive amounts of alcohol.

After things started getting going, a tall Canid approached the couple. He had his black hair tied back in a ponytail and a patch of white fur was over his left eye.

"'Ello Amelvia." He greeted with an unexpected Russian accent. Amelia smiled.

"Hello."

"I'm Delbert's brother, Misha." He shook her hand. Amelia nodded some.

"Aye he told me about you, nice to meet you face to face. Did you actually hang him from a flagpole when you were kids because he stole your sweet from your lunchbox?"

Misha laughed loudly. "Yez, of course. Little rat knew better." He punched Delbert's shoulder, smirking as he rubbed his arm and glared a bit at his elder brother.

"I see." Amelia chuckled and soon Misha was pulled to the dance floor by his wife, Nadya.

Amelia turned to Delbert once he left. "What's with the-"

"Dear, my family is predominantly Russian." Delbert smiled. "Have you been to Canede, dear?"

"No, no I haven't actually."

"Exactly. It's predominantly Russian dear. My parents were never native and moved over twenty years ago to Tremere and worked on loosing the accents. My siblings all stayed there while I moved with my parents, and eventually moved here."

"Oooooh..." Amelia just nodded a bit, realizing there was so much more to Delbert she didn't know and had yet to learn.

People passed by giving their congratulations and best wishes as the couple milled about the room. Amelia got to meet the rest of Delbert's siblings. Uri was lanky like Delbert with bright blond hair and blue eyes. He worked with his father and was very stoic, but kind. He had a son, Victor, who had been the ring bearer. He was adorable. Then Tomas, now the only unmarried Doppler child. He was basically a photocopy of Jacob and was a jeweler. He seemed a bit snide and devious and Delbert admitted he was a crooked jeweler most of the time, though he was still a loved member of the family in most respects. Then she met Helena, who had twin teenage daughters. She was gorgeous, to say the least. Brown eyes, lighter fur than the rest of the family, and black as night hair. She was a model, which surprised Amelia since it just didn't seem like the rest of the rather academic family. Then she found out she had a PhD in Chemistry and everything fit again.

"You have an interesting family, Delbert." Amelia smiled at him.

"They're all bloody mad, but I love them." Delbert chuckled.

Amelia smiled. She took a glass of champagne and sipped it while Delbert went off to speak with Misha and say hello to his nieces and nephew. She would speak with them later. Right now she enjoyed being able to just observe. At one point she saw Dixie and Jacob standing together, Jacob speaking to Dixie. She was blushing madly and rapidly shaking her head. Her sensitive hearing picked up a nip of foreign language, which she guessed was Russian. Now it made sense. Soon enough she witnessed blushing Dixie and grinning Jacob going out with other couples on the dance floor and begin to dance to the fast paced music that was playing. They were light on their feet and twisted and turned gracefully. Amelia became rather entranced, unaware of the group of people watching her.

They were all amazed of the woman their Amelia had become.

Delbert, equally unaware of the group, came up behind Amelia and hugged her, kissing her neck. She giggled and turned her head to him and they kissed. "Never knew your parents to be such dancers."

Delbert chuckled. "That's how they met."

"Dancing?"

"Yep. They were both at a dance hall and we're dancing alone and ended up smashing into each other. Then they turned out to be the perfect dance partners and it went on from there."

Amelia leaned into Delbert. "How romantic." She purred.

Delbert grinned and took both her hands, backing up and twirling her onto the dance floor. She looked thrilled.

"Why Delbert-"

"They taught me a thing or two." He grinned. She grinned back. Then they began to dance. Amelia had never told him, but she had two left feet when it came to this sort of thing. She exampled this by nearly face planting the floor and wobbling about like a baboon before falling into a rhythm with the highly skilled Delbert. Through all of it she was grinning and many watched as they happily glided across the dance floor, perfectly in tune.

"They're made for each other." Dixie whispered to Jacob, downing a glass of wine.

"You're right baby." Jacob nodded, taking her refilled wine glass from her and drinking it himself. "You don't need to be drunk during our sons wedding."

"But I get drunk at everyone's wedding Miriam." Dixie snatched the glass from Jacob and continued to drink wine.

From afar, the Smollett family watched the whole scene. They felt awkward. Some were shy. They simply waited to be acknowledged. After an hour, Amelia and Delbert stepped off the dance floor, tired, but glowing like solar fires. It was in this moment of slight solitude that Amelia caught sight of her family out of the corner of her eye. She froze. They all were there. Her mother, who hadn't aged a bit. Her father, standing proudly as he always had, was covered in a significant amount of scars that almost looked like an odd fur pattern. Then SaraBella. Her hair was greying. Next to her was a young man who Amelia guessed to be her nephew. He had dirty blonde hair and murky green eyes. Then, the one that caught her breath, was one who could only be Honey. Honey...her sweet, darling little sister. Amelia was amazed that she stood alone, unaccompanied by a husband. She was a stunning young woman. She had the same turquoise eyes and bright auburn hair as her sister. Her cheeks were lavishly freckled and her fur was dark brown. Amelia had to refrain from tearing up at the sight of her, all grown up.

Slowly Amelia walked over, holding Delbert's hand as she did so. Her aunt was off to the side, smiling a bit.

"M...Mama?" Amelia said hesitantly, quietly. Her mother nodded slowly, looking her up and down with a trembling lower lip.

"I-It's m-me darling..." Her mother took a step towards Amelia. Amelia swallowed hard. She hadn't been this close to her mother in twenty years. She hadn't even spoken to her in so long.

Her mother timidly reached a hand out and brushed a lock of hair behind Amelia's ear. "Y-You're all grown up."

Amelia nodded. "T-That I am, M-Mama..."

Her mother's lip trembled more and she mouthed "I'm sorry", her face showing the innermost depths of her regret and inner sorrow. Amelia slowly opened her arms for a hug, which her mother took immediately. Amelia wrapped her arms around her tightly, silent tears running down her face, ones of relief and joy. Her mother began to cry softly, hugging her and whispering "my baby, my baby" over and over. It took a bit, but she regained her composure and stepped back, drying her eyes.

"I-I w-w-wish I'd never-"

"Mama, stop." Amelia put a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "I don't care anymore."

Her mother grinned in that moment and hugged her again. Soon, SaraBella followed. She didn't cry. She only breathed deeply, raggedly. Like she was being choked almost.

"I missed you sissy." Amelia whispered in her ear as they hugged.

"I-I m-m-missed you too." She whispered back. She pulled back and took the hand of her son. Amelia did some quick math and figured he was about twenty two.

"Isaiah, t-this is your Aunt Amelia..." She moved his hand to Amelia's face without explanation. Amelia furrowed her brow until she looked at the boys eyes and saw they were glossed over. He was blind. She allowed him to feel her face before he smiled.

"I'm Isaiah." He said in a soft voice, holding his hand out to shake, which Amelia did.

"H-Hello Isaiah..." She looked at SaraBella with wide eyes of amazement, and sympathy. Her sister only smiled.

Honey was the next to step forward. She was silent as she stared at Amelia. Amelia stared back. Honey then suddenly hugged her, surprising Amelia with her strength. Amelia slowly hugged her back, tearing up.

"H-Honey..."

Honey said nothing as she pulled back and stared at her. Then she reached up to the large, intricate bun on her head and pulled out the million and one bobby pins holding it up, letting her hair fall down.

It only fell to her hips.

Amelia's eyes widened. No Felinid's hair at her age would be that short unless...

"Thanks to you, I got to stay at home." Honey said bluntly. "I wanted to say thank you. I couldn't have ever gone through what you did."

Amelia stared at her, tearing up again. Honey smiled. Amelia cried before hugging Honey tightly. Honey returned the hug enthusiastically. At this point Delbert was holding back his own tears of happiness for his new wife. Her reunion with her family wasn't a horrible bloodbath, or a war of words and accusing. It was one of love and admitted regret. The best kind.

Amelia, after many hushed words with her sister, turned hesitantly to her father. The large man, worn down by life, looked down at her with a furrowed brow and a deeply crinkled face. He reached a hand out and swiped at her freshly cut hair that was now back to her mid neck.

"You haven't grown your hair out." He said gruffly. Amelia lowered her ears.

"No, I haven't." She said.

"Why not?" He asked, now looking to her dress and hands, specifically the one with her wedding ring.

"It's inconvenient for my occupation." She told him.

"Your occupation shouldn't be anything of the sort." He said rather snappishly. At first, Amelia cowered. Then, remembering this was the man that had thrown her from her house, she straightened herself up.

"Well, I don't give a bloody damn what you think of my occupation." She shot at him with a arrogant tone.

All the family's eyebrows shot up in the air. No one had ever spoken to him like that.

Her father looked ready to slap her, but he didn't. Instead, he took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't approve of your occupation or the life you have chose."

"My life would have been different if you hadn't thrown me from the house like a rag." She said frankly. "Though, in reality I should less be bashing you and more be thanking you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Thanking me?"

"Yes, thanking you. If you weren't such a vain excuse for what passes as a man on Felindsia, then I'd never the opportunity to join the Navy."

"Well, you shouldn't have had the opportunity, it's not a lady's place."

"Well, I'm not a lady." She said matter-of-factly. "I'm a woman. A woman who's made history and newspapers and is known galaxy-wide as one of the best space captains of this, or any century."

He snorted. "You speak highly of yourself."

"That's because others do."

There was a long, uncomfortable pause. Finally, Amelia's father swallowed, patting his chest.

"Despite what I said earlier," his voice was soft and kind now, surprising Amelia. Her father rarely spoke this way. "I...I am proud to call you my daughter."

Amelia gasped slightly as her father was a man to rarely give praise of any sort, and opened her mouth to say something. Before she could utter a word he had left, his long strides and the click of his heeled boots bringing back memories of before the mess that brought her to where she was today. Taking a deep breath, Amelia turned to her family.

"I apologize."

They all shook their heads. After this, the reunited family all sat at a table. Amelia brought Delbert along and had him sit beside her. Her mother inspected him.

"You're the man who's married my daughter?" She inquired.

"Yes Mrs. Smollett I am. I'm Doctor Delbert Doppler." He said. After this they all introduced themselves and shook hands.

"Mother, what does he look like?" Asked Isaiah.

"He's a Canid, dear. Brown fur, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Lanky."

Isaiah looked surprised. "You married a dog?" He turned his ears in Amelia's direction. She laughed.

"I guess you can say that."

Isaiah looked amused. "What the hell kind of kids are you going to have..."

"Shuddup numbskull." Honey punched his arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm and glared at her while Amelia laughed more.

"I see the family resemblance." Delbert joked, earning a whack from Amelia.

The family caught up. Isaiah was unemployed but looking for work, hoping to find some sort of occupation on Montressor due to it's ability to attract merchants and all sort of folk. He loved studying people, in a way. SaraBella had kept to being a housewife and only had Isaiah, her husband was working at a bank. Amelia's mother had taken to quilting and often went with SaraBella to the local market to sell them. According to her mother, Amelia's father had been in an accident where a vase that had been brought into his glass welding shop for reshaping combusted and burning glass had hit his body, leaving the small articulate scars all over his body. Then it came to Honey.

"I don't have a job," she said, "no one will hire me...but I've got an idea of what I'd like to do."

"And what's that?" Asked Amelia while tracing the rim of her wine glass with her finger.

"I want to do what you do." She said. "Spacing or whatever it is."

Amelia couldn't help but grin as her mother sighed. "I'm going to have two hooligans in my bunch." She mumbled, though she chuckled.

"Well I think that's a brilliant idea." Amelia nodded, looking to her mother as she said, "I could help you."

Amelia's mother just breathed deeply. "Get her out of my hair, please." She said teasingly while tickling Honey's side, who giggled madly.

"My pleasure, she can stay with us...can't she?" Amelia looked to Delbert to confirm it, which he did with a nod. She beamed and kissed the lucky dog.

"Brilliant! Can I stay with them Mama, can I?!" Honey bounced in her seat while looking to her mother.

She sighed. "Alright. But you listen to your sister, and you better write."

Honey tackle hugged her. After making some arrangements, it was settled that after their honeymoon Honey would come and live with Amelia and Delbert in the mansion and have Amelia as a tutor. Then, to officially enter the navy, she would take a test set up by the Academy.

At this point, Amelia looked to the side, freezing. She paused. "Delbert dear...is that..."

She directed her husband's attention to Dixie, who was dancing on top of a table while singing something in Russian off-tune and seemingly tap dancing.

Delbert groaned. "Yes..."

"Who's that?" SaraBella asked, looking startled by the sight.

"That...that is my mother." Delbert said.

Amelia's mother turned to him. "God bless your soul."


	19. Chapter 19

I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last one, it really means a lot ^^ I wanted to say that I'm holding a little bit of a contest, persay. We're getting up there. Currently there is 85 reviews on this story, which really surprised me! I wasn't expecting such a wonderful response to this story, but I'm beyond happy to have it. So, as a...thank you, I guess, to my reviewers, I'm going to give a prize to the 100th commentor (I keep close track, so the moment 100 comments come up, I'll contact that person).

What you gotta do:

Comment! And you have to be logged in! If you are not logged in, I can't contact you.

What you get:

A drawing from me! For those of you who don't know, I frequent DeviantART and have been posting there awhile. I know it's not really anything significant, but I'll draw whatever you like. Full color, digital or traditional, of either your OC(s) or TV/Movie character you love! I'll note you if you won and then you can just send back what you'd like. I promise I'll do my best on it. :)

So, with that in your mind, on with the story!

I do not own Treasure Planet, but I do own all the original characters in here and place all ownership on them or anythng else not copyrighted to Disney. I do not give you permission to use them or this story or distribute either in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Their honeymoon lasted a month. Though neither were much for tropics, they decided to try a cruise. It resulted in Delbert getting a horrible sunburn and a crab pulling Amelia's bikini bottom off when they were on the beach. The food was good, though. And the weather was beautiful. They got known by the other occupents of the cruise ship for sneaking off to various places to make out. When they finally came home nearly three months later, The Benbow was almost finished being rebuilt and Jim was in the academy-and doing very well, according to Sarah. Edmund had gone and got himself a simpleton job at a local grocery store stocking shelves. He'd also gotten himself a girlfriend. Amelia and Delbert met her soon after returning. She was the daughter of a farmer just outside the city limits. Her name was Erica.

Amelia moved out of the flat with Aurora, who looked sad to see her go.

"I'm gonna be lonely now, jackass." She sighed.

"Well, now you can have your boyfriend over more." Amelia said with a humored smile.

"...Yay I get more sexy times!" Aurora cheered and did a little dance while Amelia shook her head, knowing part of her was going to miss rooming with this insane pervert.

"You come and visit, though." Amelia said while loading the last of her things into Delbert's carriage. He was back at the house helping Edmund with homework, so she went to do this herself.

"I will, definately." She nodded, sipping her coffee and stepping outside of the house in her underwear and her boyfriend's t-shirt. "Don't be surprised if I sneak through a window and spend the night. I like Delbert's pancakes."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Get your half dressed arse in the house before someone sees you you barmy bint!"

"I don't wanna." Aurora belched and sipped her coffee.

"Ew." Amelia got in the carriage.

"Mmmm, coffee." Aurora smiled and waved as Amelia drove back to the mansion. Once she reached there she went inside and found Delbert still trying to help Edmund with his homework, looking thouroughly frusterated.

"Delbert dear, mind taking a break and helping me unload my things?" She asked while coming to his side. Honey appeared out of nowhere.

"I'll help you, Amelia." She smiled.

Amelia blinked and saw that Delbert hadn't even heard her being too focused on the paper before him with various complex mathmatical equations. She chuckled. He was so cute when he was being smart.

"Alright Honey." She nodded and they both walked out to the truck. Honey took three boxes at once with her strong arms, Amelia guiding her to her and Delbert's room while holding a box herself. They unloaded her things, clothes and the like, then moved the other stuff to her office. Finally they had one box left. It was old and considerably beat up. Honey picked it up, finding it to be light.

"Hey Amelia, what's this?"

Amelia turned and stopped. "Oh nothing. Be a dear and put it in the attic, would you?" It was less a suggestion, more a command. Honey nodded a bit and headed to do so, putting the box upon a table covered with a cloth. She stared at it for a moment, thinking. Slowly, she reached towards the box and lightly lifted the corner of one of the limp flaps that kept it closed. She saw a glimpse of white cloth but stopped when she heard a call for lunch from Sarah. She retracted her hand and paused before going down the attic stairs.

She decided to go back and look after lunch.

* * *

Honey glanced up from her book as she read it by her oil lamp. Amelia and Delbert were cuddling on the couch. Edmund was in another room talking to his girlfriend on one of the communication devices. Jim was playing with Morph by the fire while playing cards with Sarah. All was good.

She got up and walked out of the room, going up to the attic and getting inside. She turned on the single, dim lightbulb in the middle of the room and dropped the box on the ground, sat down in front of it cross legged, and opened it up.

White satin.

Her eyes wide, Honey took the garmet from the box with utmost care. She stood and let it drop, revealing it to be a long satin gown with a high collar and a built in petticoat. Honey ran her hand across it and layed it on the table and then took out another gown, this one red with a light yellow sash and collar, the end rimmed with frill of the same color. Then she found another dress, blue with dozens of of red petticoats under it to make it poofy, an apron sewn into it for style. She kept looking through the small box, finding an amazing amount of beautiful gowns, all simple but elegant. All the most amazing things she'd ever seen... At the end of the box, she found smaller gowns, just as beautiful. Fitting for a young teenager. At the very bottom she found silken baby clothes, ducks, stars, mantarays, and ships sewn into them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Honey jumped, clutching the yellow onsie she was looking at and zipped her head around to see a very unhappy looking Amelia standing under the light bulb.

"I-I-uh, I was just-I'm-uh-"

Amelia looked at the gowns on the table then at the baby garmet in Honey's hand and held out her hand. Honey reluctantly handed it over, looking down with her ears folded.

"I'm sorry Amelia." She apologized, getting up off the ground. "I-I just...w-what are these?" She gestured to the gowns as Amelia walked to them, brushing her hand over the white satin one. "You just...well I mean you don't seem like one for, uh, d-"

"These are things I made, Honey." Amelia whispered, rubbing the long, see through sleeve of one gown between her forefinger and thumb.

Honey blinked, looking shocked. "Y-You...made...these? These...these wonderful gowns are _your _creation?"

"Oh, don't act so surprised." Amelia said rather irratebly. "I was once a resident of Felindsia as well." Amelia took a couple of the smaller dresses. "I made these then." She chuckled a bit. "They were my "play clothes"."

"Play clothes?! Why, they're so pretty!"

"I know, but they were thin and manuverable. usually I had to wear a corset and petticoats and all these other barmy things along with my undergarmets."

"Geez. I forgot you're like, old and stuff." Honey looked amused while Amelia shot her an annoyed look.

"I'm not old. Anyhow..." Amelia just sighed. Honey walked to the dresses and took one of the bigger ones. "What about this? I thought you never wore dresses...except for your wedding, but yeah."

Amelia smiled a bit. "I used to like to dance."

"But...you have two left feet."

"I said I liked to dance, I didn't say I was any good at it."

"Ah." Honey smiled some, looking at the gowns. They were rather perfect for dancing. Then her eyes wandered to the onsies and baby clothes. "W..what about these?"

Amelia looked to those and seemed to freeze, off in a different world...

_"Amelia, what're you doin' baby?"_

_"Making baby clothes, Jasper."_

_"Dahell for?"_

_"For our baby, honey."_

_"...You're pregnant?!"_

_All she did was beam. Then she was lifted in a twirling hug. _

_Their baby was going to be so wonderful..._

"Amelia? Ameeeliiiaaa?" Honey waved her hand in front of Amelia's face. She suddenly snapped from her trance and coughed, putting the onsies and clothes back in the box. "I,uh, I-"

"You were pregnant, wern't you." Honey said knowingly, frowning. Amelia looked at her and just nodded a bit.

"I was."

"Delbert's?"

She shook her head. "There was one before that...but...I...I uh, I misscarried."

"Oh, sis..." Honey frowned and hugged Amelia. She sighed and hugged her back, her body untensing. She'd told the story now, and everything of it was resolved. No need for her to know the details.

"Sis...can I ask ya something?" Honey looked Amelia. She could look her in the eye. Amelia still found it strange since the last time she'd seen Honey was when she was a year old.

"...Yes, Honey?"

"...Are you and Delbert gonna try and have kids?"

Amelia paused. What a question indeed...

* * *

Several hours later Amelia and Delbert layed in bed, cuddling as most newlyweds do. Amelia nuzzled Delbert's chest and kissed him, making him smile.

"I love you Amy." He said, kissing her. She smiled, moving her leg so it wrapped around one of his. "I love you too, Delby."

They were quiet a few moments before Amelia stretched out and then sat up on her elbow a bit. "Delbert, I need to ask you something..."

"What's that, dear?" He looked to her curiously. Was something wrong?

"Not that I'm saying we should immediately, but I must ask if you think we should ever have children."

Delbert's eyes widened and he went completely quiet. Damn that question. Was there ever a right answer? It made Delbert suddenly very nervous. What was she suggesting? Did she want children? Did she feel obligated to have them if he wanted them? What would Edmund think? What-

"Delbert? Darling, darling wake up." She snapped her fingers in front of Delbert's face to get his attention. He looked to her.

"Uh, uh, uh, I d-don't know d-darling. I mean I...do-do you want children?"

Amelia shrugged ever so slightly. "Well if...if we...could...again I'm not saying right now in the slightest way." She gave him a slight smile. Delbert turned on his side and put a hand on Amelia's hip and then another on her shoulder, pulling her down with him and holding her close. He traced his finger from her chin up to her ear and played with her hair. He imagined her pregnant. He'd dealt with pregnancy before with his first wife. She was ungodily moody, had the most awful cravings at the worst hours of the morning or conditions of weather, and peed herself every time she so much as nearly sneezed. But, after Edmund had been born, despite his issues, he was the biggest joy in Delbert's life...worth every 3am demand for freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

Amelia had dealt with it herself as well. Granted it was cut short, but she still knew. And if she was asking...

Delbert thought long and hard before responding, "yes, I think we should. Not immediately, like you said, but...maybe in a couple years."

Amelia grinned. Right response. Point to Delbert. They kissed and Amelia snuggled close, purring. "Brilliant, Doctor."

Delbert chuckled and turned out the oil lamp on the bedside table and threw the blankets over them. "Best get some rest darling."

"Why?"

"Big day tomorrow."

"Oh really? I was not informed." She chuckled. Delbert gave her amused grin in the dark of their room.

"Oh, don't you ever check your calender?"

"Nope." Amelia laughed.

"Well you should."

"What the bleeding hell is happening tomorrow Delbert?"

"You go back to work."

"Oh...shite."


	20. Chapter 20

Woot woot, chapter 20! I don't think I've ever posted this many chapters on one story, and this is one I really enjoy writing. ^^ As always, **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **They keep me writing. I have to know y'all like this in order to keep writing. If you don't I'll sadly have to give up I think. And I really, really, really don't want to do that! This story is the funnest to write out of any other story I have written. Please help me continue by reviewing ^^

Thanks to all those who do review loyally, you make my day! And those who out of the blue review, you help me too.

I do not own Treasure Planet or anything that goes with it, I do own anything that is not copyrighted to Disney and place all claim on it and do not give permission for anyone to use it or distribute it in any way, shape, or form.

Enjoy. :D

* * *

Amelia threw her alarm clock at the wall the next morning when it woke her up at 4AM. She hated that damn thing. She'd gotten used to sleeping in over the time she was on leave, and now she had to get un-used to it. Bloody hell. She got up, sleepishly scratching her dishelveled hair and looked to Delbert, who was snoring despite the alarms continuous ringing. She went over and turned it off and then took a shower. She was easily ready by 4:30AM and went downstairs, fixing herself porridge and coffee. Halfway through her meal she remembered she was meant to be training Honey. She went upstairs, picked her up, and then dropped her on the floor as the most ungraceful and somewhat painful wake up call ever. She simply told her to get dressed for the Naval Base and to come downstairs. Soon they were both heading out to the Ferry. Honey watched everything go by like a small child.

"Amelia..."

"Yes Honey?" Amelia licked her finger and turned the page of her book she'd brought with her.

"Do you ever flirt with other officers?"

Amelia blinked, surprised by the absolutely random question. "It's illegal. It's also illegal to be married to another officer."

"Oh...are any of the officers hot?"

Amelia chuckled. "Blisteringly so."

Honey sighed. "This is going to be difficult."

Amelia only laughed. They boarded the ferry, where Honey turned into a small child in the manner she looked around and attempted to touch everything within arms reach. Amelia kept her close by incase she ran off and got lost in the wonders. It was even worse when they reached Crescentia. Amelia had to grab Honey by the shoulders and guide her all the way to the base, which was located quite close to the Royal Observatory where Delbert researched and sometimes taught. Honey stared in child-like awe as the decorated officers and respected cadets milled about the base. Ships were docked in a bay specially made for them and the main building was several stories high.

Amelia led her into the building, which was all white walls with gold trim and various gadets in glass cases with plauqes on them, commemorating inventors of the Navy.

"Where are we going?" Honey asked as they walked down the many halls and to an elevator.

"First, I'm going to get my new uniform. Second, we are going to meet with Fleet Admiral Adam."

"...The bleeding Fleet Admiral?"

"The bleeding Fleet Admiral." Amelia noddded and pressed the up button. Honey squealed in happiness the entire way.

* * *

"Pleasure seeing you again, Katherine." Greeted Adam Adams, the Fleet Admiral of the Royal Navy. His hair and beard were snow white. His build was strong and he possessed spikes on various spots of his body. He'd been Fleet Admiral for over 30 years and was now in his 80's, but still traveled. Amelia sat in the chair on the other side of his desk, crossing her legs while tugging at the ascot of her new Admiral's uniform, which had a long cape. The base color was coal black and shining gold thread adorned the boarder of it, along with her boots and hat and shirt.

"As always Adam, I request you refer to me by my middle name as everyone else." Amelia said cooly. She hated when people adressed her by Katherine. She hated the name. She'd always been Amelia, ever since she was a child.

"Well I see no point for a first name if one isn't called by it." Amelia bared her teeth slightly at his usual responce, but controlled herself. "Who's this kit?" Adams asked, nodding to Honey.

"This is my younger sister, Honey." Amelia gestured to her sister, who nervously shook Adams's hand when he offered his. "She is my charge currently as she is too old to join the academy and wishes to become an officer."

"Ah." Adams nodded. "Well you're a very lucky young woman to have Katherine as a sister, Honey. She's my best officer, always has been."

"I don't work for the navy anymore, Adams. You know this." Amelia rubbed her temples. She hated him calling her his best officer since she wasn't even one anymore.

"I know, but you work with us, and you are still within our grasp when we need you most." He smiled.

"Beside the point, Adams. I came to ask what you wish of me now that I'm capeable of working and techinically your go to."

"At the moment, I ask nothing of you but to go daily and patrol the Academy out on Enlightened Island, and to pick the ships for your fleet."

"My fleet?" Amelia raised a graceful eyebrow.

"Yes, your fleet. Every higher admiral has a fleet, and since your Vice Admiral you just pick and choose and no cost comes to you."

Amelia looked interested as the old man stood and brought her an ungodly stack of files, which he then put in a sack. "You can choose from these. All species, all backgrounds, all skills. You might even know a few. You pick nine ships and contact the captains to see if they wish to be in your fleet. Understood?"

"Affermitive." She nodded and took the stack of files. She was about to ask something else when Adams gripped his chest and fell to his side. She dropped the paperwork and rushed over. "Admiral? Admiral Adams what the hell?!"

Adams gasped and started shaking, his eyes wide. Then he lie still. His eyes still open, staring up lifelessly. His hand fell lip at his side. Amelia pressed her thumb to his wrist, turning rather white when she felt no pulse. Honey, feeling odd that she wasn't phased by a man spontaniously dieing in front of her, went to his desk and found a medication bottle.

"Oh, um, Amelia..."

"Y-Yes..." Amelia took Adams cape and put it over his face before standing. That was certaintly unexpected.

"He's been taking heart medication."

She nodded a bit. "He gained some heart issues with his age."

"Did you know him well?" Honey put the medication down while staring at Adams haphazard body on the ground.

"Not exactly. Knew his wife was a bint and his son is a cocky ass and that he was just about as cocky...but that's all."

Honey nodded. "He's dead."

"That's pretty screaming obvious, Honey."

"That means...you're Fleet Admiral."

Amelia's eyes widened in the realization. "Shite."

* * *

"I got a promotion today." Amelia said after dinner while helping Delbert wash dishes. He looked surprised.

"Another?"

"Aye."

"But...the only Naval rank above Vice Admiral is-"

"Fleet Admiral? Yes." She smiled some, putting one of the plates in the cubbord. Delbert hugged her from behind and kissed her.  
"Well that's brilliant darling! I didn't know old Adams planned on retiring." Delbert mused this while finishing off the dishes.

"Well, he didn't retire." Amelia laughed nervously. "He had a spontaneous massive heart attack and died."

Delbert paused, looking to her. "Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh...Well that must have been the quickest promotion you ever recieved."

Amelia nodded a bit, somewhat amused by his response. "Aye twas...twas."


	21. Chapter 21

Hello all! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, glad to see people are liking this so much. :D Were getting close to something, m'dear people. I believe you all can tell. Gonna be a pretty big time jump soon. I'm going by the timeline of the actual Treasure Planet movie, for those of you who don't know. I've done a lot of research with a friend and know how things happen, in order and the time in-between them generally.

So, with that I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Treasure Planet, but I do own anything else that is not copyrighted to Disney. I don't give permission for this story or the contents of it to be distributed in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Amelia adjusted her white turtleneck and looked at herself in the mirror. Fleet Admiral Amelia. That was her title now, and had been for several months. 8 months to be exact. She'd been married to Delbert for 10 months. They would be celebrating their anniversary in a couple months. Good Lord, time had flown by. Due to a surprise summer storm the building of the benbow had been pushed back several months, and the design was being possibly altered as well. Sarah and Jim were still staying with Amelia and Delbert. It was beginning to pester the couple as they had a lack of privacy and were still newlyweds. Thankfully Sarah had informed them that soon as the first couple of bedrooms were complete that her and Jim would be moving out.

She sighed and took her hair that had begun to grow out again and putting it up in a small ponytail. She surely hoped those bedrooms would be finished soon.

Amelia donned a thin blue trench coat fit for the chilly October weather and put on moccasins as well. She went in this outfit to where Delbert was in his observatory, crouched on the floor over some papers as if he were a toad, scribbling away. She smiled. He worked so hard someitmes, even going as far as to not sleep for more than a few days. Then he'd crash on the bed and sleep a nice 24 hours and be as good as new. She really had to break him out of that habit. He was an astronomer, but there was a point when a man became even too naucturanl for his occupation.

She walked up to him, standing in front of the charts strewn everywhere. He mumbled to himself, not noticing. He was in a zone. Finally, a good ten minutes of foot tapping later, Delbert looked up and smiled.

"Hello darling."

"Hello Delbert." She smirked a bit. "You need to take a break."

"Pssh, I'm fine dear." Delbert began to go back to his work, but Amelia put her foot in the way. He sighed. "Amelia..."

"Delbert, you've been working all day." She pouted. He sighed again and pushed himself up, rubbing his knobby knees. "You're not going to let me continue, I see."

"Of course not you all-fired Canid." She chuckled. Delbert cursed in Russian. Amelia had found this to be a regular thing of him. He said he'd enjoyed seeing people's confused looks, and it made him feel less guilty than when cursing in English.

"Oh good Lord Delbert." Amelia shook her head in amusement.

"What's with the jacket?" Delbert raised an eyebrow. Amelia took his hand and guided him to their room, handing him his jacket. "Were going for a walk. It's a lovely day."

"Ew, sunlight." Delbert joked. Amelia bopped him upside the head and rolled her eyes. He chuckled and put on the coat. Sunlight was needed in someone's life occasionally. Amelia, satisfied he put it on, scooted his shoes to him with her foot. He put those on as well and they linked arms, walking down the stairs and out the door. The air was chill and coated Amelia's lungs, reminding her how much she loved winter. Everything was pure and ready to start anew, crisp, clean. Things were changing, and mostly for the better. And everything just seemed brighter to her.

They walked, their feet firm on the cobblestone drive. They took the right, walking down a street that was lined with grand oak trees on either side, their leaves deep crimson, joyas yellow, and blazing orange. People walked by them and waved. Sometimes the lone woman or man, but couples seemed to be abundant this ear nipping October afternoon. Especially couples with children.

Little boys and little girls of each species were wrapped up for the chilly weather in coats and boots, gloves, earmuffs on the younger ones. Amelia watched with a smile as a father picked up his little girl and put her on his shoulders, making her squeal in happiness and begin to babble and point at everything from where she sat. The mother seemed happy. Amelia could see through her thick coat a baby belly and congratulated her as they passed by. Her and Delbert took a break and sat on the bench that Delbert had accidentally proposed to her on. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began talking about something scientific to do with winter.

"Uh huh. Mhm...that's nice dear..." Amelia nodded some and gave this response every five minutes or so to keep him entertained while watching as couple after couple came in with children and released them to the park. They'd run and jump and roll on the ground, climb the play structure and slide down the slides, which launched them as they were slick with frost.

"Watch this Mama!" Cried a little girl before lifting her winter skirts and sliding down the slide on her feet, landing perfectly. "Brilliant darling!" Her mother called over, not moving from the side of her husband, who had his coat around her and was holding her close. Amelia glanced at Delbert, who was still talking on the science of snowflakes or something. That's when she realized he'd been a bachelor _far _to long. It began to snow a few moments after this realization.

"Oh look, precipitation in the-"

"It's snow, dear. Now science." Amelia said lightly, in a tone he'd never heard before. It was almost longing. Delbert furrowed his brow and looked at his wife, then followed her gaze to the park. She was watching the children play. They were now all squealing in joy as the snow fell, sticking out their tongues and catching it. Some of the younger ones, toddlers, would run up to their parents freaking out because they didn't know what the cool, white substance touching them was. Their parents would laugh and show them how to stick out their tongues and catch the flakes like all the other children, and the toddlers looked like they just learned the most amazing thing in the world and would run around madly, their heads up to the sky and tongues out. He glanced to the side and saw Amelia chuckling just a bit before turning her head up like the children and catching the snowflake.

She saw him looking at her and grinned. "Oh come on Delby, catch a snowflake."

Delbert blinked and looked up. The flakes were falling thickly now. He felt a bit ridiculous when he stuck out his tongue and caught a snowflake, but it made his Amelia smile. After that they rose from the bench and began walking again, Amelia dragging behind, still watching the children. "Come along, Amelia." Delbert had to pull her along. He felt a bit guilty doing so. He knew she wanted children, but he just wasn't sure...especially with Edmund. He was a grown man of 19 now...Delbert didn't know if he'd take kindly to a baby, and he didn't exactly wish to ask. He knew he said yes earlier, but now...

"Delbert..." Amelia looked up at him. He had a feeling what was going to happen. "Yes darling?"

"Could we...do you think..." she bit her lip, stopping. Delbert turned so they were facing each other on the slick sidewalk, other people passing them by. The snow fell. The leaves shook in the slight wind. "Do you...I..." She sighed. "I'd like to try to have children soon, Delbert."

He paused. "H-How soon?"

She looked off to the side, then back at him. "Now."

Took all he had to not let his face turn white and keep his knees from shaking. "I-I-I t-thought we agreed t-"

"Never mind." She said, obviously disheartened. Delbert lowered his ears while Amelia took his hand without the enthusiasm she had before and they began walking again. They reached the house and took off their jackets and shoes. Delbert attempted to hug Amelia, but she slipped away.

"You've got work." She said rather icily. He knew she wasn't angry, but hurt, which hurt him even more than if she was angry. He wished she was angry instead. Dammit all. She swiftly left the front room, going to the parlor. Delbert would follow her if he was a stupid man. He wasn't a stupid man, though, so he went up the stairs to his observatory. There he found Edmund with his sweetheart, Erica. They were flirting while cuddling on the couch. They'd move Delbert's charts.

Delbert was already in a bad mood, and his charts out of their ordered chaos didn't help. So what did he do? Got an air horn his brothers had left during their last visit and let it off right when they were about to kiss. He watched from the balcony as they both had figuretive seizures and fell of the couch. He laughed from the balcony as Edmund helped Erica up.

"Father, really!" Edmund sounded annoyed. Erica giggled and whispered something to Edmund before pecking his lips and skipping off, the boy standing in confusion on the floor. Delbert walked down to him.

"Don't move my charts." He said.

"Sorry." Edmund rubbed his temples. "I was kinda gonna g-get to k-kiss her."

"Still did." Delbert smirked and went to his telescope. Edmund moved the charts back and began to leave. Delbert realized he had a chance here. "Edmund, son, please...wait. Come here."

Edmund blinked, raising an eyebrow before coming over. He leaned against the base of the telescope. "Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something." Delbert wrung his hands nervously. "Has Amelia said...anything to you about children?"

Edmund seemed to think before shaking his head. "No, she h-hasn't s-spoken with me about any children."

"Ah alright then...see son she...she wants children..."

Edmund paused and nodded a bit. "I think I see where you're g-going."

"You do?" Delbert perked his ears.

"Yeah. You wanted t-to as-sk me before you had k-kids or a-anything because I'm already here."

Delbert blinked. "Well that's, that's a-actually completely right s-son."

Edmund smiled a bit and patted his father's shoulder. "Make 'er happy old timer."

"...I'm not an old timer quite yet, m'boy." Delbert chuckled a bit, giving his son a relieved smile.

"Well either way, I'd l-like someone t-to c-corrupt." Edmund grinned mischievously and left the room. Delbert chuckled and got up. Edmund was ok with it...so was he.

He walked from his observatory, his work willingly left for once, and entered the parlor that Amelia was in. She was sitting on the couch staring out the window. He saw a tissue in her hand and realized she'd cried a bit. She really wanted children... He walked up behind her and pulled her back in a hug. She remained silent and looked down until Delbert kissed her neck and nuzzled her, catching her curious attention.

"I'd like a girl." He whispered. She grinned.


	22. Chapter 22

Hope y'all like this! Had fun with it. I'd like some suggestions on what to do next when you're finished reading. This ol' noggin of mine is getting a wee bit drained far as this one goes. Either way, please **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**, and I thank you** ALL PROFUSELY FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT! THANKS SO MUCH! :D**

I do not own Treasure Planet, I do own anything else that is not copyrighted to Disney. I do not give permission for this story and anything within it to be used or distributed in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Jim walked into the Dean of Interstellar Academy's office. He was a proper man and rarely smiled. Despite it being Christmas time, the only decoration in his office was a pair of reindeer antlers sitting upon the bust of the former dean.

"You wished to see me, sir?" Jim asked, standing at attention. The old man stood.

"Yes, Mister Hawkins. You are aware of our apprentice program, correct?"

Jim nodded. The dean walked to him, standing meer inches from his face. "Resite the paragraph, then."

Jim sighed. Reciting seemed to be a favorite around the Academy. First day he had to recite the doorm rules, then he had to resite the bathroom rules, the PE rules, the rules rules, the respect rules. All sorts of things that just made him want to punch a puppy. "Section 3 paragraph 9 of the Royal Intersteller Naval Academy states that if a student sparks the interest of a offical officer from ranks Lieutentant and up that they may be pulled into the apprentice program by that officer. The apprentice program is for those special students picked by officers. They will become apprentice to the officer. Though they will still attend normal school in most cases, they will be excused from some classes so they may spend time with the officer who they have decided to partner with. They will be given an upperhand in the education system Intersteller has to offer and will be permitted to join the commanding officer on any voyage he or she takes should she so chose to bring their apprentice. The apprentice program is a shining oppertunity for any student who is chosen." He breathed deeply. "End of paragraph."

The dean nodded stiffly. "Good. You understand why I had you recite that, Hawkins?"

"Because you're an ass." He muttered.

"What was that, boy?!"

"Nothing sir. I said because you...assumed I didn't know, sir."

He shook his head. "No, dumb boy. An officer wishes to take you on as their apprentice."

Jim's eyes widened. He knew it was any grade, but Freshmen were rarely picked by an officer. "Who's the officer, sir?"

The dean looked over some papers on his desk. "Oh, dear Lord."

Jim knit his eyebrows together. "Um, sir?"

The dean turned to him. "First Mate Aurora Mayflower wishes to have you as an apprentice."

* * *

Amelia glanced at the clock. Ten more minutes. She twiddled her thumbs and breathed deeply. At this point she was actually wishing Jim and Sarah still frequented the mansion. She was all alone now. They'd gotten the inn built enough for them to live in and had left, taking Morph and Ben with them-though she wasn't complaning about the latter. It was quite nice when they were first gone. She and Delbert could do whatever they wanted wherever they wanted-like walk around in their underpants. Half their work was done at home lately, so why bother getting dressed? Besides, the view wasn't bad for either.

But at the moment, with the news she was waiting to give, it was quite terrible to be alone. She couldn't bare not telling anyone after scarcly a minute, so she called Aurora.

"Hello, this is Aurora." Came her light voice, followed by loud smacking.

"Oi it's me, Rora." Amelia smiled.

"Oh, hi jackass." She said cheerfully. She started calling Amelia that half the time since she left the flat.

"I've got brilliant news Aurora!" Amelia said in a bubbly tone.

"Oh gawd. What, you found the map to a treasure hidden by One Eyed Willie?"

"Oh lawd, this isn't a children's story, Aurora!" Amelia giggled madly and completely unlike herself. "I'll just tell you: I'm pregnant!"

There was a long pause. "...By the dog...right?"

"Of course!"

"OHMIGAWD, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE MUTANT DOG CAT BABIES THAT CAN BOTH BARK AND MEOW AND BE ADORABLE AT THE SAME TIME!"

Amelia had to move the reciever from her ear at Aurora's outburst, sighing. Her mood didn't waver, though. "Aurora, they'll just be hybrid."

"Yes, but C'MON A MEOWING DOG, HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE?!"

Amelia was about to answer when she heard Delbert's keys in the door. "I have to go Aurora." She just hung up and waited until Delbert entered the room. Upon seeing her he smiled and walked over, kissing her. She kissed him back, not breaking while standing.

"I've got some ace news darling, absolutly ace." She grinned at him. Delbert raised an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"And what is this "absolutly ace" news, hm?" He rested his hands on her hips, feeling the purr she released throughout his body.

Amelia grinned. "I"m _pregnant _darling!"

Delbert froze, his eyes widening. "Really?!"

"Really!" She nodded, grinning. She even bounced a bit. Delbert hadn't seen her this excited since their wedding day. He responded appropiately by picking her up and twirling her about, laughing with the overjoyed woman. He held her to him, her legs wrapped around him, and kissed her.

"This is just dazzling, dear!" She beamed. Delbert suddenly felt he saw her glow, the glow only an expecting mother could have. She buried her face in his neck and took his hair out of it's ribbon, playing with the wavy locks in a moment of serene silence. They settled on the couch, romantically entwined.

"We need to tell the others." Delbert said.

"I know, but how?" Amelia drew circles in his fur.

"Um...we just tell them?"

Amelia giggled. "Oh silly dog, that's no fun."

Delbert had never been reffered to as a "silly dog", and it made him laugh. "Well then, what do you propose?"

Amelia grinned. "I'll figure something out."

* * *

Christmas Dinner

* * *

Christmas was celebrated at the mansion. It included Amelia and Delbert, Sarah, Jim, Morph, Ben, Aurora, Edmund, Erica, and Aurora's boyfriend, Penifold-who happened to be Canid like Delbert. His breed more resembled a doberman and lab mix, with blonde hair and green eyes and light brown fur. He was generally nice, but also a pervert jokester like Aurora.

After opening their various presents from each other, which all were liked, the group went to the kitchen, where dinner was all ready. Everyone had helped a bit in prepairing the fabulous meal. They said grace before digging in. Sarah noticed the ridiculous grin on Amelia's face that hadn't changed all day, and it wasn't just because it was Christmas.

"What's up with you, Amelia?" She raised a curious eyebrow. Amelia turned to her and shrugged, her wide smile only giving away her happiness. Sarah looked at her wonderingly before turning to Jim and mouthing "what the heck?". Jim shrugged with his cheeks puffed full of ham and mashed potatoes. Sarah rolled her eyes and looked to Edmund, nodding to Amelia and mouthing the same thing. He looked over and mouthed "catnip in her tea" before continuing eating.

Sarah accepted this explination.

It wasn't until Amelia got everyone around a table for a poker game that she suspected something. Amelia took out a thick deck of cards and dealt them out to everyone. Sarah took up her cards. Ace, 9 of spades, 4 of hearts, 2 of spaces, and...a card with some sort of writing on it. She extracted the card from it's place about the same time as everyone else and gasped. It read "_I won the argument" _ in golden letters with teddy bears and rattles surrounding it. She turned to Amelia. "You're pregnant?!"

Amelia grinned like an idiot. Jim leaned back in his chair staring at Delbert. Sarah smirked while looking to Delbert. "You ol' rascal."

Delbert blinked and immediately blushed a deep crimson while Amelia laughed and hugged him. Edmund just smiled while looking to Erica, who returned the smile and patted his hand.

"MUTANT CAT DOG BABIES!" Aurora cried.

"Babe, sit down. You've had too much to drink." Penifold chuckled. Aurora looked at him. "I've only had too much to drink when I'm willing to rip my shirt off in front of everyone here."

"Are you willing to do that, ma'am?" Jim joked. That's when he found out she was, and that her brassier color was pink. This was going to be the most awkward apprenticeship ever.

"Aurora, quit being a whore." Amelia rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples. Aurora waved her hands in the air and swung her hips. "I'm sexy, sexy, oh so sseeeexxxxyyyy." She continued singing while dancing until Amelia stood and rapped her over the head Jim's beer bottle. She made a "doi" sound and fell to the ground.

"Is she alright?!" Sarah rose quickly, peering over the table.

"Perfectly brilliant. Done it to her a millon times before."

"Maybe t-that's why s-she's like t-t-that." Edmund joked. Amelia shrugged and sat back down before getting excitedly hugged by Sarah.

"I am _so _helping you pick out baby clothes!" She grinned. Amelia smiled back and chuckled. "I'm sure you will, Sarah."

"Especilly considering Delbert has no idea what fashion sense is." Sarah added, getting a groan from Delbert.

"Oh quit it, Del. You dressed Edmund so bad once everyone thought he was a girl."

At this point Edmund and Erica left the room. Amelia chuckled. "Oh shush, Sarah. That was one time."

"And one time is enough!" She stated, smacking his shoulder. After that they began to friendily bicker while Ben jabbered about babies to Morph, who had no idea what was going on. After a bit, Amelia discovered herself getting more tired than she ever would be on a regular basis. She was able to keep herself awake for a an hour or so more, winning a few games of poker between herself, Delbert, Aurora, Sarah, and Jim, but then finally gave in. Halfway through the game she folded and stood, surprising everyone. She'd never not finished a game.

She kissed Delbert's cheek and whispered, "I'm going to go lie down, dear."

He blinked. "Are you feeling alright honey?"

She nodded a bit, a soft smile on her face. "Just tired." Delbert nodded and watched her as she walked up the stairs to their room. He knew she'd go up there, strip off her clothes, and put on a silken nightgown she'd sewn herself. She'd then wash her face and rub it with an exotic oil she'd have shipped monthly. Then she'd finally crawl into bed and hug her pillow like she did every night Delbert wasn't in bed the same time she was. Though, this night, while she lay and doze off into a deep slumber, he smiled, knowing that she wouldn't be alone.


	23. Chapter 23

Hope y'all enjoy! Thank you SO much to TheAmazingArtemis for giving me the suggestion of this chapter being about the apprenticeship! I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all enjoy reading!

I do not own Treasure Planet, but I do own anything not copyrighted to Disney and place all claim on it. No one has permission to use or distribute this story or any of its attributes in any way whatsoever.

* * *

Aurora came to the Intersteller dorms early in the morn and rapped her knuckles on the door. When she recieved no answer she picked the lock with one of her long nails and walked in, finding four sleeping teenage boys in various oddball positions on their bunks. She paused, locating Jim on the top bunk on the right, and then filling a bucket with water and tossing it on him.

"AAHHHH WHAT THE HELL?!" Jim jumped, punched at the air and then fell off the bunk and onto the floor, waking the other cadets. All seemed rather pissed.

"Who the-who's this bitch?!" One dragonlike cadet snorted fire at Aurora. She grabbed him by the neck and through him to the side.

"This bitch is a badass bitch who will kick your punk ass if you utter another word." She growled. The room became silent. Jim slowly stood, pursing his lips and glaring at her.

"Get dressed." Was all she said before leaving.

Jim did so after taking an actual shower and putting on his uniform. He went out of the room to find Aurora smoking a joint.

"Um, drugs are not allowed on campus." He said.

"Oh look," she gestured to the air around her, smiling widely at him. "No fucks to be given."

Jim blinked. He'd hung out with some odd people before Treasure Planet, but he'd just met the oddest. She put out the joint, not looking the least bit effected by it, and led Jim out of the school. They used a pass and they boarded a sloop that belonged to Aurora-the RLS Badass (Jim couldn't figure out how she got this past regulation)- and sailed to one of the nearby islands called Tremere. They docked and got off. Jim noted the island was home to a small colony of fishing folk that were nearly all human.

"Um, ma'am-"

"Aurora."

"Uh, yeah, uh, Aurora what...exactly are we doing here?"

She turned on her heel and looked at him. "You want to be a spacer, aye?"

"Aye." He nodded, watching a tired woman with far too many children purchase eggs.

"What kind of spacer?"

"Uh...the...good...kind?" Jim raised an eyebrow. Aurora smacked him upside the head.

"Do you want to be a leader, follower, healer, what?!"

He jumped at the orderly tone so unlike the laid-back woman. "Uh, uh, leader!"

"Good." She turned around again, giving the faintest indecation for him to follow her as she began walking once more. "In order to be a leader you must first know how to lead. In order to know how to lead, you need to know how to follow."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I have no fuckin' idea I just got that out of a book. But I've got buisness here and you're gonna stand in the corner and watch like a little stalker. K?"

Jim blinked. That was kind of a let down. "Ok."

"Woopty, doopty, doo." She nodded, snatching a couple apples from a nearby stand and tossing some pence the vendors way. She tossed one apple to Jim and ate the other with bites big enough to shame a Cragorian. This woman was terrifying. He followed her through the small town, glancing at the townsfolk and their children as they went about their day, in and out of their small homes, to school or work. Aurora led him to the home of W. G. Hendleson, which was big and white, covered in grandure. It was very out of place in the small fishing town. Looked like it should be the town hall.

Aurora led him up the steps and knocked on the door. It was answered by a pretty young woman who could scarcly pass as an adult.

"Hello, is Mister Hendleson in?" Aurora asked. The woman nodded. "Yes, I believe you have an appointment?"

"That I do." She nodded once and they were led inside. The tables and floors were oak wood and doilies were placed fondly on the side tables, bigger silken clothes on any other. Flowers in vases adorned their tops and the wallpaper was patterned with leaves. Jim found it quite nice. He also noted the smell of lavender about the house as they followed the young woman up carpeted stairs to a thick mahogany door. She knocked.

"Come in." Said an aged voice. They were led in. An elderly human man sat behind a desk, his hair grey and his skin laden with deep wrinkles. "This is that woman you had come in, dear."

Jim's eyes darted to the young woman. She wasn't his daugher. She was his wife. He was immediatly disgusted, though he kept himself under control. The man nodded and dismissed the woman with a wave of his hand and had Aurora sit down.

"Who's the lad?" He nodded to Jim. Aurora looked too him as if to say, "Well, I'm not your mother, introduce yourself dumb ass." Jim thought that in her voice, too.

"I'm, um, " Jim cleared his throat, "Cadet James Hawkins, sir. I'm Aurora's apprentice."

He nodded once and leaned back. "Well go stand in the corner and be...a young person or something."

"If I was being a young person, I wouldn't be here." Jim said reflexively, going to the corner. Hendleson shot Aurora a look like he expected her to reprimand him, but she only shrugged.

"What is your buisness with me, Hendleson?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"I need you to do a cargo mission for me, Mayflower." He leaned back. "Two weeks. Here to Cyprius."

"I'm not a captain, Hendleson. I've told you this." Aurora rolled her eyes, getting up to leave.

"Don't be so hasty now, Mayflower. I'm offering you a temporary, unoffical promotion."

Aurora paused and stared at him before sitting down. "I'm listening."

Jim wondered how Aurora knew this man. Their body language as they discussed the possible voyage was that of familiarity, but contempt. More than once they burst like a balloon on each other and Jim felt the need to sneak behind a bookcase until they were done. Finally, after two long hours, they reached an agreement.

"I'll sail your damn ship to damn Cyprius if you pay me triple what you originally said, all up front. Here. Now." Aurora snarled, jabbing his chest with her finger. He seemed to hold back pain but nodded and took out more money than Jim had ever seen in one place in his life, handing the entire wad to Aurora, who shoved it in her brassier. Jim couldn't help but stare as she did so.

"Hey, pervert." Aurora's sharp tone caught his attention and he stepped forward, coughing and blushing. She smirked. "Get laid, bro."

Jim didn't know how to respond.

Aurora turned back to Hendleson. "Have the ship ready within the week." He nodded, and they both left.

"How the hell do you know him?" Jim asked, jerking his thumb back towards the house as they walked. Aurora bought another apple and ate it. "Ah, so you are observant of other things besides my boobies."

Jim had to stifle a laugh. Boobies. Hehe. He always found the word funny. "Uh, yeah I guess."

She snorted. "If you must know, he's the ex-husband of my sister-in-law. Were you observant enough to notice t-"

"The little girl was his wife? Yeah."

"Good. Don't hesitate to poison his food if you get the sudden temptation to be a murderer." She said this so casually it kind of scared Jim. Afterward the boarded the sloop and went to Crescentia. There Aurora taught Jim how to barter and properly gamble, along with how to "beat the living shit out of this punk ass bitch" as she punched a man in a local pub. After the whole fight was over she avoided getting the bobbies called by fluttering her eyelashes and overall just making the bartender zone out and stare at her breasts. She informed Jim he could do the same with a barista and his abs after buying them both smoothies. Jim didn't know what to say by the end of the day.

"Aurora is...really, really weird." Jim told Amelia and his mother over holo-communication that night. They were together at the mansion deciding on some details of the Benbow while Delbert worked and Edmund went out with Erica.

"Oh, yes. She's an odd one, they let all sorts into the navy." Amelia nodded some, smiling a bit. Jim thought that smile was a bit...odd. Something about it, he couldn't shake it.

"She's raunchy, but...well, she's nice, I think." Sarah laughed a bit nervously. "Are you sure you're going to keep up with this apprenticeship, James?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah, she's a good teacher. Or apprenticer-er...or...whatever."

"The correct term," Amelia took a large bite of her sandwich. "Ish mashter."

"Amelia!" Sarah scolded. Amelia rolled her eyes, licked her fingers, and swallowed. "The correct term, James, is master. Happy, Sarah?"

"Rather." She nodded and left the screen's viewpoint. Amelia turned back to Jim. "Well, seeing as your mother has left to raid my refridgerator, I'll leave you to get your rest. You've got another big day ahead of you. Grip it by the tiller." Then she dissconnected. Jim sighed and went back to his dormroom. The other occupents still seemed steamed at him for the un-needed wake up call and ignored him as he dressed down and got in his bunk.

He closed his eyes, intending to sleep, but found this impossible. Something...something about her smile...He grabbed his pillow and covered his head, gripping it. Dammit, dammit, dammit...He wasn't going too...no...nope, nope, noooope...he wasn't going to-

He went to the library.

Since it was past the 10PM curfew, Jim could get in trouble. He had to act stealthily, dodging the guards as they walked by with their flashlights. When he reached the library he had to climb in through the tiny little window above the door that was never closed. He thanked God that there wasn't any other security in the library. No one stole books.

"Morph, c'mere boy." Jim whispered to the gelatinous blob in his pocket. Seconds later Morph floated out, yawning.

"C'mere boy, c'mere boy." He repeated in an annoyed tone. Jim sighed. "Sorry buddy. Listen, I need you to turn into a flashlight for me."

Morph didn't hesitate and turned into a flashlight. Jim took hold and began searching in the librarians office where copies of records of officers in service for more than ten years were kept. He didn't know why they kept such documents in the librarians office, he just knew they were there. He went immediately to M's and was glad the librarian was so organized, allowing him to almost immediately find Aurora's file. He sat in a swivel chair and began to flip through it, past the acomplishments and generalized skills and recomendations to the background. Each profile had a background that was usually somewhat extensive. After finding Aurora's, he began to read. Halfway through, he felt his eyes grow big, and his heart stop.

* * *

**Review, review, review. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

This couldn't be right. They wouldn't ever...

Jim slammed the file shut, wheezing and staring at a light that was shining at the tinted glass of the librarian's office. He shoved the file back in and slammed the filing cabinate closed before diving under the desk. The door opened and in walked a guard. He shined his light on the cabinate, then the window and went around the desk. Jim darted out silently, nearly hyperventilating. He had to make sure this was true. He did some quick thinking and figured he'd have to ask Amelia about it. He ran up the staircase of the library and watched as the guard walked out of the office, shined his light around, and then left.

Finally taking a full breath, Jim dashed down the stairs and back into the office. He grabbed Aurora's file and and shoved it in his shirt after tucking it into his pajama pants so it wouldn't fall out. He then got out the way he came in and ran all the way to his room, slamming the door on his foot and holding his curses in as he slowly closed it. He exhaled deeply and took out the file, staring at the "Aurora Mayflower" written in the librarian's neat script. This _could not _be true. She could _not _be her...

He shoved the file in his sack of school things and turned over on his stomach, the only thing letting him fall asleep quickly being his desire to get a true, honest answer.

* * *

The next morning Aurora didn't visit Jim, and he was thankful. He grabbed the bag with her file in it and headed to first period, sitting down in the very back. He glanced about nervously as class started before raising his hand.

"Um, yes, Mister Hawkins?" The teacher looked to him, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh, I need to go, sir. I've got m-"

"Apprenticeship duties? Of course, go on." He waved him away and went back to the board. Jim breathed in relief, ignoring the icy glares from the other students as he left. He knew they hated that he could leave class for special classes, but he didn't care. He walked out the front door, past the proud stone lions that stared out from their posts and to the guard at front. He simply flashed his student body card with the apprentice stamp on it and took one of the school transportation sloops. He docked by the half built Benbow and ran through the snow to the trolley and took it to the Doppler mansion. He entered without permission and went into the library. There Amelia was with Sarah. He noticed she was already showing a tiny bit-though he bet it was mostly just fat from her sudden change in diet. Evidence was the box of donuts on the coffee table.

Amelia had just taken a bite of a creme filled delicacy when Jim grabbed her hand, startling her. "James!"

"No explination, hi Mom, come with me." He yanked her to her feet, ignoring the fire beginning to glow in her eyes and making her run to the nearest room, which was her study.

"What in the name of," she chomped down on her donut, "my mothur aure you doshing hashkuns!"

"Chew and swallow." Said Jim patiently. She glared, shoved the entire donut in her mouth, and then looked at him expectantly with her hands on her hips. Damn. She already looked like a mother.

"Anyway, are these records legit or shit?" He tossed Aurora's profile on her desk, secretly hoping they were some prank by the seinors. They liked messing with files.

Amelia saw Aurora's file, the look on her face giving Jim all the confirmination he needed. "I thought so." He said somberly, a nip of fear in his voice.

She gingerly opened the file and flipped to the background page, pausing. "Did you read the last page, James?"

"I-I only got as f-far as her...real name?" His voice was heavy with question. Amelia looked at him. Her eyebrowns seemed to frown with her mouth as she looked down.

"So it is true!" He exclaimed, pointing at Amelia. "I though it w-was some kinda sick joke, but it's not!"

She sighed. "No, no James it is not some kind of sick joke, it's the truth."

"W..what else does it say?"

She took the file and lowered herself into her leather swivel chair. "I might as well read it to you. You're in no condition, can't even speak proper."

Jim nodded a bit, lowering himself down into the nearby wooden chair. He actually could read it, he just didn't want to.

Amelia cleared her throat and looked at the paper after grabbing her reading glasses.

"_Aurora Mayflower, a highly decorated Navy officer of 12 years. Has participated in the Kattindawg Quasar war and was awarded the purple heart. Recently recieved Medal of Honor for her services in this war that were just now noted. Before joining the navy at the age of 22, Miss Mayflower was known by her original name, Ceriara LaCroiux. Under this name she is wanted for the serial killings of over 200 persons, practices of dark magic, attempted necromancy, and extensive, violent pirating aided by the small-time pirate Long John Silver. She was captured and jailed in the mental ward of the Royal Dungeon. After being sentanced to death, then Higher Captain Katherine Amelia Smollett came with supposed evidence she did none of this. After years of debate and court meetings, Miss Ceriara LaCroiux was released at age 20. After two years of extensive therapy, she was allowed to apply for the navy, and soon proved herself useful and climbed up in ranks. Is currently an honored First Mate and has shown no signs of reverting to what is now thought to be a giant scandal to frame the young woman. She lives on Montressor and frequents Crescentia Spaceport and regularily patrols the nearby Terran Islands. _

Jim felt his body go weaker and his heart beat faster as she read. By the end his entire body was shaking. He'd heard stories about Ceriara LaCroiux. How she killed and pillaged with a smile on her face and attempted to raise the dead with her necromancy in order to take over the galaxy. She was legend. Most thought she'd simply dissapeared, died in some sort of battle when she stopped appearing in news reports. She was forgotten for the most part. No average person had ever really knew what she looked like, either...

Amelia sensed his fear and put down the file, sighing. "I-Is all t-t-that t-true?" Jim stammered. "Did she r-really...k-kill...all those p-people?"

Amelia looked him straight in the eye before slowly nodding, a pained look on her face as he jumped up and grabbed for the doorknob. She jumped forward and gripped his arm with such strength he twisted and fell to his knees. He looked up at her with a looking of knotting pain in his eyes. She slowly loosened her grip, giving him a steely glare that would stop a holy man on a mission in his tracks. She knelt beside him.

"Jim, I care not what you think of Aurora's past, but she isn't who she was. I also want you to take heed of the dominos you will be knocking down the day you decide to go to the authorities with your new found proof of her misdeeds." She made a gesture not only to herself-specifically her stomach-but to Jim himself.

"W-what kind of trouble would I get into?!" He spat almost arrogantly, as if he was untouchable.

"You're the apprentice of an ex murderous necromancing pirate serial killer." Amelia said flatly. Jim turned pasty white. "Nooooow you get it." She smirked. "They'll assume you got a guilty conceince and end up convicting you as well as her."

"W-what do I do?!" Jim whispered, sounding like a mouse. Amelia slowly leaned forward, meer inches from his face. "Don't speak a word of this to anyone. Not Delbert. Not your mother. Not Ben, Edmund, Honey, anyone. You do, I'll slit your bloody neck, got it?"

Jim stiffly nodded as fear and anxiety tossed the insides of his stomach around like a washing machine did clothes. Amelia rose to her feet and helped him up. "Now you shall go to rest. Go back to school, claim you feel ill, and lay in bed and only think."

Jim nodded stiffly again and was led to the door by Amelia. Sarah didn't rise from her place on the couch, assuming from body language that it was best to remain seated.

At the door, Amelia grabbed Jim's shoulder. "Remember to take heed." She hissed in his ear, and let him go. She watched him walk down the drive and to the right, presumably to the trolly and home. She seemed satisfied and walked back inside.

Jim then turned around and headed to Aurora's.


	25. Chapter 25

It might be a stupid decision on his part, but Jim had to go over there. He didn't know why. He could leave this all under the water. Just keep apprenticing and never let Aurora know he knew of her past. Just let it all blow over, like a smart man.

Sadly, Jim happened to be slightly moronic. He marched up to Aurora's door, collecting himself enough to knock. The door was answered by Penifold in boxers. Jim blinked. "Uh, Aurora in?"

Penifold shook his head. "She's out shopping."

"Uh huh...uh...ok then I'll just c-"

"Why arncha in school?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Uh, got a free period. Gotta go." Jim ran off after that, glancing over his shoulder to see Penifold scratching his head. He kept running, down the street to Mrs. Jenkins house. She was a little old widow who made killer cookies and kept a lovely garden. Jim hid in one of her thornless rose bushes, finding it a good place for a nap, despite the cold. When he woke up, he got out of the bush, straightened out his clothes and hair, took the cookie offered by Mrs. Jenkins, and walked back to Aurora's. He knocked on the door. This time, she answered.

"Jim." She blinked, looking surprised.

"Ceriara LaCroiux." He said back. Baaaaaaaad word choice.

Before Jim could blink, he was being held up against the wall by Aurora, off the ground, a jewled dagger pressed to his throat. He'd never seen a look of anger like the one on Aurora's face at this moment. He gripped her arms, trying to stabilize his shaking body so the dagger didn't become aquainted with the blood his heart so fondly pumped throughout his body.

"You," she hissed, "should watch where you step, boy." Her voice lost its usually light and airy tone, replaced by a hard edged raspy growl that sent shivers up Jim's spine. He swallowed hard, feeling the dagger break his skin. Slowly, in order to cause the most discomfort, Aurora made a half inch cut around half Jim's neck. Then she put the tip on his chin and did the same cut down to the base of his neck. He felt like screaming.

"You," she hissed even more sinisterly, taking the dripping blood from his neck and drawing some sort of symbol on his forehead, "will have a horrible, horrible week. At the end of this week, you come back here."

Jim swallowed. His forehead was burning, the feeling spreading through his body slowly, agonizingly. He glanced to the side and saw Penifold, who had only a look of sympathy before turning and walking the other way. His hands felt like pins were pricking them, then his feet. This feeling, accomponied by the awful heat, ran through his body at an alarming rate. He opened his mouth to scream, only to have Aurora covered it. She looked him directly in the eye. He could see she was...enjoying this. He was terrified. She wasn't...Aurora.

"I will speak with you at the end of the week. You don't come back here by then, I will find you and take you by force." She rasped, putting him down gently. His knees felt like they might drop him any minute. "You understand?"

Jim swallowed, a hand on his neck, and slowly nodded.

"Good." She gripped him by his uniform jacket and led him to the door. There, she wiped off the symbol, making the pain go away everywhere but the burning in his forehead. "Wrap your neck and say there was an accident during training." She then shoved him outside and slammed the door behind him. Jim stood, contomplating just how much of an idiot he was. He then walked down the steps, tripped on the last one, and face planted the concrete.

This was going to be an awful, awful week.

* * *

Amelia walked into the palace with a heavy heart. The humble king sat in a simple but elegant chair at a writing desk, quill in hand, back turned to her. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned, and then stood.

"Madam Admiral." He greeted politely. In the time since she'd been promoted, she'd become quite aquainted with the king, as well as his children, especially his daughter, Illysa.

"Your Majesty." She gave him a slight bow. She could feel her uniform struggling against her stomach, which she guessed was rather visable.

"What brings you to the palace, Madam? Another threat from the Procyons on breaking the treaty?" He sat back down, bringing Amelia to sit down as well, in a chair on the right side of his desk. Out of respect, she never kept her head higher than her king's.

"No, Your Majesty." She breathed deeply, looking down. "I've come to request leave from duty."

He stopped his writing and looked at her, both eyebrows raised. "Why would you-" He stopped, turning his sight down to her uniform, which fit more snugly than usual. Amelia blushed at the smirk rising on his face. "Oh, I see."

"Heheh. Aye."

"I wasn't aware you were married, Madam."

Amelia blinked before taking her wedding ring from an inside pocket of her jacket and showing it to him. She tended not to wear it in uniform as she was afraid it would come off on her gloves. He nodded. "I see. Rich, I presume."

"Not that it is any of your concern, but yes, he is quite wealthy." She put it back in the pocket. "Anyhow, I'd like to take maternity leave."

"How far along are you, Madam?" The king walked to a nearby cabinate, opening it with an ornate key and taking out some paperwork.

"About a month and a half."

"Ah, sizeable litter it seems." He glanced over his shoulder at her, amused by the usually stoic womans docile smile. "Heh, yes, I do suppose so."

"Well, who do you plan to take over for you while you are absent, Madam? The Vice Admiral, or have you someone else in mind?"

Amelia thought for a moment, taking into account political views and the skills of the current Vice Admiral. This moment was one when she wished Arrow was still here. "I'm not fond of the Vice Admiral...so...I'd say my choice would be Aurora Mayflower."

The King froze. He turned his head back to her. "Miss LaCroiux is...a less than savory choice, Madam."

"No one else but us know of her past."

"Her documents are in the school library."

"I know, I just finished removing them. In fact, I've had them removed from everywhere but the Royal Archives." She sighed, thinking of Jim. "I don't even know how or why her past ended up in those files, but now no one has the chance to view them."

"Someone who has could make a lot of trouble for us both, Madam."

"I know. But, trust me, no one has read them...only her apprentice. I've got him under absolute control."

The King stared at her for a long time. Then he stared at the documents, her, documents, her documents, her, wall. Amelia sat patiently, her nerves on edge. It wasn't like the king couldn't demote her the moment she made a mistake. Slowly, the King took an average piece of parchment and walked to the desk and began writing. Amelia didn't attempt to read what he wrote, but watched his quill move. After some time, he slid the document to her side, along with the quill. "Sign."

She did so without hesitation. She rarely questioned the King without true reason. She doubted she was signing away her job. At least...she hoped she wasn't.

He put his royal seal on the document and then rolled it up and tied it with ribbon. He called a messanger boy, who took it to be filed. He then looked to Amelia. "Aurora Mayflower shall take over your position in your absence. However, she will report to you each week for some sort of guidence or advice. Instead of the usual leave, I have given you a year."

Amelia's eyes widened. "A year?"

He nodded once. "A year. As a favor for all you've done for the Terran Empire, and to annoy you to no end when you become restless after the babies are born."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I knew there was a catch." She joked slightly. He smiled humoredly and then walked with her to the door of his study. "Check in now and then, please." He got a foxlike grin on his face. "My children could use some good stories."

She smiled, bid him adu, and headed home. Soon as she sat down the communication device on the wall rung. She answered it, met with the unnaturally darkened face of Aurora. She could tell she'd been drinking.

"Aurora? What the hell?!"

Aurora lifted her lip in a snarl. "I'm about ready to kill you, bring you back, and then kill you again."

Amelia paused before realizing what had happened, her face turning pale. "I-I-I d-d-didn't say a t-thing Aurora!"

"Like hell you didn't! How else would Jim know?!"

"Your file, A-Aurora." Amelia wasn't sure whether or not she was imagining the dark energy radiating off the communicator. Aurora narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. After Amelia collected herself, she leaned forward. "You didn't curse him, did you?"

Silence.

"You bloody cursed him, didn't you! Why of all the idiotic things-dammit Aurora!" A sudden moodswing aided Amelia's bravery. "You pig brained, yellow bellied, land lubbing, necromancing, swift fingered, absent minded twat!" Aurora blinked, a bottle of whisky half way to her lips. Amelia wasn't even making sense with her insults at the moment. It kind of calmed her down.

"Weak hipped, shaky legged, jezebel, loose woman-"

Aurora sipped her whisky. She was waiting for an actual insult. Slut would do. Or whore. Whore would be better. Or maybe cougar. Then again, she wasn't old enough for that, sadly.

"Cloud eyed, stupid, neophite, robbing, hereatic swine!" Amelia finally stopped, breathing deeply. She rested a hand over her heart as she gasped. "I have no idea what I just said."

"Well...you called me a whore a couple of times...a hereatic swine...um..."

"Did I mention absent minded twat?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant, I think I covered most it all then." She leaned back with a hand on her head.

"Migrain?"

"As usual." Amelia nodded a bit, having been prone to migrains since she was a young girl.

"I'd offer help, but I feel like being a bitch today." Aurora sipped her whisky again. "Anyway, watching you loose the ability to breath trying to insult me without cursing gave me time to calm down. Yeah, I was a dumb ass. Anyway, did you tell him details?"

"I confirmed what you'd done."

"Ah. K." Aurora sighed. "Just mixed him up in something he shouldn't be."

"What exactly are you planning to do, Aurora." Amelia rubbed her temples slowly.

"Train him like I would before. Though, now I may give him some...other lessons." Aurora avoided her friend's eyes as she said this. Good thing for her, too, Amelia's look would have killed.

"Don't you dare."

"Not anything major. Just some herbs." She mumbled, swirling the whisky in its bottle. The amber liquid was firey as her soul. "Anyhow. Go lie down. I'm done here." Amelia nodded meekly and disconnected. Her outburst had brought on a migrain, and she had a feeling the pregnancy wasn't going to help it. As she lay in her and Delbert's bed she felt her stomach churn, but held back the temptation to throw up. She was worried. Not only for Aurora, but Jim.

She hoped Aurora wouldn't take much risk.


	26. Chapter 26

Note: I am not trying to insult Pagans, it's just Jim's perspective as they are looked down upon by Christian groups of religion, which I see Sarah raising Jim up as. As well as Pagans are often related to devil worshipers in my expierence with those I've talked to around me. Again, sorry if you're insulted.

I hope y'all like this. :)

I do not own TP but anything else including characters, places, traits, and phrases I own and do not give permission to be used otherwise.

Delbert sipped his coffee and looked around the breakroom of the Royal Observatory. Men and women, mostly in their 30's and 40's unless they were interns, milled about casually. He stood in his own group, which consisted of Dr. Albert Ernest, Marie Tream, Allison Yovan, and Steve Amineve. They were a bunch as nerdy as him and as casual.

"How's your wife, Delbert?" Allison asked, stirring sugar into her tea.

"Fine." He said, smiling over his coffee cup. He had yet to reveal that she was pregnant to any of them.

"I still vind vou aund a navy vomen so...entertaining." Commented Marie, laughing a bit. "You read book about gun, she shoot gun book is avout."

"That's entirely accurate." Delbert chuckled. "She attempted to show me how to shoot."

Steve snorted. "How many people did you kill, eh?"

"None, but the mailbox got sent to ICU."

The group laughed. Then Kelly showed up.

"Hello all." He greeted, his tone as arrogant as his clothes.

"Die." Said Marie.

"Oh dear Marie, I'd expect a more joyas greeting from such a beautiful woman as yourself." He purred, taking a step towards her. She punched him in the gut, making him double over.

"I have tree oldur brovers, Kelly. Rememver vat." She glared and walked away. Steve sighed. "You're an задница, Kelly."

Kelly blinked. Delbert laughed and then began to talk in rapid Russian. All but Kelly knew what he was saying, which was an array of colorful insults that attacked Kelly's intelegence. Kelly just stared.

"The hell you sayin'?"

Delbert turned to him and sneered. "Look it up, _тупица."_

Kelly huffed and went to punch Delbert. Delbert grabbed his fist, twirled around, and shoved Kelly into a counter. With the wind knocked out of him, Kelly fell to his knees. He glared up at Delbert, who seemed just as surprised as everyone else at what he did.

"Niiiiiiiiiice." Allison looked impressed.

"Thanks. I think my wife taught me that." Delbert thought. "Or my brother."

"Either vay, it vurked." Marie watched as Kelly stood, gave them all the finger, and walked away amindst laughing of colleges. Delbert smiled some, feeling self satisfied. Though, looking back at Kelly, he had a feeling he may have just caused a...ruckus.

* * *

A week later, Jim stood in front of Aurora's door fearfully. The entire week had consisted of failed tests, quizzes, homework, tripping over his own feet, getting mugged a few times, his friends becoming pissed off at him all weekend, and him chopping off a piece of his own finger-though it was, thankfully, not really noticeable.

He hesitantly knocked on the door. Minutes later, Aurora answered. She was in her bra and underwear. Jim forced himself to look at her eyes. "H-Hello A-"

Aurora placed a finger over his lips. She the kissed his forehead and swiped her thumb over it twice, mumbling some gibbersih. The burning that had been in Jim's forehead all week dissapeared.

"T-Thanks." He breathed deeply. She nodded once. "I apologize. My past is nothing I'm proud of." She gestured for him to step in, which he did. "But it's something I cannot ever truly leave behind."

"Poetic." He commented. Aurora walked to Penifold, who sat on the couch, and leaned over him, sneakily unbuttoning his shirt. "Going anywhere today, dear?"

"Probably not." He sipped his coffee, reading the paper. Aurora stripped his shirt from him, getting an annoyed look from the blonde Canid. She just smiled rather provocotively while putting the shirt on herself, which was long enough to cover all of her. Penifold sighed, rolled his eyes, and smiled at her. Jim stood awkwardly until he was led away by half-dressed Aurora into the back halls. He was taken to one in particular, with a large oak door that expressed the scent of chamomile and sage.

"This room," Aurora pointed, "is two. If you are aware of the other room-my conjuring room-you can enter that, or the bathroom. If you are not aware, you open the door, and it is just a bathroom."

Jim blinked. "You have...a conjuring room?"

"Hell yes, no witch is complete without one."

"I thought you were done with...magic...stuff?"

"Dark magic...mostly." She mumbled the last part while grabbing the handle and swinging open the door. Jim was blasted with chamomile, sage, rosemary, and many, many other spices and flowers. He sneezed several times before stepping into the room behind Aurora. The walls were packed mud and had roped sacks of various spices and dried meats and plants hanging on the walls and from the ceiling. Wind chimes accomponied them. Scattered about on ancient tables and chairs were tarot cards, balls of literal crystal, large stirring sticks, and dozens of books that seemed to have been taken from a blood red bookshelf on the far wall. In the middle of the room was a black cauldron.

"This...is freakin' weird...and freakin' cool...imagine the Halloween parties someone could host in this place." Jim said as he wandered, lightly tracing his hand over the yellowed pages of the books, the writing Pagan, which sent a slight chill up Jim's spine. "I...can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Shoot." Aurora was putting some of the books back in place, mumbling to herself.

"Well first, why the hell are you showing me this?"

"Well, you are my apprentice. You already knew of my past. And...because I fuckin' can."

"Ok..." Jim glanced back at the writing, ignoring the paranoid chill as he turned a page. There was a picture of the pentagram and two...lusting indiviguals. He immedaitely turned the page. "U-Um...are you...like...P-Pagan?"

"What? Oh no. No, no I'm Episcopalian."

"Uh huh...you do know this is...uh...like Devil worshiper Pagan type stuff, right?" He pointed to the book. She looked to it and swiped it up, putting it on the shelf. "Most the writings are Pagan, yes, but they're not all...evil books. That one just happened to be a curse book I was reading, to remind myself why I shouldn't ever use it again."

Jim gulped just thinking of Aurora using anything in that book. "R-Right..."

"You'll be learning some of it yourself, Jim."

"What?!" He jumped, holding up his hands. "Sorry, this is cool looking and all, but I don't want to have much of anything to really do with Pagan writing."

She nodded a bit. "I know, but I have some books in Gaelic and German, as well as other languages. I was only intending on informing you on some healing spells and concoxions."

Jim paused, staring at her. She stared back emotionlessly. Jim figured healing skills might come in handy and nodded slightly. "A...Alright...just nothing Pagan."

She nodded, taking a pale green book with gold trim from a shelf and putting it on a cluttered desk, opening it. "Let's begin, then."

* * *

Amelia poked her belly. It was definately protruding now, and had the hard feeling a woman's stomach gets when carrying a child-or children, Amelia figured in her case. She was rather large for how far into her first trimester she was. She already had bought some maternity clothes, and figured she'd be using them in less than a weeks time due to her growth. Beside her sat Delbert, looking amused at his wife's repeated poking of her belly and light giggling.

"What's so amusing?" He flipped the page of his book.

"My tummy is all funny." She said in a childish tone, giggling again while poking her stomach. Her face glowed even more in the light of the fire. Delbert laughed and looked out the window at the falling snow, pulling her close. She stopped poking her belly and curled up, rubbing her face against his chest and purring. He smiled, rubbing as he moved his hand from her shoulder, to her stomach-getting an even louder purr from her- and then down to her feet.

"Sheesh. Your feet are freezing."

"Aye." She chuckled. Delbert put his book down and had Amelia lay down, holding her feet between his paws to warm them. She never quit purring. Eventually he started giving her a footrub, playing with her toes and getting a squeal now and again from her. She playfully kicked his thigh.

"Stoooop, Delby!"

"Stop what, this?" He tickled her foot and she squealed again, wiggling her toes and trying to pull her foot away, only to have Delbert keep a hold of it.

"Yes, that!" She tried to pout, only succeeding in lessening her smile. Delbert leaned and pecked her on the lips. "But you're cute when you squeal like that."

She rolled her eyes and placed her hand under his chin, kissing him. He leaned into it, moving so he was leaning over her, his hands holding her face. They began to get rather intimate when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh blast and bother," Amelia muttered. Delbert sighed, giving her ear a love nip before getting off the couch and going to the door. Outside was a man in a tailored suit, fedora, and trenchcoat pulled up to his ears.

"Amelia Smollett-Doppler here?" He asked, clenching his teeth. Delbert blinked and nodded. "Aye."

"Give this too her, will you? It's what First Mate Samuel Arrow left her in his will."

"Oh, alright." Delbert nodded a bit, giving the man a cup of coffee before he left. He hated sending out anyone in a Montressor snow without something warm to keep them going. He returned to the living room, looking at the letter curiously.

"Who was it dear?"

"A..well he looked like a lawyer. Came to give you this," he handed her the letter, "apprently Mr. Arrow left you something in his will. Never thought it'd take this long to settle..."

Amelia blinked and looked it over. "Oh Sam, a dear even in death...I'm surprised it only took this long." She chuckled. "He was a very rich man, Delbert."

"Oh really?" He sat back down as she sat up.

"Yes. Richer than you, even. He just didn't spend it like such."

Delbert raised his eyebrows. "Damn."

"Aye. He had money in stocks, investments, other things. He was quite the buisnessman." She chuckled, opening the letter with her finger with a sad smile. "He always gave it to churches and charity's. Granted, he treated himself to some simple luxeries, but other than that always used his wealth to help others. Considering what he's done for me in the past, I haven't the slightest idea what would be in this letter." She began to read it. Delbert watched her face, her eyebrows rising higher and higher until they couldn't go up anymore. She blinked and let her hands fall limp in her lap.

"Amelia? What is it dear?"

"He..." She blinked, "he left me...over a million pounds."

Delbert choked on his tea and stared. She turned to him. "Not only that...but...his...his home...a great old house, tis...It's been here since...hell...the...well it's been here over three centuries..."

Delbert raised his eyebrows again. He wondered how such a house could still be standing. There was a long pause before Amelia folded the letter neatly, put it in the envelope, and then set it in her corner of the coffee table where no one would touch it.

"Well...what do you...wish to do, Amy?" Delbert asked, resting his hand on hers. She grabbed his hand and rubbed it. "We shall go visit tomorrow."


	27. Chapter 27

Here is the next chapter, which I hope you all enjoy! I really had fun with this one, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Sorry for the length, but I had a lot to get out, and had fun with detail.

_**NOTE: I GO BY THE TIMELINE SET BY DISNEY IF THIS HAD BEEN, INSTEAD OF FUTURISTIC, A SORT OF ALTERNATE REALITY. THEREFORE THE CURRENT YEAR IN THIS FANFICTION IS 1832. JIM IS 17, AMELIA 36/37, DELBERT 41/42, AND SO ON AND SO FOURTH. JUST THOUGHT I'D EXPLAIN THAT IN THIS LARGE AND LOUD ITALIC, BOLD, UNDERLINED SCRIPT OF BADASSERY.**_

I do not own Treasure Planet. However I do own the storyline, the OC's, backstories, and anything else not copyrighted to Disney. I give no permission for ANY LITTLE BIT OF IT to be used by ANYONE or submitted or distributed in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Amelia hadn't set foot in Arrow's house since before the voyage to Treasure Planet began. That morning was one of the rare occasions she wore a dress. It was cashmere, with lace sewn in to look like a white film was over it, the pattern of stars and planets it created standing out compaired to the dark blue of the lace. She also slipped on bleach white flats and put a silvery shawl around her shoulders. Delbert thought how it was the most ladylike she'd ever looked, especilly with the way she had Honey braid her hair, from the side and around the front, tying it behind one of her ears.

"Why ar-"

"This is what he asked me to wear to his funeral." Amelia said, swallowing. "Seeing as the event has already occured and...I was not able to attend at the time, this is the closest I'll get."

Delbert only nodded, putting on one of his more formal jackets pointedly, as if to say he agreed and respected his wife's idea. When she smiled, he understood just how close she and Samuel Arrow had been. Steps not just heavy with her lengthening pregnancy carried Amelia through the elegant and cluttered halls of the Doppler mansion, down the stairs and too the front door. There she gave Edmund a hug, as he was on his way out the grocery store.

Edmund pulled back a bit and cocked his head at her, ears perked. "Somethin' w-wrong A-Amelia?"

She breathed deeply. "Just doing something I never thought I would be."

"D-Do you want to d-do i-it?"

She bit her lip. "I need to."

Edmund paused and looked up the stairs, seeing his father coming down, noting the formal jacket that accomponied Amelia's less than average attire. He nodded a bit and they hugged again. He gave her a faint smile. "Good luck with whatever it is, Mum." And he left, leaving a dumbfounded looking Amelia. Mum. He'd called her _Mum._ She could feel herself become lighter. She'd done her best to try and be a friend to Edmund, respecting boundries, but not afraid to discipline him since Delbert was less inclined to do so. Even though she'd done a lot for Edmund over the past year, she'd never expected to get a title she considered more an honor than her Green Badge of Honor.

"What'd he say, dear?" Delbert asked as he put a hand on the small of Amelia's back, leading her out to the carriage.

"He...called me Mum, Delbert." She said quietly, looking at him after he helped her into the carriage. Delbert immediatly grinned. She looked surprised by this. "He was asking earlier if he could call you that, dear." Delbert said, getting in the carriage himself.

"Really?" Amelia's tone showed her surprise that Delbert hadn't mentioned such a thing to her, linking her arm with his while he clicked the Delialah's reins, starting them off.

"Oh yes. He's been meaning to for quite some time, but he was just...building up the nerve. He made me promise not to say anything, darling. He wanted to...do it himself, I guess." He smiled at her. She slowly smiled back and breathed deeply, her anxiety lessening as they went to their predetermined location. A good twenty minutes later, Delbert stopped. Amelia looked up, her breath catching in her throat as she gazed at Arrow's home. One of the few extravagancies the humble man allowed himself, the home in which Arrow had resided was a piece of elegance and rustic age at its finest. The wooden, two story structure was very large, with faded paint and small collums supporting the overhang of the driveway and front porch. Crawling up the walls and colums was viridescent ivy. Delbert helped Amelia from the carriage, all the while staring at the house and its well kempt grounds.

"Mr. Arrow gave you _this?" _He said, walking with her up the cobblestone drive.

"Yes...it was my favorite place of his. I mentioned...once that if I...could have a house of any sort, I'd have one like this. Old and elegant. He just laughed and...told me...someday I would." She stared at the mahogany door, painted black. She reached into her pocket for the key that had been in the envelope, and slowly inserted it in the lock and turned. "I never thought he meant he'd give me it."

Delbert laughed a bit breathily. "Well seems he's as generous as you've said."

Amelia looked to him and smiled, pulling the shawl over her shoulders tighter and opening the door. Inside the furniture was as elegant and rustic as the outside of the house, the interior radiating the same essence. Delbert stood in awe while Amelia slowly walked in. She felt memories flood out of her mind and paused, staring at the living room, specifically the fireplace...

_"Come here child, the fire is warm." Insisted a twenty years younger Arrow, black hair tied back in a ponytail. Teenage Amelia hesitated before lowering her snow laden self beside the hearth. The man she did not yet know draped a wool blanket over her shoulders. She brought it about herself and turned her tired face to him, smiling a bit. _

_"What is your name, child?" He asked, his voice low and meldolic. _

_"Amelia...Amelia Smollett. W-What's yours?" She held her hands to the fire, watching as the man stood to his towering height, giving her a gentle smile, englightened by the glow of the fire. _

_"Samuel. Samuel Arrow."_

Amelia shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat as she went in, tracing the mantle of the marble fireplace. Delbert entered the room behind her, exploring the house. She walked to the hall by the stairs, hand running across the wall. She opened one door and stopped again, another memory flashing into her subconcious view.

_"You don't like the dorms I hear, Amelia." Said Arrow, standing in front of a freshly painted door. _

_"No I don't, Sam..." She said quietly. She slid the sleeves of her uniform over the bruises decorating her arms. They were mean. All so mean... "Well then...being that you accept the proposition...and the change in your morning routiene...you could live here."_

_Amelia's head shot up, and she nodded quickly. Arrow smiled at the lack of hesitance and opened the door. Crisp and clean was a room, new desk, new bed, beautiful wallpaper, and a sewing machine and other things. All the young girl could do was squeal in joy and hug him, tightly. Her face in his chest as she cried tears of joy. She had a home. A real, true home._

"Amelia?"

Amelia sniffled, turning to see Delbert's face, a canvas of concern. "Are you alright? You're...you're crying." Amelia sniffled again and wiped her eyes with her shawl. "This used to be my room." She gestured to the orderly yet youthfully decorated room, turning away and coughing a bit to clear her throat. She moved on upstairs, Delbert worriedly following. He was hoping she wouldn't have a moodswing and fall into a cascade of prolonged tears. It'd happened before. Over the fact they'd run out of strawberry jam. And Earl Grey tea. Yet this, this emotional rollercoaster he could tell she was riding, wasn't having the same effect.

Amelia rushed off about the house, leaving Delbert standing in the hallway, confused as to where to go. When she stopped dashing about, Delbert went to lok for her, finding her inside a room that looked like a study. All the walls but one had built in book cases. The one wall without this had a table with pictures and a painting above it. Delbert went over to look at the pictures, finding one with Arrow and Amelia. Another was a absolutely drop dead gorgeous woman that made Delbert's mouth drop.

"I see you found a picture of his wife." Amelia said, coming up behind him. Delbert jumped and coughed. "Uh, I suppose so...I have to wonder why he gave you this house when he has a wife, though."

She sighed. "She died but three years ago, Delbert."

"Oh." Delbert's voice was sewn with sympathy as he set down the picture, looking at others, containing Arrow and her. One was him and his wife deeply lip locked. They held up a sign that said "20 Glorious Years" with hearts sketched around it. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth, imagining for a fleeting moment having such a bond with a woman-Amelia, specifically- and then loosing her. The last was a young woman who was abviously the spawn of Arrow and his wife. She had her mother's white blonde hair, and Arrow's nearly black eyes. Her skin was nearly white and looked like marble. She was sitting on a porch swing, a half-knitted sweater in her lap, smiling brightly at the camera.

"That's Clara." Amelia said, smiling fondly, yet sadly. "She moved after Veronica-Arrow's wife-'s death. Couldn't bare it..." She sighed deeply, hand resting on her stomach as she leaned against a nearby table. "She was able to see Arrow just before the voyage...I haven't...talked to her in months..."

"O-Oh my..." Delbert stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. Poor Arrow. Lose his wife, then practically his daughter. Then his daughter loosing him...He realized he was lucky. He'd always pitied himself for being left by his wife, but now, he only felt lucky. Now he was happy, reunited with his son, with a wonderful wife and friends. He looked to Amelia, seeing her staring at one of the book cases.

Amelia slowly walked towards the bookcase, yet another memory leaking from the depths of her cranium.

_"Samuel, really, you need to-"_

_"No, no Veronica I can't-"_

_"Samuel!" The heavily pregnant woman before him stamped her foot, startling young Amelia, who watched from the airvents above. The couple had been arguing all day, and she just had to know why. _

_"Vernie, think of the baby-" Arrow cautiously put a hand on his wife's shoulder as he saw her temper rise. She glared, crossing her arms and waddling to a far off bookcase, placing her hand on it. "I know you put a lot into it Sam, but she might as well be our daughter. Don't you agree?"_

_A long pause from Arrow came. He slowly turned his head to a picture of Amelia on his desk. "I agree."_

_"Then tell her, dammit!" A whine laced her tone, tears coming to her eyes. Arrow went to her and pulled her close. Amelia stopped breathing as he started whispering too her. They never whispered in the Arrow house, not unless they had a secret to keep-even in private. Slowly Veronica began to nod, wrapping her arms around Arrow's shoulders as they began to sway side to side, Arrow softly humming in his low baratone that made Amelia have to force her eyes to stay open despite the midday hour. Minutes later they were smiling at each other again and walked out of the study, their steps dissapearing down the hall. Amelia had immediately gotten out of the vents, and continued about her day. Between her studies and helping Veronica with her household duties, she'd completely forgotten about the peculiar argument..._

"The book case..." She whispered, walking towards the one Veronica had placed her hand upon. She ran her hand across the grooves of the wood, in the crack between the wall where that shelf stopped and the next began. She got on her tip toes and ran her hand all along the top, finding nothing but inch thick dust. She muttered in frustration. Delbert came up and began removing books from the shelf.

"Delbert, what the bloody hell are you doing?" She shook her head at him.

"Haven't you ever read Sherlock Holmes?" He smiled a bit, setting the books on a side table and keeping along. Amelia only watched him, sitting in a nearby arm chair. Her feet were getting tired, and she was completely blank as to what he was doing. When half the shelf was gone, Delbert pulled on a red Jane Erye, followed by a rusty clicking sound, and the groan of old turning gears. The bookshelf began to move sideways, soon revealing a passageway, thickly covered in dust and cob webs. Amelia sat in utter astonishment.

"I think I need to get you a copy of my Sherlock Holmes." Delbert smirked, not looking the least bit surprised.

"How...I...oh my Lord..." Amelia placed a hand over her heart as she stood and approched the passagway. A cold air blew from within, letting the musky smell of dust and old parchment fill her nose. She sneezed. Without another word she left, returning with a lit lantern. "We're going in."

"It...might be dangerous, love." Delbert said, placing a hand on her stomach in a concerned fashion. She smiled a bit and squeezed it reassuringly before stepping into the passageway, her curious eyes widening at the water stained walls and creaky yet well made wood floorboards. Definately Arrow's doing, this passageway. Delbert followed right behind her, sniffing for anything suspicious. After a rather good bit of walking, they came to a grand door. On the door was nailed a letter, yellowed and speckled with age. Across it, in neat, wavy handwriting, was Amelia's name.

"T-That's A-Arrow's w-w-writing." She murmured, reached out and pulling it off the nail. She opened it, coughing as dust attacked her nose, and then took out and unfolded the neatly written letter.

"Tis dated 1810!" She exclaimed.

"Why, that letter is over twenty years old!" Delbert adjusted his glasses while looking over her shoulder. As if in a trance, they both read together:

_April 8th, 1810, Budwig County, Treckle, Montressor_

_My dearest Amelia,_

_If you are reading this letter, I am dead. I arranged it this way, since I am too much of a coward to bring you here myself. I thought I could hide this from you, this horrid past from which I come from, but, alas, I know I cannot forever-nor should I. You deserve to know. You are my daughter as much as Clara, and that will never change. She is only a baby at this time, but I ask that you, Amelia, will tell her of this yourself. I do not want to throw the burden upon you but...Neither Veronica or myself hath the strength. _

_Please know that...my past...any of it...surely will never effect you. And...if by the Devil's hand it does...know I could never be more sorry of my unforgiveable misdoings._

_At this time...I pray you have found yourself love, someone to care for you and someone you can one day share the joy of children with, as I do with my Veronica. May your future still bring adventure, and your past never haunt you._

_With the deepest of love,_

_ Sammy_


End file.
